Into the Void
by Thunderstarter
Summary: A break-out at the Illinois state prison has signs of a Pokemon attack, and this breakout leads to a string of events that will throw 6 teens on an adventure that will determine the fate of the world. Horrible at summaries. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Morbid Reality

**Into the Void**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS**

**Chapter One: Morbid Reality**

The T.V. flickered on in the dark room. Its soft luminescence greeting the viewer, a 17-year-old boy named Sean. Sean is a straight-A student at his local public high school in Chicago. He's a junior and it's almost summer. Tomorrow would be the last day of finals, which he didn't have to study for…it was his gym final.

The channel 7 news came on, a breaking news story aired. Sean sighed at the interruption of his late-night comedy show and watched it, it seemed pretty serious. The news never aired a breaking news story this late, it HAD to be good.

A dark-haired news reporter came on the screen, looking very tired and angry, SOMEBODY needed some sleep.

"Breaking news from Illinois State prison…"

Shit, this was serious.

"…prison cells that used to house dangerous criminals have been broken into. The prisoners have all escaped seemingly without a trace. We now cut live to the scene with our on-scene investigator, Cathy Ross"

The image switched to a young blonde-haired woman inside a grim concrete building. Behind her, many cells had bars bent, ripped, torn, or even gnawed apart. Some cells were completely destroyed.

"Tragedy unfolded here tonight as hundreds of felines fled the confining walls of the Illinois State prison. All of the guards were killed in the incident and not one prisoner remains in these walls."

Oh my God…Sean thought.

"Upon further inspection," the cameras zoomed past the blonde and onto the walls, "You can see the blood of the innocent guards dripping down the walls. Also, you can see that some of the bars have _teeth marks_ as if they were chewed away. We have some comments from witnesses of the prisoners fleeing the scene…."

Sean turned off the T.V. He had seen enough. He stood up and walked to his room on the same floor. He stripped down until no clothes were left on his body, revealing his muscular arms and chest. He lay in bed and pulled a single sheet over him. He thought about what he had saw, what was happening in Illinois? 2 corrupt governors, the murder capital of America…his world was screwed. He needed to forget about it. Sean set his alarm and quickly fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sean threw his hand over the snooze button on his alarm. He then turned off his clock. He pulled himself out of bed; it was 6:00AM. The bus came at 6:45, and school started at 7:30.

Too early, Sean thought. Oh well, at least it's the last day, and it's only the gym final. His other finals sucked. His Pre-Calc grade was on the edge of an A or B, and he knew it had dropped. European History was OK, he bombed Chemistry, English was OK, and no other class really mattered. Besides Band, but he was good at the saxophone, he got an A, no doubt.

He dragged himself to his closet and grabbed his shorts and a T-Shirt that shared the logo of his favorite band, Metallica. He walked into his small bathroom and turned on the shower. He let it run until the room was filled with steam. He stepped into the shower and allowed the warm jets to wake him up.

It was in there that he had remembered the news story the night before. He began to wonder what may have caused the incident. But he honestly didn't really care. All he wanted was to get to school, finish the final, and get to the city. He loved Chicago, always alive, never sleeping (he hated sleeping) and filled with stuff to do. He and his friends were going to Navy Pier to celebrate the end of the school year. Maybe there he would find a job for the summer.

He finished his shower, his skin red from the water, and dressed quickly, he opened the door to the bathroom and steam poured out. He went to his kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, saw it was 6:30 and turned on the T.V. It was still on Channel 7.

"…that we lost Cathy last night…" the T.V. said.

"WHAT?" Sean yelled almost loud enough to wake his family. They lost that HOT chick?

"..Attacked by vicious creatures known as Pokemon…"

Wait...pokemon?

They didn't exist.

It was just a game. A game that Sean played, granted, but still a game. Pokemon would never attack a human randomly, anyway. Sean shut off the T.V. and thought about it. They had the story wrong, just wait; they'll be broadcasting later today talking about how it wasn't really Pokemon that attacked the woman.

He walked outside and was hit by a wave of noise and smells. The coffee place right down the street had its doors open, clever.

He walked to his bus stop and waited a few minutes for the large yellow vehicle. He looked around and saw a few scenes, a homeless black man offering to clean car windows for 1$/window, another black man but this time in a very pricey tuxedo, a white man jogging down the street, iPod plugged in, and a woman looking for a place to get her breakfast.

The bus came and he stepped onto the vehicle. He sat down and slept for the half hour ride, he was woken by the sudden halt of the bus on the last stop. He stood up and walked off the bus, being pushed by a wave of students. He landed on the concrete and looked upon the school. It was depressing, a two-story building filled with about 2000 students.

Today students were supposed to head straight for their class where their final was. Sean headed for his gym class; he passed by a couple drug deals and fights along the way. He was even offered some weed; he proudly took it and gave it to a passing teacher, pointing out the original owner. The teacher dragged away the student, who gave Sean a grave look. Sean flicked him off. What a bum.

He made it to the gym locker room and went in. There he met his friend, Jordan, a blonde-haired also muscular boy. They have been best friends for years.

"Ready for the final?" he asked, jokingly.

"OH YEAH," Sean yelled in a sarcastic tone, "I STUDIED ALL NIGHT SO I COULD REMEMBER HOW TO PUT A SHIRT ON!"

They both laughed. The gym final was a joke, put on your uniform and do whatever you want. Sean was going to walk and socialize; Jordan was going to play some basketball.

They walked into the gym and split their ways, Jordan went to the basketball court and Sean met up with some friends on the indoor track.

He met up with two girls and another guy. The girls were Cassie, A brunette white girl and Lindsey, a strawberry-blonde tan girl. The guy was Bruce, a tall black-haired kid who could be a little psychotic at times. He also loved, "the bitches".

They walked around the track and talked, mainly about sex. Lindsey, you see, has had sex numerous times in the past and Sean and Bruce loved to hear about it. Today, however, Sean didn't want to hear it and wanted to talk about something else.

"Did anyone see the news last night?"

"What?" Bruce asked, obviously shocked he didn't make a comment on having an orgy.

"Yeah, all of the criminals in Illinois state prison broke out, all of the guards were killed, and a news reporter who was on the scene was killed."

"You don't say…" Cassie said.

"And…" Sean began, "The odd thing was, they say pokemon killed the guards and the reporter."

"WHAT?" They all said. Bruce was the only one who played the games, but everyone was familiar with what Pokemon was.

"Impossible! You're pulling our legs!" Lindsey said.

"No. I'm no-"

He was cut off by a loud BOOM! They all spun around. A huge crack was forming in the wood floor of the gym. The crack was moving towards Jordan.

"Look out!" a kid yelled as the crack widened. Jordan was trapped by a sea of kids running to get away. He was stuck. He couldn't move.

Sean had to do something. He sprinted towards his friend, the crack was fast, but Sean was determined to get to his friend first. He shoved everyone out of the way; he ran into a teacher and punched him, knocking him to the ground. He got to Jordan and pulled him out of the way of the crack, they both fell onto the ground, Jordan hit his head, but Sean landed on his hands. He lifted Jordan up, who was cradling his head in pain, and looked to where he once was. The crack was a huge fissure now, wooden panels falling into the abyss. Students were falling in; some were still hanging onto the edges. Sean ran and helped as many up as he could. The crack seemed to stop spreading.

"What could have caused that?" Jordan asked.

Sean looked down, and got his answer.

A least a dozen Dugtrio burst from the fissure, sending panels everywhere. They moved toward anyone they could; men and woman, freshman and teachers, and tossed them into the fissure, surely killing them. Sean looked around and couldn't see any of his other friends anywhere. He hoped they were alright.

Jordan ran up to Sean, "These are Dugtrio! We have to get away!"

Sean ran with Jordan out of the gym to find a dismantled hallway. Lockers were hanging off the walls, bodies of teachers and children were laid everywhere. It smelled like death. Sean even saw some brains on the wall.

"Oh my God…" Jordan said.

A bright red light flashed before Sean's eyes, a pain seared through his head, and he began to move. He didn't know where he was moving, but he moved. Jordan followed him, Sean was walking at first, holding his head, but soon he ran, faster and faster, dodging falling lockers and jumping over holes in the floor. Jordan was struggling to keep up, Sean had an inhuman quality to him now, it was his instinct to survive.

He ran as fast as he could until he stopped. He looked around, he was in a basement, and a safe was in the corner, it was unlocked.

Jordan was right behind him, "dude, where were you going?"

Sean looked at the safe, "I think here."

He walked over to the safe and opened it. Inside were two Pokedex.

"WHAT?" Jordan yelled.

"I think this is why I came here…" Sean said. He pulled them out and handed one to Jordan.

"What do you mean you-" All of the sudden a white flash happened between them; and two bags appeared. They opened the bags to find seven pokeballs, one a luxury ball, and a poketch.

"Are these…" Jordan asked. Sean interrupted him.  
"Yes." He grabbed the luxury ball, "And I believe…" he threw the ball and a white beam hit the floor, an Eevee came out.

"Why is this happening?" Sean asked.

Jordan threw his luxury ball and a Vulpix came out.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

Their questions would have to wait. A huge hole burst in the ceiling above them, they grabbed their bags and their pokemon and pulled them away from the rubble. A Hitmonlee jumped down from the hole.

"That's a Hitmonlee!" Jordan yelled.

"We have to fight it before it kills us!" Sean whipped out his pokedex to learn that Eevee knew tackle, tail whip, and the one move he needed, bounce.

"Eevee! I know we just met, but in order to survive you have to beat this guy! Use bounce!"

Eevee leaped into the air right before Hitmonlee kicked out, missing Eevee, Sean dived out of the way. Hitmonlee was hit by a barrage of fire. Knocking it off-guard for Eevee's attack. Eevee easily hit Hitmonlee, knocking it out.

"We got it!" Sean yelled.

"Let's go before it gets up!" Jordan yelled back. They both picked up and ran; pokemon on their backs.

They ran up the basement stairs and ran out of the school to a perfectly normal city, minus the groups of the few survivors on the front lawn of their school. The pokemon jumped off their trainer's backs. Sean and Jordan searched the groups of survivors for friends, Sean found Cassie and Bruce, but Lindsey fell into the fissure. Jordan didn't find any of his friends.

Sean, now trying to hold back the tears at news of the loss of his friend, met up with Jordan, who was trying to do the same thing. They hugged each other, best friends. They will not lose each other.

After their short embrace was over, Jordan said that only three of his friends made it. Sean felt lucky only to know of the loss of one. A lot of his other friends skipped school today because the final today was their study hall- they didn't have to show up.

"I want some answers." Sean said, now angry, "Why did the pokemon attack OUR school and not the rest of Chicago? Why did they attack in the first place? "

"I don't know…"

"The question was rhetorical. We have to go to Illinois State prison."

"Now?"

"No not now. But soon. We'll explain what's going on with our families, tell them that they can't stop us, and go."

"Are you sure?"

"You want your friends to die in vain?"

A tear ran down Jordan's cheek, he shook, "No….."

"Tomorrow. Meet me at the train station by my house. We're heading to State Prison."

**Well, how is it? Should I continue? Please comment!**


	2. Escaping the Grip

**Chapter 2: Escaping the Grip**

Cops were pulling up to the scene. Paramedics showed up, and an S.W.A.T. squad followed. They knew the severity of the situation; all of those teenagers, dead! And not only that, but they were killed by an unknown enemy. How would they contact the parents? The government would surely get involved. This was going to be one hell of a ride for the cops.

As for Sean and Jordan, they were begging the cops not to go in; doing anything they could, explaining what happened, showing them their pokemon, nothing worked! They still needed to check for survivors, even though they all knew the only survivors were the ones outside. Sean and Jordan especially, they saw _brains._

Sean and Jordan finally gave up and let the cops past. Sean was pissed, so what if they're only 17? They're almost seniors and should be treated with respect! They're not stupid!

They tried to leave when a chief officer pulled them aside and began to question them. Sean and Jordan did not comply with what he asked, and he began to get pissed. He threatened to throw in jail. And when they asked for what reason, he said, "Terrorism." He explained he could lie and say they caused the incident, for they are terrorists. This of course made no sense; first of all, they were both American. Second of all, why the hell would a teenager get involved in international affairs?

Sean looked into the chief's eyes, "Fuck. You. Asshole."

This set the chief off, he jumped on Sean, Sean yelled, "ASSAULT! ASSAULT!" Jordan pulled the cop off and handed him to two S.W.A.T. members who dragged him away. He was swearing and screaming, "THAT LITTLE DICKHEAD TRICKED ME! I'LL BEAT HIS ASS FOR THAT!"

"You break the law, you get arrested." Sean said with a shrug. Eevee leaped into his arms and he petted him. "You know, we had better get going."

Jordan's Vulpix was getting tired, so Jordan called it into its pokeball, "Yeah," Jordan said, "Why didn't we answer his questions?"

"We answered them already; they weren't compliant to us, so it's going to be the same for them."

"Ah."

"Let's go. I don't want to stay in this city when pokemon can still attack."

Sean parted ways with Jordan and said to meet at 6PM. He called a taxi. He told the taxi driver to drive him to the nearest McDonald's for lunch. While out in public he was sure to keep his Eevee in its pokeball and in his bag, people didn't need to know that he had a pokemon when innocent people were getting murdered by them.

He went into the restaurant and bought a meal (and some extra fries for his new partner) he picked a table and sat down. It was 1:00, so it was particularly empty right now. He pulled out his Pokedex and fiddled with it, it looked like a toy. Once he read information on a ton of pokemon, he put it in his bag and put on his poketch, which he began to play with as well.

He touched a few buttons on the screen and found a pokeradar. This would tell him where incoming pokemon were. None were in the area. He was safe.

But why weren't any in the area? Why did the pokemon only attack his school?

He finished eating quickly and left the restaurant. He went into an alley and called out his Eevee. He fed the Eevee the extra fries he bought, and the Eevee chowed it down happily.

"I need a name for you…" Sean said, "I think you're a boy from the way you're eating that, so quickly."

Eevee looked up at him and nodded his head.

"OK. Your name is Lunar. If you were a girl you would be Luna. But you're a boy."

Eevee's eyes widened with joy, it loved its new name. He leaped into Sean and landed on his chest, knocking Sean off balance. He quickly regained it however and place Eevee on his shoulder, "We have to go now. I'll let you out later. Return!" He pulled out Eevee's ball, Eevee turned into a red energy and returned to the ball.

Sean called a cab, it pulled up and took him home.

***

It was 2:30 when he got home. He was an hour early. He realized he forgot to check his phone, he found out his mom had called over 20 times. He thought of an excuse and called her.

"Hello?" said a shaky voice.

"Mom? It's Sean".

"SEAN! Thank God you're OK! What happened?"

Here we go, Sean thought. 20 questions. He explained everything in one go, and was then bombarded by even more questions. The conversation lasted for two hours, and his mom finally understood what happened. Sean didn't tell her his plan to leave yet.

"So you have a pokemon now?"

"Yes."

"What's its name?"

"His name is Lunar."

"That's a pretty name, Sean!"

"It's not pretty, it's cool."

"Oh OK."

"I love how you're not phased that more than half my school died."

"You don't seem to be."

"I was there."

"So?"

"I got over it."

Shit, that sounded heartless.

"Well, how are your friends?"

"One died, but we weren't to extremely close, so I'm sad but I'll live."

"I'm sorry."

"OK."

"What do you want for dinner?"

Sean nearly forgot, he had to tell her. He'll be gone right before dinner.

"About that…"

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"WHAT?"

"Mom, look. My friend died, Jordan lost most of his friends, our school was attacked and destroyed, my teachers are dead, and my education is going to grind to a halt. I need to get to the bottom of this."

"This is not your business."

This pissed Sean off, it WAS his business! If it wasn't when his friends DIED, it was when he got his pokemon. He didn't mention Jordan, he didn't need to get Jordan's involvement jeopardized.

Sean yelled at his mother, he didn't want to, but he needed to get his point across, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOT MY BUISINESS?' MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! MY SCHOOL IS DESTROYED! I HAVE A POKEMON! I don't know about you, but something's telling me that I have to act!"

The other line was silent for a minute, but it felt like an hour. Finally, his mom said, "Don't die on me, Sean. You have so much ahead of you."

Sean smiled, knowing he won, but it was bittersweet, "I need to do this, it'll kill me if I don't."

"When are you leaving?"

"One hour. Jordan and I are going to head down to the train station."

"How much money do you have?"

"I have $500 in my bank account, I'll use my debit card."

"Sean."

"Yes?"

"Please…"

"Come back?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry."

"Goodbye, Sean."

"Bye, Mom."

With that he hung up. He then packed everything into the same bag his pokeballs were. He packed a few sandwiches for snacks and meals. He even brought his Nintendo DS with the pokemon game inserted.

He called out Lunar for the last half hour and played with him, he gave him some cookies and called him back into the ball. He then left for the station.

***

He met up with Jordan at 6.

"How'd your parents take it?"

"I ran away."

"You WHAT?"

"Yeah, so let's get on that train! The cops are probably looking for me now!"

"Shit! Come on!"

The two ran into the train station. Huge masses of people were crowding the ticket stations; people were leaving and entering trains in packs. Voices echoed through the air constantly. This was a good thing; they could lose themselves in the crowd easily. They bought their tickets online, so they ran straight for the train.

The first floor opened up with an escalator going to the second floor and beyond that a food court. Sean and Jordan ran up the escalator, noticing a cop talking into a walkie-talkie on the first floor.

That's not good.

Once they reached the top they ran to the right and dived into the closest crowd possible. There were more obvious cops now; there were possibly 5 or 6 in the group. Jordan and Sean crouched to stay unnoticeable and moved with the sea of people. Once they made it to the trains, Sean and Jordan broke free of the crowd and found their train. A sign was flashing above it.

60 SECONDS TO BOARD

They sprinted towards it, they could easily make it, but a cop slid in front of them, "Not so fast, kids."

Sean dived at the cop's legs and made him trip, Sean pulled himself up and he and Jordan sprinted towards the train again.

45 SECONDS TO BOARD

This time, the cops came from the sides, trying to tackle them. Jordan sped up and Sean slowed down at the last second to create a gap between the two, the cops collided and fell to the ground.

35 SECONDS TO BOARD

A guard tackled the now-sprinting Jordan, Sean pulled the cop off, and who grabbed Sean and threw him to the ground. Sean looked at the train; it was less than 10 feet away! Another cop came to help and pinned Sean to the ground. The other cop restrained Jordan.

15 SECONDS TO BOARD

Jordan wasn't going to give up. He leaped onto his legs and stood up, he flipped the cop over his back, who hit the ground with a THUD.

10 SECONDS TO BOARD

Jordan kicked the cop restraining Sean in the face; he grabbed Sean and ran towards the train, only 10 feet to go!

7 SECONDS TO BOARD

A cop grabbed Jordan's leg, but Sean stomped on his hand, he let go and they both ran towards the train. 5 feet left.

3 SECONDS TO BOARD

Jordan and Sean leaped on to the train car right as the doors closed. They sighed and found a nice spot on the first floor. They showed their tickets and readied themselves for a long 8-hour journey across the state.


	3. Dragon Slayers

**Chapter 3: Dragon Slayers**

*******

The two friends sat there in silence for the first couple minutes, catching their breath. The only thing that was loud was the people on the train, which was packed. Jordan was the first to break the silence between the two.

"We're in some deep shit."

"Tell me about it." Sean said, "I can't believe we just beat up some cops."

"Too many donuts?"

"Probably!"

They both laughed. The classic cliché of policeman eating too many donuts amused them.

"So what do we do now?" Jordan asked, "I mean; to get away from the law. Don't you think we'll be searched for? We freaking beat up cops! Not only is that battery, but it's assault against an armed officer, and fleeing from the law. We ARE on this train."

"We need to keep moving. We can't let down our guard for a minute. If we see an officer, we run. Fast. And we don't look back, we don't EVER look back."

A person behind the two began to listen in on the conversation; he was fat and had a huge beard. He wore tattered clothes and had shaggy long hair. He reminded Sean of the character described in the song, "Aqualung", he leaned over to the man, "I suggest if you don't want your ass kicked, you but out."

This obviously scared the man, two muscular boys VS a fat man, he stopped listening.

"Wow, you're an ass." Jordan said.

"I DID tell a cop to fuck off."

"Why did you do that other than to get revenge?"

"I wanted him to attack me, I didn't touch him and a cop can't attack someone who didn't touch him first. Swearing at a cop isn't breaking the law. All I wanted was to get him away from us, too bad he'll be in jail for a few years. Maybe we'll meet him when we get to the state prison!"

They both laughed again. A couple years ago, when they were both 15, Jordan wouldn't laugh at any joke that has to do with death, sex, or drugs. Sean couldn't even say a "your mom" joke around him. Now he could say anything he would like and Jordan would laugh.

"So, what's the plan?" Sean asked.

"You're the one who said we have to go to the prison."

"I'm not the only smart one here."

"True, but you're the only one crazy enough to come up with an idea like THIS."

"Screw you."

"HELL NO. I'm screwing a girl, thank you."

Sean laughed this time, he rarely heard a joke like that from him, just because he would laugh at Sean's jokes doesn't mean Jordan will make one.

"I guess we just go the prison when we get there." Sean said.

"But we're fugitives. The cops will for sure be there. How will we even get into the building? If we do get in, how will we get out? It's gotta be easier to get in than out."

"We go at night. There will be guards, but not as many."

"That'll work?"

"We could easily sneak around at dark. You brought a black shirt in your bag, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're wearing Jeans now, you should be able to sneak around easier. We can call out our pokemon when we get into the building to defend ourselves if needed. They're sleeping now, so they should be ready to fight when the time comes."

"OK. What do we do now?"

"Sleep. We're going to get there at 2AM."

"Alarm?"

"The people here will wake us up."

"Alright."

"G'night."

***

It was 11PM when they were woken up. Sean woke up first, he was being poked by Aqualung, "Hey, kid, wake up."

Sean growled, "What is it?"

"There's a cop in this car. He's talking into his walkie-talkie. He's looking at you guys."

Sean's heart dropped. Of course there's a cop here! People get stuff stolen in trains all of the time! "Do you know how long it is until the next stop?"

"The next one is Joliet."

Shit. The state prison was right outside Joliet. No turning back now.

"He left the car for a second. Run!"

Sean woke up Jordan and pulled him out of his chair, "Thanks, man. Sorry for saying that stuff to you earlier. Here." He pulled a $10 out of his bag and handed it to the man, "For your troubles."

Sean dragged Jordan out of their current car and into another, he ran down the aisle into a bathroom. Jordan was delirious and confused, "Sean, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Be quiet! There's a cop here looking for us, we need to stay hidden otherwise we'll be arrested!"

Jordan shut up then. They both sat there, Sean switched the sign to "vacant". Nobody would come in now.

It was about five minutes before they heard some voices outside.

"Did anyone see two muscular blond and brunette teenage males run through here?" It was the cop. His voice was frisky.

"Oh, the two gay guys," A woman said, "They're in there!"

_WHAT THE FUCK! _Sean thought. _Just because two guys run into a single bathroom together doesn't mean….oh wait…DAMN IT!_

The cop knocked on the door, "Hey! Come on out!"

Jordan spoke and covered Sean's mouth, "Hey man! Go find your own bathroom, the sign says VACANT!"

"Open this door, now."

"Screw you man, I don't swing over that fence."

"Open the door now before I force it open."

"C'mon man, what did I do wrong?"

"Last chance."

_This isn't working! _Sean thought. He reached for Lunar's pokeball. They needed to get to the prison. Even if they had to fight.

"Man! I'm taking a dump here!"

"That's it!"

The door suddenly launched at the two, Sean jumped. Jordan whispered to him, "What do we do now?"

He opened his pokeball, letting Lunar out, "We're gonna fight."

Jordan let out his Vulpix. Sean motioned to him with his hands, the door launched again, it wouldn't be able to take another blow. Sean held up three fingers and counted down, one…two…

BOOM!

The floor beneath them shook, Lunar shrieked. The door was still intact, people in both cars were screaming. Something was wrong. Could it be an attack by pokemon?

Sean checked his pokeradar, sure enough, 3 flying pokemon were attacking the cars, and they were huge. "Jordan, looks like we have to fight."

"Let's go."

They threw the door open to find a skeleton with charred bones on the floor. Sean jumped again and jumped over it to the stairs on the other side leading to the second floor of the car. Jordan followed him. They ran to the top of the car to see the roof ripped off. On the outside were two Salamence and a Dragonite.

"Shit! Dragon types!" Jordan yelled.

People were huddling on the floor, but that didn't stop the Salamence. One swopped down and snatched up a small boy and shoved him into its mouth, chewing on the screaming child and swallowing him whole.

"My baby!" A woman yelled. Sean was in shock, it just ate a child! Jordan, however, was focused on the battle. He searched around, the train was stopped, and they were 2 stories into the air. If they jumped, they would surely break their legs. Jordan looked up and saw the second Salamence swoop down again, this time getting a young teenage girl and eating her. They had to save these people! But how?

Jordan looked around and found some loose beams, if they could break those off and heat them up…

"Vulpix! Ember on those beams!" Jordan yelled. The beams were right above them, a roof shielding them from the sight of the dragons, Vulpix with them and the heat made them bend down. Jordan reached up and snapped off two of them, they were each about 8 feet long, a perfect size. He but Sean with the cool end of one, removing him from the shock, "We're gonna be dragon slayers." He said. Sean took a bar and Vulpix heated it up. He placed Lunar in his pokeball and Jordan did the same to his pokemon right after his bar was white-hot.

They prepared themselves for a swoop, the first Salamence looked hungry for more humans, Jordan and Sean readied themselves.

Salamence began to swoop down, "Now!" Jordan yelled. The two leaped and got on the back of the creature before it could snap up another victim. The sudden weight of the boys threw the beast off balance as it fell to the ground. Sean stabbed it through the neck with his bar, hot blood covering the two boys and the passengers around them. The beast screamed and, with the little energy it had left, flew up onto the top of the next car, which still had its roof. It fell onto the roof, now dead, and smashed through the ceiling, Sean and Jordan jumped off as it smashed through, their feet meeting the roof of the car.

"Bring it on!" Sean yelled as the Dragonite swooped down parallel to the ground, it unleashed a long line of fire which Sean easily avoided, Jordan grabbed on to the yellow monster's tail and found a grip, the dragon lost its balance and fell, but regained its balance in the air. They didn't kill it this time. Jordan got on the back of the monster and let it take him into the air.

"Sean! I'll be right back!"

The other Salamence, trying to protect its friend, swooped at Jordan, its claws becoming pure steel. Jordan launched the makeshift spear at the Dragon's heat, making it fall into the train, smashing half of the car Sean was on, "Be careful! I can't die here!" some of the blood fell on Sean's face, gross.

The Dragonite struggled to throw Jordan off, but his grip was too tight. At a loss, the Dragonite swooped back down at Sean, Sean braced himself and waited. Once he could see the whites of the monster's eyes, he threw his spear at the Dragon's throat. He knew it would hit.

It missed.

The monster tackled Sean and pushed him off the car, Sean grabbed onto the edge of the car. He was losing his grip. Jordan jumped off the dragon to help Sean up. He grabbed onto Sean's hand and yanked him up. Sean had blood running down his chest, he scraped the car when he was tackled.

"Ugh, that'll scar." Sean smiled grimly.

They almost forgot about the dragon, but it roared and did a spin in the air, making it rain.

"Shit! It's doing Rain Dance!" Sean yelled.

"It's gonna use Thunder! We have to stop it or we're gonna be fried!"

Sean had an idea, "Lunar!"

His Eevee appeared by his side, freeing itself from the pokeball. Dragonite began to charge electricity between its antennae, "Use Bounce on Dragonite!"

Eevee leaped into the air, heading towards the dragon, only a small distance away, "You're crazy!" Jordan yelled.

The monster began to growl as Lunar approached it, the electricity turning into a ball.

Lunar got air over the monster and fell right on him, just before he was about to unleash his attack, Sean whipped out his Luxury Ball, "Return!" Lunar turned into red energy just as Dragonite's wet body exploded from the electric energy that became unstable when Lunar hit its body. Guts flew everywhere, covering the windows of the car. The people inside cheered. They must have been watching.

Sean fell to his knees and clutched his chest, "Ugh, I need a doctor……" blood was rapidly pouring out of the gash in his chest. Jordan ripped off a piece of Sean's wet shirt and tied it around the wound, revealing his abs. The bleeding temporarily stopped.

"We need to get moving, let's get off of here and tell the conductor what we did and why we need to move."

In a matter of minutes, Sean was lying down and the train was again moving towards Joliet.

**That was a lot of fun to write, you don't even know. Anyway, if you want more of the story, I need at least 2 reviews; I have 3 more chapters waiting. I'll give you one if I see 2 reviews.**


	4. Julie

**Chapter 4: Julie**

*******

The train arrived at Joliet at 3PM, an hour later than expected. Ambulances surrounded the train and news reporters covered the scene. The first person to be evacuated was an unconscious Sean, who was losing blood rapidly. Jordan helped put his friend on a stretcher on the train. A girl who was nearby saw his abs, she commented, "Man he's HOT!" she looked at Jordan, "So are you! Too bad you two are gay!"

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Jordan yelled so the whole train could hear it, "We went into the bathroom to escape the cop! NOTHING HAPPENED IN THERE!" With that he helped carry his friend out.

Upon leaving the train he could once again see the sky, which was now clear and he could pick out a few stars. The light pollution from the city blocked out the rest of the stars in the sky. Jordan ran with his friend and almost threw the stretcher in ambulance, but then realized that he would hurt his friend. He very gently placed the stretcher onto the ambulance. The doctors quickly asked if Jordan knew his blood type, Jordan said, "O negative."

"What's yours?"

"AB Negative"

"Two opposites."

"Yup."

"How do you know his blood type?"

"We've discussed it in Biology."

"Ah. Don't worry, he'll be OK. Do you want a ride?"

"Yes, please."

It was then he was attacked by the reporters, "How did you save the train?"

"What were you fighting?"

"Why is the government looking for you?"

SHIT! They knew! Jordan did the same thing as Sean would do in this situation, "FUCK. YOU. ASSHOLES!" The reporters were quiet and Jordan got into the ambulance. It drove off at a very quick pace.

Inside there were many life support and IV units. A doctor was on his cell phone, there were two in the vehicle, not counting the driver. The doctor was finishing up his call, "..uh-huh. OK good. We'll be there in a few minutes. Have the blood ready."

Jordan asked the doctor, "What's up?"

"You're friend, if our calculations are correct, has lost 2 pints of blood and is in critical condition. The gash is very large, about 3 inches wide. We have 3 pints of O negative blood in storage, and our next shipment is tomorrow morning. We should be able to save him."

A wave of relief hit Jordan, he sighed, "Good."

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Are you really wanted by the government?"

This struck Jordan off-guard, could he trust this man? Should he trust this man? He wanted to trust him, but he had no clue if he should. Then again, if he lied and said no, he would be caught anyway. It's probably better to tell him the truth, and not just the truth, the whole Goddamn story.

"Yes, we are."

"Ah. May I ask why?"

"How long do we have 'till we arrive?"

"Three minutes"

"Plenty of time."

***

Sean had blood being pumped into him 5 minutes after arriving at the hospital. His condition was improving steadily as he was being stitched up. His shirt was destroyed, so they gave him a hospital uniform.

Jordan slept in the lobby on a very uncomfortable chair. He slept hard regardless, and woke up at 10AM the next day by a nurse. He yawned and stretched, rubbed his eyes and looked at the nurse.

"You're Rupert, right?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Your friend, Bradley, is fully recovered. He has stitches now and is a little weak, but we can release him by lunchtime."

"Thank you. How much is the bill?"

"The doctor said not to worry about it and he'll pay for it."

This made Jordan's day, the doctor had already changed their names for them to trick the government, and now he's going to pay for the bill! He would thank him later.

Jordan arrived at Sean's room 5 minutes later, Sean was sitting up eating breakfast and watching the news, "Hey, Jordan! We made the news! Every station is talking about us! Someone on the train even recorded part of the battle with his phone, it's the part when you kill the Salamence while on Dragonite!"

"Sweet!" Jordan was surprised that Sean wasn't weary from losing all the blood. He was also surprised he was so happy.

"Hey, can you hand me my bag?" It was right next to his bed. Jordan picked it up and gave it to him. He opened his luxury ball and had Lunar appear on his lap. He gave him a pancake and ordered Jordan to bring out Vulpix. He handed a pancake over to Jordan and he fed it to Vulpix.

A nurse came in with a second plate, she almost dropped it at the sight of the pokemon, "Rupert, would you like this breakfast?"

"No thanks! I'm fine for now!"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"OK."

Sean looked at Jordan, "Hey, the plan's still on tonight."

"WHAT? But you're injured!"

"I don't care. My injuries are nothing compared to the fate of the world."

"That was dramatic"

"Fuck you."

"Good to have ya back." He shoved Sean. "We're leaving in 10 minutes, I checked you out."

"Alright."

The doctor from the ambulance walked in, "I've just come to check on Brad's injuries."

"You can call him Sean, you know." Jordan said.

"Can't make the nurses suspicious."

"Thanks, for everything."

"Well, just go finish what you have to, and keep my family safe. That's your payment for the treatment."

"No problem, man."

The doctor checked Sean's wounds, saw that they were healing nicely, he told Sean to take it easy for a week, and left with a goodbye. Sean jumped out of his bed with Lunar. Jordan left the room, Sean changed into a different solid-black shirt and dark jeans. When he came out they quickly left the building. The called their partners back into their balls to hide their identities.

They arrived outside to a very sunny day; good thing being that is was a very mild temperature, though. They were wearing very dark clothes. They found a nearby Deli and decided to stop there for lunch; they did not eat very much at the hospital. They went in and ordered some food and sat at their table and sat down.

"What number are we?" Sean asked.

"349"

"Damn."

"Nah, I just heard 340 announced. It is lunchtime."

"Yeah."

They heard the door to the deli open and they both spun their heads to find a beautiful blond girl walk in. She was obviously in high school and probably older than 16. She had a scar down her right cheek. That, however, wasn't what made them look at her. A pokemon followed her, a Squirtle.

She went and ordered her food and noticed the two staring at her pokemon. She walked over to their table, "May I join you boys?"

Their throats were dry, what do they say? She was so _sexy_. Sean spoke up first, "Yes…you may…" he stammered.

She giggled and sat down. Her Squirtle jumped onto her lap, "Her name is Bubbles. Where's your Eevee and Vulpix?"

WHAT THE HELL? SHE KNEW?

"How did you know…."Jordan asked.

"…that you had pokemon? I saw the news. I've heard of you two. In fact, I've been waiting to find some partners to help me invade the prison."

"You're going too?" Sean asked.

"Yes. Probably for the same reasons as you. My friends were killed and my city was destroyed. I need my revenge."

Speakers blared out their number, "Number 349."

Sean began to get up, but Jordan pushed him back into his chair, "I'll get it. You saved our asses back there." He stood up and whispered into Sean's ear, "So you can hit on this girl you obviously like" he then walked away with a smirk on his face.

His face turned cherry red, _Damn it Jordan. THIS is why I don't take you when I'm going to a movie with a girl I like._

The girl noticed this reaction to Jordan's response, but ignored it, "What are your names? The news gives two names, Sean and Jordan, and Rupert and Bradley. "

"Sean and Jordan"

"OK! My name is Juliet. Call me Julie though, I feel like I'm in a Shakespearean novel if I'm called by that name."

"I never read that story"

"Really? Not in high school?"

"Nope. I'm in honors English, we skipped to Caesar"

"I'm in honors, too, but we read both!"

"Really? How was it?"

"Very romantic. I liked it."

"I hate romantic books."

"Very MANLY" she put emphasis on the MAN. "Well you don't seem very romantic then, do you?" She giggled. Sean was caught off-guard, he struggled for an answer, why was Jordan taking so long? He found one.

"I practice Chivalry."

This made the Julie's eyes light up, "Really?"

"Yeah. I know..it's a little.."

"Romantic?"

"…yeah…"

"Well, don't worry. I think it's cute."

Jordan finally arrived with the plateful of food. Cheese fries, burgers, sandwiches, you name it, it was there. Sean was excited that it only cost him $40. They weren't eating this all here, al lot of it was for the road.

"Number 356."

"That's my number, I'll be right back." Julie said as she got up with her Squirtle and walked away.

Jordan leaned over to Sean as he passed him some food, "So, you gonna score with her?"

Sean ignored him, he was muttering, "I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of…" he was sweating. Jordan started laughing hysterically,

"You have a BONER!"

Sean flushed red as his manhood shrunk. "Shut UP!" He called out Lunar, Jordan called out his Vulpix.

Julie came back when the pokemon came out, "Ah, there they are. What're their names?"

"Lunar" Sean said instantly.

"That's pretty, what's Vulpix's, Jordan?"

"I didn't name her…."

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Because, I haven't thought of a name…"

"Think of one!" Julie yelled.

Jordan sat there for a few minutes, turning names over and over in his head, finally he said, "Kyuubii."

"That's a great name!" Julie yelled, "Right, Sean?"

"It's awesome."

"Yes! How does Vulpix like it?"

Jordan looked down at Vulpix (Now Kyuubii), she yipped in happiness. He looked up and noticed the large amount of food on her tray. "I'm saving a lot of it for later; locals say this is a great place."

"Well that's obvious, look at Sean." They both looked at him as he and his pokemon shoved large amounts of fries into their faces, Sean turned red again, "I lomst a lomt of bvood" he said with a mouth full of food. Julie laughed so hard she fell off her chair. Her Squirtle even lost control of itself and began to shoot bubbles.

When everyone calmed down, Julie sat back up and began to eat a BLT, "So, are we a group now?"

"I think so." Sean said enthusiastically.

"Good. What time do we attack tonight?"

Jordan answered, "One O' Clock AM"

"Alright. What do you say we just stay here for the rest of the day and talk?"

"I like that idea!" Sean said. Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Let's plan our strategy, we have to be ready when the time comes." Jordan said.

***

**Alright you got lucky. I expect some reviews. Good thing some friends kept telling me to post more.**


	5. Breaking In

**Chapter 5: Breaking In**

*******

It was 11 when they were kicked out of the Deli. The Deli normally stayed open to 10, but with some persuasion from Julie (with the help of her looks and seductive-ness) they were allowed to stay until they closed up shop. The two boys learned a lot about their new partner. She was a senior and was planning to stay another year in High School as a senior to get some more electives for college. She lived in Elgin, Illinois, not too far from Chicago. She lived with a wealthy family in a large house with many luxuries. Her parents didn't know she ran away, for they were on vacation in the Bahamas until Saturday (It was Friday). She had taken her Mom's debit card she left for her when they left. She said there was over $1,000 of cash on it, but that would be until her mom cancels it. So she's buying all she can.

When leaving the Deli, Sean picked up and threw away her trash and opened the door for her. She turned red, "You DO practice chivalry!"

"I don't lie." Sean said with a smirk, score. She LIKED his chivalry.

"There might be reason he practices chivalry all of the sudden…" Jordan said. Sean punched Jordan in the balls, "ACK!" he yelled as he crumpled to the ground.

"You've just never been around to see me practice it." Sean said.

Jordan, holding his genitals, cried out in pain on the ground, "That really fucking hurt!"

"It better have, otherwise I'd accuse you of having no manhood." Julie giggled, this made Sean happy. All day he had tried to make her giggle, that's when he's truly happy around her. She had such a beautiful laugh, it sounded like a bell to him, a clear, beautifully chiming bell. Of course, it's not how she really sounded, but to him it was just as good as if he heard that bell.

Sean looked around at the empty town of Joliet; everyone was either going home or already asleep. He looked around, the street lamps offered a lot of light, but he knew that once they left the town that would change. Lunar jumped on Sean's head and yawned. It was sleepy.

"OK Lunar, you'll get some rest, but we may need you to fight later. Are you OK with that?" Lunar nodded his head. "OK. Return!" Lunar went back into his luxury ball.

Jordan lifted himself up and winced when he stood up fully, "That really did hurt, you know. I'm probably in-fertile now!"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter though, not like you'll need those anyway!" Sean yelled. Jordan charged at Sean and tackled him to the ground.

"Bastard!" Jordan said. He stood up, he wasn't angry; he always did that when Sean insulted his manhood.

Julie didn't giggle, to Sean's disappointment, "Alright boys, let's stop fighting. Bubbles! May I have my keys?" Bubbles shook her shell and produced some keys, she handed them to Julie with a "Squirtle!"

"Keys, you mean…to a car?" Sean asked as he pulled himself up. His back was sore, he checked his stitches, they were still in place.

"No to the White House! YES my car!"

"Jeez Sean! I thought you were an HONORS student!" Jordan yelled.

"That's what he told me!" Julie said.

"OK. I'm slow, so what?"

Julie giggled, "I think it's cute."

Sean turned red and lost his balance. He stumbled and struggled to stand up straight. "Erm…really?"

"Yes, but enough of this. Look, it's 11:30" She pointed to her watch, "We have to go."

They walked into the parking lot of the Deli to find a red convertible, Sean and Jordan's jaws dropped at the sight of it. "HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled, "That is one SWEET-ASS car!"

"Why thank you, well, what're waiting for? Get inside!"

Sean offered the front seat to Jordan, but Jordan politely declined, he then whispered into Sean's ear, "No way am I letting you lose this chick."

Sean turned red YET AGAIN; he really needed to learn how to control himself. Thankfully, Julie didn't see him this time because she was already in the driver's seat, "GET IN!" she yelled.

Jordan quickly climbed over the leather seats in the front to the back; Sean practically leaped into the front seat and slammed the door shut. He buckled his seatbelt, "what's the rush?"

"Wild pokemon come out at night when humans aren't around to scare them. These pokemon are good and won't attack you spontaneously. You can also catch them. I want to be looking for them for about an hour before we arrive at the prison, they might be able to help."

"How do you know all this?" Jordan asked.

Julie smiled, "I've caught one." She pulled a pokeball out of her bag, "Phantom!"

The pokeball burst open and out came a Ghastly, a ghost-type pokemon. "Isn't he cute?" Julie asked.

Jordan and Sean turned pale, "Yeah…cute…" Jordan said.

"You're not SCARED of him, are you?" Julie asked, "Ghastly, give Jordan a welcome!" Ghastly floated over to Jordan and licked him with a huge tongue right up his face. Ghastly let out a ghostly laugh after doing so, "Awww! He likes you!" Julie said. Jordan must have been white as a...well...ghost now.

***

They drove on for about an hour...until they were well out of Peoria. The street lamps were gone now. It was pitch-black. Thankfully Julie had a GPS in her car. They were 15 minutes away from the prison. She parked her car on the side of a dirt road and everyone got out. It was 12:30 and no pokemon had shown up. The team was constantly checking their pokeradars, and nothing had blinked ever since they started their hunt. They gave up and began to walk to their destination. The poketch also had a map, so they easily were able to find their way. When they were less than a mile away from the prison, they saw it.

"Damn…" Sean said.

Huge searchlights were looking for any possible return intruders. Someone broke out the prisoners and might come back to mess with the evidence still at the crime scene. There was no way they were going to let ANYONE get in.

That was really too bad, though. The three were determined to get in, no matter what it took.

The prison was surrounded by huge concrete walls. This was easily taken care of when Lunar jumped to the top and found a ladder. It must have been used for guards when the prisoners were fighting on the ground. Gun use was strictly reserved for life/death situations in the prison, but the guards didn't care either way. Lunar tossed it down and the three quickly climbed up. They looked out over the walls to a dozen spotlights surrounding the prison sweeping back and forth. Sean called Lunar back into his pokeball.

"How are we going to get around those?" Jordan asked, "Those things are fast, and we aren't going to be able to outrun them."

"We can't, but Phantom can." Julie said, her ghastly broke out of its pokeball, barely visible in the night sky, "Phantom, can you get into those guard towers and scare the guards?" Phantom smiled at this opportunity. It floated up to the top of the closet tower, and the light was out quickly.

Jordan lifted the ladder to the other side, they could already hear guards screaming. It wasn't going to be long before the alarm was sounded. The three quickly slid down the ladder and sprinted towards a hole in the prison's wall.

That was when they noticed the motion sensors.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Red alarms went off, and guns went off. The three formed a close-knit triangle; the bullets were flying all around them. But luck was on their side, there were no spotlights that could spot them, and the guards were firing from towers that were further away. However, even though the guards were firing blindly, the three were still in great danger.

"What do we do now?" Julie yelled.

Sean had just the answer, "RUN!"

It was the only plan they had, so they sprinted towards the hole again, setting off sensor after sensor, and this was a bad idea. The sensors allowed the guards to hear, rather than see, their position, and the bullets came dangerously closer each passing second.

"Great idea, Sean!" Jordan yelled.

"Not like we had another choice" Julie said.

They got only a few hundred feet away from the hole when the worst happened. Guards poured out from the hole they wanted to go through; and many other holes as well. The tower guns stopped, but the guards had surrounded them with guns and flashlights pointed at their heads, "Get down or we'll shoot! No sudden movements! Put the backpacks down and put your hands up!"

They did as they were told. They put their hands on their heads, and knelt on the ground. They weren't worried, though, in fact, they were smiling. They hadn't planned for the motion sensors, but they HAD planned for this.

The guards got worried, "Why are you smiling? Answer the question!"

Julie smirked, "PHANTOM! NIGHT SHADE!"

The whole circle of guards was engulfed in a pitch-black cloud, they all screamed at once, and then there was silence. When the shroud cleared up, all of the guards were knocked out.

"Alright!" Jordan yelled as they all ran into the now-unoccupied hole. They thought they were in the clear, but they couldn't be more wrong.

They head police sirens surrounding the whole prison. The cops were getting ready to help get rid of the intruders. The three heard doors slamming, they even heard helicopters above them. They didn't move away from the opening soon enough, a light flashed on them, "Stop and put your hands in the air!" an amplified voice said.

This was it. They were caught. No way were they going to get out of here. They were going to jail, they were going to be charged for many crimes, assault against an officer, fleeing the law, break-in, destruction of government property, anything they could lay on them. Phantom couldn't help this time.

Just when they heard cops marching to their position, Sean felt a blast of heat and a loud BOOM. Everything seemed to slow down, he was thrown into a wall head-first, and he heard his friends call "SEAN!" He could taste blood in his mouth, his bag slipped off his shoulders, he fell to the ground and everything was hazy.

***

Sean regained consciousness a few minutes later, thanks to Bubble's water gun. He was disoriented at first, his friends noticed this and decided to pull him on his feet. Once he regained his balance he was able to think clearly. He looked at the wall ahead first, the whole thing was caved in, but just the walls, the interior of the prison was accessible.

"That was a nasty blast." Julie said, "All of the guard towers exploded! And we have no clue who did it!"

"We didn't get injured because we were blasted to the sides and just scraped our knees on concrete." Jordan said, "Are you OK?"

Sean nodded and grabbed his chest, he could feel blood. His stitches were coming out. He looked under his shirt and saw a small portion of them coming off. If he was careful, he wouldn't have to worry about losing more blood. It would clot over the area the stitches came loose.

"That sucks. You should be OK." Julie said, she giggled, "You can take a beating!"

Sean didn't flush red this time; instead, he was focusing on the mission ahead. "Where's Phantom?"

"I called him back into his pokeball, he deserves a rest."

Jordan could hear faint voices of guards outside, "Hey! We should get further in before they blow a hole into this rubble! Julie and Sean agreed, and they all ran deep into the interior of the concrete maze.

***

**NOTE: I realized that I wrote "Perioa" instead of "Joliet" as the town in one of the sentences. I fixed that. If you read it before I noticed it, sorry for the setting mix-up! These are real towns in Illinois.**


	6. Breaking Out

**Chapter 6: Breaking Out**

*******

The prison stank like death, similar to that of the boys' decimated high school. Blood stained the walls of the narrow corridor they were traversing, dead guards were all over the place, their faces mauled and body parts scattered around the prison. And those were the ones lucky enough to keep their skin, many piles of charred bones existed throughout the place. Some of these bones were snapped in half. Many of the walls had holes in them, most likely from pistols or automatic weapons. No dead pokemon were found. Only humans were found dead. This was condemning evidence that pokemon were the ones responsible for the massacre; charred bones, mauled faces, body parts all over the place, only a pokemon could do that.

The three covered their noses as they got deeper into the halls of death; it smelled worse and worse with every step with took. Sean saw some intestines on the floor and tried to keep himself from throwing up. The three traveled without specific aim, wandering corridor after corridor, but they couldn't find any prison cells. These places were trying hard to keep the prisoners from escaping.

They were traveling for half an hour when Sean decided to call out Lunar. His Eevee shuddered at the horrid smell that permeated the building, but this is just what Sean wanted, a strong sense of smell.

"Lunar, sniff out where the smell is concentrated." Lunar looked up at Sean with a hopeless glance, Sean patted him on the head, "If you find it, you'll get a bag of food!" Lunar's eyes lit up at this statement and immediately stated sniffing out the concentration of the smell. He walked around in circles until he picked up a scent and yipped, "E!" and started running down the hall.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Julie yelled as the three chased the brown fox. It ran fast for such a little thing, but the three, especially Jordan, were able to keep up without much a problem. Sean checked his pokeradar and didn't find anything. They ran on for another five minutes, leaping over dead bodies and avoiding charred bones. Every now and then a piece of the ceiling would fall. They didn't want know what kind of pokemon did this.

Lunar got excited and began to sprint down the hallway faster than the three could run, but Sean kept track of him using the pokeradar. All he did was run straight ahead into what looked like a large square room. He yipped, "E! E! E!" The three arrived into the room.

It was truly the place where it all began. It smelled _horrible_. They had to pull their shirts over their noses to keep from choking on the thick air. There were broken cells on two floors worth of iron homes. Two sets of stairs led to two different sides of the visible second floor. They could see dead guard's decimated bodies strewn all over the floor. When they looked on the ground, they saw broken syringes, CD-like items, multicolored stones, and many, many dead bodies. Still no dead pokemon were found. The three were instantly frightened at the sight of this, what would happen if they fought pokemon like this?

"Good job Lunar. Return!" Sean called as Lunar returned to its luxury ball. Eventually, Sean decided, he would keep Lunar with him at all times. But not until he got stronger, Lunar was small and easy to get rid of.

"Let's look around." Jordan suggested. The three did. Sean took the bottom floor, Julie took the top-right floor, and Jordan took the top-left.

"What're we looking for?" Jordan yelled.

"Anything that can give us a hint as to where to go next!" Julie yelled back.

Sean started looking at the broken syringes, each piece of shattered glass had a logo on it, but it wasn't legible due to the fact that the glass was broken into many pieces. He started looking around for a syringe that had remained intact.

They looked around for 10 minutes before somebody found something, "Hey, guys! Look at this!" Julie yelled. Jordan and Sean sprinted to her position on the top floor. She was holding a whole CD, it wasn't yet broken. It was colored black, and on it a label said, "Shadow Ball". Next to it, in her other hand, she had a purple stone with a moon on it.

"That's a TM!" Sean yelled, "AND a Moon Stone!"

Julie handed the Moon Stone to Sean, "You can have this, and your Eevee can evolve into an Umbreon, right? Or maybe an Espeon? You can give it to him and let him hold it."

Sean took the stone eagerly, "Thanks, Julie!"

"Jordan, I realized that there are fragments of evolution stones all around here. That's what the colored rocks are. I suggest you look for a Fire Stone for you Vulpix, so she can evolve into a Ninetails later."

Jordan got even more excited than Sean did, "I got it!" he ran off, looking for a stone for his beloved pokemon.

Sean looked at Julie, "Thanks, a lot. Are you going to teach Shadow Ball to Phantom?"

"Well, I was, until I came up with an idea. You have two choices of what I can give you. I can give you this Shadow Ball TM now, or you can wait and I'll give you an even better gift later." Julie said. She giggled again.

Sean had to consider this, what gift would he get from her? Shadow ball was very handy, but then again, Lunar won't be able to learn it until he evolves, and he might not even evolve into an Umbreon later, which he needs to learn it. On top of that, Umbreon learns Shadow Ball naturally without the assistance of a TM. He decided to take the other gift. "I'll pass on the TM. You teach Phantom the move."

Julie's eyes lit up, "OK! I'll give you your other…gift…later. Thanks for letting me keep this, Sean!" She called out her Ghastly, "Ok, Phantom, you're going to learn a powerful move now!"

She placed the disk onto her pokemon, he glowed black, and the disk broke in half. Just to be sure it worked, she yelled, "Phantom! SHADOW BALL!"

Her Ghastly launched a black ball into a wall; the wall cracked and received a huge dent in it. Julie jumped, "It worked!"

Sean high-fived her, it was the first time he physically touched her. Her skin was baby-soft, and after they removed their hands from each other he missed touching her angel-like skin. He just wanted to hold her in his arms forever, if only to feel her skin once again.

He looked at the ground by her feet, and found an intact syringe! "Don't move!" He said. She stiffened.

"Why? Is there something behind me?" She was getting scared over nothing.

"No," Sean bent down and picked up the syringe and read the label, _Canadian Medical Company_. "What the Hell?"

"What is it?"

"This was made in Canada."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing this is where we have to go next."

They could hear a pair of feet rushing towards them, it was Jordan, he was holding a syringe in his hand, too. "Guys! These were made in..."

"Canada" Sean interrupted, "I found it first. I was looking for an intact one this whole time.

"DAMN IT!" Jordan yelled, he threw his syringe on the floor, it shattered. Sending glass shards everywhere, one cut Sean's leg.

"Ouch! Jordan, watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Did you find a Fire Stone?" Julie asked.

"No. I really wish I did. But there are a TON of used ones here, I'm sure there are more in Canada."

"Great." Sean said, "Now we can get out of here, let's see…" he checked a map on the wall, "We're in central block now," he pointed up on the map, "to get out, we're going to go back down these stairs and run down the hallway," he pointed to the right, "then take this hallway to F block, then the one heading north to B block, then through the mess hall, then into the central courtyard."

"Alright! Let's go!" Jordan yelled.

They thought they were in the clear, but they were wrong.

They were running down the steps when all of the lights in central block shut off. Julie screamed, Sean jumped because of the scream and checked his pokeradar. Besides for Phantom, there was one other pokemon. It was small, but it was there.

"Jordan, do you have Kyuubii out?"

"No."

"Is Bubbles out?"

"No."

"Shit. We have a visitor."

They heard footsteps running towards central block's hallway, and it seemed as if the pokemon was following them. A yellow glow emitted from the hallway next to it, and a Pikachu quickly scurried into central block. A young Asian girl followed it, she was also in High School and older than both Sean and Jordan, but Sean thought they were both in the same grade.

Sean estimated the height of the jump between the stairs and the ground. He could make it, he jumped down and landed with a THUMP in front of the girl. The girl stopped, Sean separated her from the Pikachu.

"What are you doing here?" The girl yelled.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Sean said as he crossed his arms, "Why did you knock out the lights here?"

The girl shook her head and tried to run past, but Sean grabbed her by the arm before she could get anywhere, "You're not going anywhere." She tried to resist, but his muscles stopped her form doing so. His two friends helped restrain her. She was getting frustrated. She yelled, "Megan! Thundershock!"

Her Pikachu began to charge its energy, but Julie ordered her invisible Phantom to do Shadow Ball, which hit Pikachu before it could attack. The Pikachu screamed in pain as it hit the ground, but it retained its electric light.

"Talk!" Julie yelled.

"I can't! We have to go NOW!" The girl yelled.

"Why?" Sean asked, suddenly worried.

"They're coming!" She yelled.

"Who's coming?" Jordan asked. They got their answer. They heard S.W.A.T. members yelled to each other, "Their heat is traced over here!"

"Oh SHIT!" Julie yelled. She let go of the girl, "We'll help you get out of here." Jordan and Sean also let go. Her Pikachu got up and they all sprinted down the hallway.

Soon they heard gunshots behind them, "They're close! They can see us!" Jordan yelled.

"We can't keep running! They're too fast for us!" The girl yelled, "Megan, use Thunder Wave behind us!"

Her Pikachu launched itself over the four teenagers and launched a wave of electricity behind them. The gunshots stopped, "I can't move!" a voice yelled.

"Our equipment is going awry!" Another yelled.

"Move!" The girl yelled. The four and their pokemon made it to F block, here there were more bodies, and the lights were still on. The girl wanted to cut them, but Julie told her not to, they didn't have time for that!

They continued running, and heard the S.W.A.T. team catching up again. They had to move faster! Sean's legs began to burn, Jordan was fine, but Julie was breathing heavily. Sean wished he could pick her up and carry her, but he couldn't support the weight.

They heard an explosion from under them, and the floor beneath them began to give way, they ran backwards to avoid falling into the hole. Julie tripped, and the hole was still growing bigger, Sean ran back to help her up, but was too late. When he got to her, the floor gave away from their combined weight and they fell in.

"Sean! Julie!" Jordan yelled.

***

Sean and Julie landed in a room filled with S.W.A.T. members. They were waiting for them. They had their guns pointed at them. Sean felt his chest, he could feel more stitches coming out.

"Take off your bags and put your hands up!"

They did as they were told. Julie, however, wasn't about to give up, "BUBBLES!"

Her Squirtle jumped out of her open bag, the S.W.A.T. team yelled, "Shoot it!"

"Withdraw!"

Bubbles went into her shell; bullets bounced right off it, "Rapid spin and Hydro Pump at the same time!"

Sean knew what was about to happen. He pulled Julie down as Bubbles' shell flew into the air and began to spin, seconds later water shot out at an alarming speed from each of the hole in her shell and hit all of the soldiers. They were blown back, a few were killed but most of them were knocked out.

Bubbles landed between the two, "Good job!" Julie yelled. They looked above them, the hole was only five feet above them, and Jordan and the girl were looking down at them, "We saw that whole thing, are you OK?"

"We're fine! Pull us up!" Sean yelled.

Jordan and the girl combined their strength to pick them up, Julie tossed up the bags before being pulled up, and Bubbles jumped to the top.

"Let's go! They're practically here!"

They ran up to the second floor of F block and ran out that way. Luckily, the stairs descended before the Mess Hall, they practically jumped down the stairs. The mess hall was filled with tables and a single line for food was in the front. They ran to the double doors in the back of the hall, only a few hundred yards away, they were so close, Sean could taste freedom and safety. He stitches were coming even looser.

BOOM! The door burst open, and this time S.W.A.T. members weren't behind it. It was a Rhydon. Its drill on the tip of its nose was covered in blood.

"Move!" Jordan yelled, the three dived out of the way as the beast charged. "Lunar!" Sean yelled. Eevee came out of its pokeball. The others did the same with their pokemon, the girl pulled out a new pokeball.

"Let's go Staryu!" A Staryu appeared in mid-air. Julie, Sean and Jordan stood up, all of their pokemon ready to fight. Rhydon had crashed into a wall, but it turned around, seemingly unharmed, ready to charge again.

"Bubbles! Hydro Pump! Phantom! Shadow Ball!"

"Lunar! Bounce!"

"Kyuubii! Ember!"

"Megan! Thundershock! Staryu! Bubblebeam!"

The Rhydon charged, and all of the pokemon unleashed their attacks at once, the ranged attacks hit him first and greatly weakened him, Eevee landed on its head with such great force it was knocked out.

They all cheered. But they weren't safe yet. They ran outside to see dead S.W.A.T. members and local police everywhere. Jordan slipped on some bullet shells and fell. It was dark, until they were all blinded by helicopter lights. S.W.A.T. members slid down on ropes and pointed their guns at them. There were too many for their pokemon to handle, "We're screwed!" Sean yelled. "Kill the pokemon first!" A S.W.A.T. member shouted. The teams all pointed their guns at the pokemon, "On three fire! One…two…!"

All of the sudden a green fairy-like pokemon appeared in front of them. It yelled, "Bii!" and a bright flash of light surrounded the four and their pokemon. Soon, all of the S.W.A.T. members were gone, and Sean couldn't see anyone. He clutched his chest, the stitches were gone, he was losing blood, he started getting dizzy, and he fainted.

***

**That was a LONG chapter, eh? I expect reviews now. Otherwise, this cliff hanger might never be solved!**


	7. A Lost World, A Found Love

**Chapter 7: A Lost World, A Found Love**

*******

_Sean was sitting in a dark room. Nothing, nobody was there except him. It was alone, and afraid. He isn't afraid of the dark, he's afraid of losing his friends. He called out, "Jordan?" All he heard was his own voice. "Cassie?" still no response. "Bruce? Lindsey?" again no words answered his. He couldn't think of anyone else that would answer him, except, "Julie?"_

_The world turned bright. He was now in a meadow. He saw Julie standing above him, smiling at him. He stood up. Julie smiled, "Are you ready for your gift?"_

_Sean was ready, "Yes."_

_Julie giggled, "Close your eyes!" _

_Sean closed his eyes and felt Julie's lips touch his, soft and heavenly..just like he imagined…_

"_SEAN! WAKE UP!"_

Sean sat up and yelled, "WHOA!"

He was sitting in a torch-lit room made of brown stone on a pile of hay. Above him floated the tiny green fairy-like pokemon that appeared before. He stared at it and concentrated, finally he realized what pokemon it was, "Celebi?"

_Yes._

Sean clutched his head, was Celebi speaking to him?

_Yes. I am speaking to you._

WHOA! Again, can she read my thoughts?

_Obviously I can, I'm responding to them. And yes, I saw your dream. I had to stop you before things got too serious and you woke up sticky. _Celebi giggled.

Sean flushed red, "Uh…where are my friends?"

_Outside. You may go see them; I have healed your wound._

Sean looked at his bare chest, she was right, he wound was healed completely. "How did you do that?"

_Oh, I didn't do that. I simply don't have the move that would let me. No, my friend Illumise did that with Moonlight. It's night outside now. I have taken the liberty of releasing you Eevee from his pokeball; he's outside playing with his friends. I also attached your Moon Stone to him via a handkerchief. I have explained to your friends what has happened. They will tell you. There is fruit outside if you're hungry._

Sean sat moved his legs over the side of the bed, his pants were still there. He looked for his shirt and saw it all bloodied-up on the floor.

_The Wurmple are making silk for your new shirt. Just do without it for now, it's not like you should be embarrassed without it, you are very well-built._

Sean nodded and stood up. He wasn't that hungry, he looked around the room. There was one door leading outside. Obviously this was a one-room place. He walked outside.

He entered a world entirely different from his own. First of all, it was nighttime, and there were millions, no, billions of stars visible in the dark sky. The brilliant light that radiated from the sky was enough to light the earth. The floor was filled with exotic vegetation ahead of him, he was standing in a small clearing that separated the forest from 3 three things, a beautiful crystal-clear lake to the left of Sean, a high cliff to his right, and Celebi's home behind him(which he now saw was a cave). He looked around and saw his friends at the lake. He walked over there.

Jordan and Julie were swimming in the middle of the lake with the new girl. They seemed to be talking to her, they were laughing together. Walked to the edge of the lake and called out to them. They were all very happy to see him OK and called him in. Sean took off his pants and dived in with his boxers.. He noticed the pokemon playing very close to the shore. All of them except the Pikachu, who was in the water with everyone else.

Sean swam to the middle and said hello to his friends. Julie hugged him and Jordan fist-pounded him. The girl waved at him and smiled, "Hi! My name is Joanne. Call me Jo."

"Hey, Jo. Thanks for helping us back there!" Sean said.

"You more helped me, I never knew anyone else had pokemon, I thought I was the only one!" Sean now realized Jo's features; an Asian with black hair and a slender figure. He also realized she was wearing a white top for swimming, just like Julie.

"Well, I think we're both glad we met." He said, he turned to Julie and Jordan, "What exactly is going on? Celebi said you'd tell me."

Jordan started, "Celebi, as we all know, is the time-travel pokemon. We are in the past because Celebi teleported us here." He saw that Sean was about to ask a question and stopped him, "I will explain everything. We already have this planned out. I'm telling you what's going on here. This is, as I said, the past. This is pre-humankind but post-dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were not wiped out by meteors, but by pokemon. The pokemon evolved from normal animals and developed the ability to evolve further. This explains the basic level, 1st evolution, and 2nd evolution levels. There was a great war between the dinosaurs and pokemon, because both couldn't live on the same planet. The pokemon won and preserved the dinosaurs' bones out of respect for the great creatures. When humans came along, the creator of all pokemon, Mew, saw this as a threat to their freedom. Mew created a tablet and stored all information about pokemon in there in the form of hieroglyphics. He then reverted all pokemon to their pre-evolution forms. Wurmple, for example, turned into a worm. However, he couldn't revert the legendary pokemon, so he sealed their power away into different places of the world. The humans then took over the earth.

It was Julie's turn to speak, "A Japanese historian found the hieroglyphics during a dig in Egypt and devoted his life to study them. By 1985 he had found images of 151 pokemon and their abilities and marketed them the game/movie/anime/manga franchise known as Pokemon. Over the years he discovered more and more pokemon on the tablet and found over 400 species of them. He later found their DNA coding on the tablets. He took the DNA from the basic forms of evolution the pokemon came from and sped it up, and eventually he had bred all of the pokemon. The pokemon started breeding, and soon he had an army. But, in a tragic lab incident in 2008, all of them were set loose. One reached Mew's power seal in China and activated it, Mew was re-awakened and made a plan to bring pokemon back. By 2009 he had, but they were rare in the world until just recently. The same Japanese historian, angry that he lost his army, created a genetic mutation virus that could be injected into humans. He got a medical company in Canada to market his product to terrorists, who then bought it and went to the Illinois State Prison to turn all of the prisoners into pokemon. With them they brought evolution stones found in museums, and TMs they made themselves. Mew saw this and awakened Jirachi, who teleported us our backpacks and starter pokemon along with our pokedex. He assumed we would get on the trail fast, and we did, he wanted us to stop the terrorists from making pokemon be looked upon as evil. And when Celebi saw us in trouble, she teleported us here."

Jo started talking, "The pokeballs and pokedex came from the future, where humans tried to control pokemon to destroy the ones who were attacking them. Celebi brought them to the present. So the ones we have now are the only ones we'll ever get."

Sean sat there for a minute in the water, soaking in the information, "OK. I think I get it. So we have to stop the terrorists, right?"

"Exactly" Jordan said.

"OK. Good."

Jo yawned, so did Jordan, "I'm sleepy." Jo said, Jordan agreed.

"We're going to bed." Jordan said. They said goodbye and swam to the shore. They picked up their clothes and pokemon, and walked back to the cave.

Sean and Julie floated there for a while; Julie swam around him in circles, "Isn't this place beautiful? I wish the earth was still like this."

"Yeah, it's pretty…" Sean said with awe in his voice. He was suddenly dunked into the water, his mouth filled with the crystal liquid, he was held there for a second, and was allowed back up. He reached the surface and spat out the water in his mouth. He looked at Julie and splashed her, "What's was that for?"

Julie laughed, she splashed Sean back, and soon they got into a water fight; sending waves of water at each other. They continued this for a few minutes, laughing the whole time, until they were too tired to keep it up. The decided to swim back to shore and call their pokemon back to their balls.

"Where's your shirt?" Julie asked.

"It's covered in blood." Sean said as he pulled his pants back on, "Some Wurmple are making me a new one."

"How nice of them…" Julie's voice trailed off, she turned around and pulled off her swimming shirt. She put her bra, shirt and pants back on with her back turned to Sean. When she was finished, she turned around, Sean was muttering something.

"Who are you talking to?"

Sean stopped, embarrassed, he was saying his ABC's. "Um, nobody…I was um…praying."

"Oh! OK! Hey, want to go on top of that cliff?" She pointed to the cliff next to the cave. Unsure how to respond, Sean just nodded his head. They both walked to the top of the cliff, it was pretty tall and it took them a few minutes to get to the top.

On the top of the cliff, the forest canopy stretched out under them like a green carpet. The moon shined down on them. They were both sitting close together, their legs hanging close to the edge.

Julie turned to Sean, "Would you like your gift now?"

Sean turned to Julie, what was her gift? Was it the gift he had a dream about? He didn't know, but he had to find out, "Sure."

She reached into her pocked and grabbed something. "Hold out your hand."

Sean held out his hand

"Close your eyes." He closed them. He felt something cold touch his palm.

"Now, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes to find a large keychain the size of a star in his hand. It was a bright yellow color.

"It's one of my most valued possessions; my grandma gave it to me when she died. She said to give it to someone who you knew would be your friend for a lifetime, and you will grow to become so close to them, you will feel like you know them as if they were you." She smiled, "There was no way you wouldn't be my friend, and you're so funny, smart and awkward. I think you're probably the coolest person I know."

Sean flushed red, "Thanks." He had no idea what to say next. But he did know what he wanted to do to her. He needed to taste her, just meet her lips with his, if only for a second. "I have a gift for you, too. Julie."

She giggled, "Really?"

Sean's heart skipped a beat, that giggle…it was different from before. It was almost…flirty, seductive. "Yes. Close your eyes."

Julie closed her eyes, "No surprises!"

"Well…" Sean said, "I can't promise that." He leaned in towards her, their lips were so close, and when they finally met, it was like heaven. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. She tasted so heavenly, and she was so beautiful. He felt hands going through his hair, and he held her close. He felt her tongue lick his lips, and he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet. They made out for a while, probably a few minutes. When it was finally over, Sean knew he loved her. He only met her almost a day ago, but he felt like he knew her for a lifetime.

She was the first to speak, "That was so..beautiful…"

"Julie, I've known you for only a few hours, but from what we've told each other, I feel like I've known you for a lifetime."

Julie giggled, and this time her face turned red, "That's funny, I feel the same way about you."

Sean put his arm around Julie's waist; she rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's go through this adventure together." Julie grabbed Sean's naked chest.

"Together."

They sat there for hours in silent love, until they finally fell asleep.


	8. To Awaken A Legend

**Chapter 8: To Awaken a Legend**

*******

Sean awoke in a dream-like state. Hold on, what was happening? I just kissed my dream girl and now she is _holding _me while I'm bare-chested. This is obviously some kind of dream…it feels like one. Also, what the hell with this new pokemon thing? POKEMON DON'T EXSIST!

But, I'm still on the mountain.

She's still holding me.

I'm still hard.

OK. This is real. I'm glad to accept it.

He sat there for a minute holding Julie, stroking her hair to make sure this fantasy, a grand adventure and a girl he loved, wasn't a dream. It was still dark out when he woke up, so he sat there with her as the sun rose. It was beautiful, watching as the colors splashed over the green forest. He saw a flock of Pidgey flying out from the forest canopy. He assumed they were going to go into the forest eventually. It was practically given.

Once the sun's rays finally hit the eyes of his girlfriend, she woke up. She sighed, still holding Sean, "Why can't the chaos stop for a few minutes…sorry…a lifetime… to let us love each other?"

"Because," Sean said with a laugh, "An epic adventure wouldn't allow it."

She laughed, too, "I remember you telling me about your dream of an adventure. Well, you have it now, right?"

"I just hope you don't end up being a damsel in distress."

She let go of him and sat herself up, she looked him in the eyes, "Sorry, I'LL be the one saving YOU mister I-only-have-an-Eevee."

"Lunar kicks ass." Sean released his pokemon from its luxury ball; Lunar was shocked by sight of Julie and Sean together, but soon got over it and sat in Sean's lap. "You'll be sorry you said that eventually."

"When that time comes, be sure to tell me."

Sean then realized what they did; they were sitting on a cliff just _waiting_ to be tormented by Jordan. Lunar jumped off Sean's lap as he sat up, he walked down to the cave, holding Julie's hand.

"You want to be open about this?" Julie asked.

"What? Jordan knows I liked you; this will come as no shock. He probably told Jo after he left us alone. He was setting me up."

"And I see it worked." Jordan said as he walked out of the cave, "You two were ASKING to be set up. So, how far did it go? How was the sex, Sean?"

Sean ran over and punched Jordan in the stomach, "I WAS going to thank you, but that was such a perverted question I forgot I was supposed to!"

"We didn't have sex, Jordan. We only kissed." Julie said.

Jordan pulled himself up, "OK. But if you do have sex make sure I can't hear it. I'm sure Sean would make a racket." Sean tried to punch him again but missed, "Not this time."

Sean settled down when Julie threw her arms over his back, "C'mon, he's just playing around. He IS the reason we had that _hot, sexy_ make-out session last night." Jordan turned red, revenge was very sweet. "Ew, Sean, you _smell. _Get into that lake, stinky!" Julie said, laughing. Sean flushed red and broke free from her grasp. He ran into the lake and jumped in.

"I had better jump in, too." Jordan said as he removed his shirt and pants and dived in after Sean. The two promptly began talking.

Jo walked out of the cave, "Hey Julie!"

"What's up Jo?"  
"Celebi wants to see us!"

"Why does she need to see us?"

"I don't know, oh wait, she says to wait for Sean and Jordan to finish swimming. And...to watch out for Sean? Huh?"

Julie broke down laughing, Jo was obviously confused, and her Pikachu was scratching its head, "Don't worry, Jo, I will!"

***

"Took you long enough." Sean said as the girls walked into the cave after bathing. "You took longer than we did." Sean had his new shirt now.

"We ARE ladies you know." Julie said.

"Yes, because a lady really goes and makes out with a guy she just met." Jordan said with a sneer on his face.

"That was cold, man." Sean said, "At least I'm GETTING some action rather than fantasizing about it."

"Shut up"

_I think you all should be quiet. _Celebi said as she fluttered to the middle of the room. _I have a lot to tell you about your mission. The first step will be to get some assistance. This will come in the form of a legendary pokemon. Does everyone know who Suicune is?_

Everyone nodded. Suicune was the third legendary dog, the other two being Raikou and Entei.

_Good. Now, in order to find Suicune, you will need to head to the temple of the water, located in the lake right outside here._

"How come we didn't notice it before?" Jo asked.

_You need to use Whirlpool or Rapid Spin underwater to create a whirlpool, lifting up years of dirt and revealing the temple. Inside there are many traps, but at the end there is a chest. The chest contains a pendant the shape of a droplet of water; this will be used to break Suicune's power seal. Her power seal is in Niagara Falls._

"Alright!" Jordan said, leaping to his feat, "When do we leave?"

_Now._

***

"Ready Bubbles?" Julie asked, her Squirtle nodded.

"How about you, Staryu?" Jo asked, her Staryu nodded.

"Alright!" The two yelled in unison, "Dive underwater and use rapid spin!"

The two pokemon plunged into the lake in front of them, splashing the crystal-clear water all over them. Soon, two huge whirlpools opened up in the water, sucking in and tossing out all of the pokemon in the water. Dirt started spraying out from the mouth of these pools as they became faster and more violent. The four friends had to step back from the chaos to prevent from getting hit.

Eventually, the violence stopped, the whirlpools subsided and the pokemon emerged from the lake. They called out to the trainers, they found something. The four dived in.

Sean opened his eyes underwater to find a large door at the ocean floor. With the assistance of his friend's water pokemon, he got to the ocean floor fast. The door had fancy designs all over it, and in the center was a small hole. It seemed to fit a pokeball. This temple was designed with the future in mind. Jordan placed a regular pokeball into the door; the patterns glowed and opened up. To their amazement, the temple below was sealed from the water, there was oxygen inside! The temple blocked out water from its opening, having a barrier that needed to be broken. Julie went in first and easily broke the seal, she fell into the temple, and the others followed.

***

They fell into a pool of water in the temple about 12 feet deep. They climbed out of the pool and looked out at the temple. They were in a large opening chamber, the exit leading out filled with darkness. Like the cave, this place was lit by torches. It was made of yellowing stone with moss growing on all sides. There were statues of Suicune on both sides of the room, and besides from that the room was empty.

The dark hall ahead looked scary and intimidating. They had no clue what to expect. They each took a torch from the walls and looked ahead into the abyss. This wasn't going to be easy.

***

**SHORT CHAPTER! That's what you get when I don't see any reviews.**


	9. Teamwork

**Chapter 9: Teamwork**

**---**

The group stood around and examined the temple once more. It was amazing to see such an awe-inspiring place in a place. The torches in their hands emitted no heat, only light. That's how cool the place was.

"Should we go?" Jo asked.

"I guess so. We're not getting anything done…" Sean began, when suddenly cracks opened from the side walls of the room, heavy jets of water were pouring out of them. The room was filling up with water, quickly!

"Oh, SHIT!" Jordan yelled.

"We have to move!" Julie said, the four sprinted towards the dark hallway ahead, and once everyone entered it, a stone door slammed behind them. The slam startled Julie, she screamed. Sean grabbed her hand, or what he thought was Julie's hand.

"SEAN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jordan yelled. Sean quickly withdrew his hand and pulled his torch away from his face, hiding the blush he held. He quickly grabbed Julie's hand, this time it WAS Julie.

"Sean, you're not getting any ideas about Jordan, are you?" She asked, she giggled again.

"Of course not!"

"What was with grabbing my hand then?" Jordan asked, Sean punched him in the stomach, or what he thought was Jordan's stomach, he punched Jo instead.

"SEAN!!!" Jo yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Sean DID practice chivalry, that was a BAD idea.

"Sean, just keep holding my hand and don't wander away from the group, you might kill us all!" Julie said.

"Yeah, Sean." Jo said, "I thought you practiced chivalry"

"I do. You switched places with Jordan, these torches don't give us much light, I can barely see in front of myself."

"I'll fix that!" Jordan said, "Kyuubii!"

His Vulpix appeared in a bright flash of light, "Kyuubii! Flash!"

In a blinding flash of light, the narrow tunnel was illuminated. It was a boring hallway made of yellowing stone, vines growing from the cracks. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Good job, Kyuubii! Return!" Jordan yelled, his Vulpix returned to its pokeball. The four continued down the hallway. They were quiet as they walked, Jo held her stomach, and Sean could punch HARD.

"You, alright there, Jo?" Sean asked, obviously embarrassed by his previous actions.

"Yeah, I just have a stomachache."

"Want me to take a crack at him?" Jordan asked; a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's alright." Jo said.

"You know, Sean, you don't have to go around punching people when you get mad at them. Especially not your best friend." Julie said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Jordan and I punch each other all the time. Jo just happened to be in the way."

"I'll never get boys…" Julie said.

"And yet you're dating one." Jo said.

"No I'm not! I'm lesbian! And I think Jo's hot!"

Sean froze, his face turned red, he let go of Julie's hand. Why did they make out last night if she was lesbian? Jordan and Jo turned pale.

Julie burst out laughing, "I'm KIDDING!" She was about to cry she was laughing so hard, it was OBVIOUSLY a joke, "I made out with this kid," she pointed at Sean, "…and I ENJOYED it! Don't worry!" She hugged Sean, "I really did that to get at you."

"Poor Sean." Jo said.

"He kinda deserved it." Jordan said.

"OK, whatever." Sean said, he grabbed Julie's hand again and they started walking again.

They walked for a while, almost 10 minutes, Sean then realized they were walking on a slant, "Hey guys, we're going deeper!"

The other three noticed too, "What does that mean?" Jo asked.

"Our ears are gonna pop and it's going to be harder to breathe" Jordan said, "So take deep, slow breaths starting now. We can't lose air."

The slant started getting steeper, and before they knew it, they were walking on a total decline, struggling to stay on their feet.

"This is getting harder!" Jo yelled. Her Pikachu moaned, "Pikaaa!"

"There's no end in sight…" Sean said, "Julie, we need Bubbles!"

"For what?"

"We need a water slide!"

"What if we fall into a trap?"

"This thing is going on a total decline, it's going to be impossible to go on in a few yards, Jo, call out Staryu, too!"

"OK, here goes!" Jo yelled, she called out Staryu, Julie then called out her Squirtle.

"You two, use hydro pump to make a water slide down to the bottom of this slope!"

The four and Pikachu braced themselves as water stored up in the creatures, when they looked ready to burst; they released the waves of water. Everyone slipped and began their quick decent.

Pikachu was frightened, Jordan and Sean were enjoying it, "It's just like The Goonies!" Jordan yelled.

The slid for a few minutes before hitting the bottom, the room was dark, too. Staryu floated down to the bottom and Squirtle slid down on her shell.

"Good job, guys!" Julie yelled, "We're going to keep you out in case something happens!"

The two pokemon nodded. Jordan called out Kyuubii again to use flash, and called her back into her pokeball.

This room wasn't plain or boring, in the center was a pit with many footholds coming out of it. Spikes were coming out of the bottom, threatening to impale any who fell. To add to the difficulty, slippery moss was growing on top of some of the footholds. On the other side was a door. That was their goal.

"So, how do we do this?" Jo asked. Her Pikachu looked excited, she sprinted at the abyss and leaped, she easily made it to the other side, and yelled, "Pika! Pika!"

"Show off…" Sean muttered.

"OK, Megan! Now tell US how to get over there!" Jo yelled.

Pikachu laughed and pointed at them. "Your pokemon's being a brat…" Jordan said. Jo slapped him.

"Megan is my best friend! Don't insult her!"

The other three froze, that was emotional.

"ANYWAY…" Sean said, "We should figure out how to clear this abyss."

"Do we jump across? Those footholds look big enough to allow us through." Julie said.

"The moss looks too slippery…" Sean said.

"Kyuubii!" Jordan yelled, his Vulpix appeared in front of him, "Ember on that moss, burn it!"

Fire erupted from the Vulpix's mouth, tiny little embers hit all of the poles, which were made of stone, and burned the moss right off.

"Easy." Jordan said.

"I guess…" Julie said, "Who's first?"

Jo was already jumping across. She got to the other side in no time without any trouble, "C'mon!"

"The fuck?" Sean said, "It's like she's done this before…"

"How could she have done this before, Sean?" Jordan asked.

"No clue. But she cleared them with such ease…it's probably nothing. She's just good at balancing herself is all."

"Yeah." Jordan said.

Julie was already across now, she cheered when she got to the other side, "You two suck! C'mon! We HAVE to get moving!"

"I thought we had all the time in the world…" Sean steadied himself as he was about to leap, but then realized he was terrible at keeping his balance! He looked down the chasm, it was a long way down. Sean did his best not to throw up, Jordan was already halfway across.

"Sean! What's taking ya?" Jordan yelled as he got to the other side.

"Erm…nothing I just have to…take off my shoes is all…" Sean slowly took off his sneakers and socks, he would have a better grip on the poles this way.

"It's like a video game! You've done many of these in them I'm sure!" Jordan yelled, "C'mon!"

Sean gulped, yeah, in video games if you died you got a reset button. Right now if he dies, he dies. No resets. Sean checked the distance; could he make it in one leap? No, of course not. The chasm was way too large. Probably 25 ft. long by the looks of it. Sean was scared. The poles were 5 ft. apart, so it shouldn't be that hard to jump from one to the other.

He then had an idea, he would get a running start and leap from one to the other as if he was running, that way he would get it over with fast. He had a plan. Time to show off.

"Don't worry, I'm going to show up ALL of you!" He yelled.

"Let's see it!" Julie yelled.

Sean walked back to the entrance and turned to see the poles, "Here I go!"

He sprinted as fast as he could go, his footsteps echoing across the stone walls. He got to the chasm quickly and leapt; he got to the first pole easily enough, then the second, third, fourth…one more to go! This was going to be easy!

He saw his friends cheering at the other side of the chasm, one last pole. His leg went forward to meet with the top of the pole, and when he felt his toes meet, he put all of his weight on his foot. He timed it wrong. His foot wasn't even halfway onto the pole, his other leg stopped in mid-air as he toes slid off the pole, his chest hit the top of the pole hard, and he had lost his air. He was falling, his friends were scrambling to help, but they were too far away, he had to do this for himself.

His whole body slipped from the top of the pole, he started to fall, he clung to the pole like a cat would to a tree, he found some moss and used it as a foothold. He was wounded, he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Sean! Hold on!" He heard Jo yell. He felt a hand on his arm; he looked up to see Jordan's hand gripping his arm. Jordan was standing on the fifth pole with Jo and Julie holding on to his free arm.

"Sean, let go!" Jordan yelled.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? You can't support my weight!" Sean yelled.

"Not alone he couldn't but Jo and I have his arm, if he begins to fall we'll pull him up!" Julie yelled.

"Yeah, I just have to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Jordan said with a smirk on his face.

"You sure?" Sean asked.

"Do it."

"OK…3…2…1" Sean yelled. Jo and Julie braced themselves, and they were right to, Jordan lurched forward, and they pulled back. Those girls had some muscle, they almost pulled Jordan off his pole.

"Ready Jordan?" Julie asked.

"Go! I can't hold this for long!" Jordan yelled.

"Bubbles! Hydro Pump on that pole! Take it out!" Her Squirtle fired a high-speed jet of water at the pole supporting Jordan, it fell beneath him, causing him and Sean to Tarzan to the wall of the chasm. They hit the stone with a THUMP! Jo and Julie immediately felt the pressure.

"You alright?" Jo asked.

"YES! PLEASE PULL US UP!" Sean yelled.

The two pulled up the two men, who both hit the ground panting, as did the ladies. "Why are you so tired?" Jo asked, "We saved your asses."

"Oh, I don't know, I only had to hold Sean's weight the whole time!" Jordan said, "He weighs like 150 lbs with all of his muscle."

"You weren't that easy to hold up, either Jordan." Julie said.

"Hey," Sean said, breaking up the argument, "We did it together, as a team. This is the first thing we've done together collectively. It proves something."

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"We're a team now. We know how to work together. And together we will find this evil destroying our time and save our planet from destruction!" Sean yelled, trying to make a speech.

Julie kissed him on the cheek, "Save the drama for Shakespeare". Sean flushed red. The four stood up and looked at the closed door in front of them.

"What do you think is behind it?" Jordan asked.

"Let's find out." Julie said.

Together, the four began to shove the door open in front of them.


	10. Ice

**Been a while, hasn't it? YOUR FAULT! I didn't see any reviews, no reviews, no story. I do appreciate the favorites and author tracking though, so if I see more messages of THAT in my inbox, maybe I will count that as a review . . I don't know…**

**---**

**Chapter 10: Ice**

**---**

The heavy door slid open into yet another dark room, but this time a frigid chill was emitting from the shadows. Sean looked at Jordan, who nodded his head as he called out Kyuubii to use flash once more. Once the room was lit up, he called his Vulpix back into its pokeball.

The four walked into the room, and the door shut behind them. They didn't seem to care; what they saw was amazing. The room was covered in snow, patterns of ice were traced along all of the walls, and in the center was a giant, immensely wide icicle.

After a few moments of looking around the winter wonderland, the four realized they were still barefoot. Sean got paranoid at this; he was the king of paranoia, "Let's find the seal so we can get the Hell out of here."

The four split up and searched the room, Jordan called out Kyuubii again for the sole purpose of warmth, and they needed warmth. Underneath the beauty of the white crystals was a challenging enemy, threatening to impair one of them for life.

After a few minutes of searching, the group met up at the entrance of the room, Kyuubii used a gently ember attack to warm everyone up.

"There's nothing here!" Jo yelled, "I think we're trapped!" Megan moaned, "Pika, Pika!"

"Calm down, Jo." Julie said, "We're not trapped. Celebi would not lie to us, I think."

"What do you mean, 'Think'?" Sean asked.

"Well," Julie said, "I mean, I know she saved us and all, she also told us why we're fighting, but her true intentions weren't really clear." She sighed, "Remember how pokemon wiped out the dinosaurs, and when humans came along pokemon decided to disappear? Well, what if Celebi's intentions are for us to bring back all of the pokemon in the future, and I mean the ones that aren't being controlled, to exterminate the humans?"

"No way," Jordan said, "If she wanted us gone, we would be dead by now."

"I'm not so sure…" Julie said.

"Well," Sean interrupted, "We're not getting anywhere debating this topic. We haven't checked that icicle in the center." He pointed at the chunk of ice, "Maybe if Vulpix melted it, we could reveal something."

"Good idea." Jordan said, "Kyuubii! Flamethrower on that icicle!" Jordan's Vulpix fired a massive shot of fire at the ice formation in the center, Kyuubii kept the stream of fire going as long as she could, she gave out after a minute.

"Good job, Kyuubii." Jordan said. He called his Vulpix back into her pokeball. When the steam around the ice cleared up, the ice wasn't melted, but instead a strange formation of dots.

"That's Braille!" Jo yelled, excitedly, "I used to work with special needs kids for volunteering, and I had to learn brail! Hold on!" Jo ran to the formation and closed her eyes, she ran her hands over the formation of dots, and smiled. She stood still after reading them.

After a minute, the three got a little worried, "Are you thinking up a prophecy or something, Jo?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm waiting." Jo said.

"For WHAT?" Jordan yelled, "An ENGRAVED INVITATION?"

"No, silly." Jo said, "For time to pass twice."

"Huh?" Jordan asked, confused. Sean and Jo were now standing still, he was the only one moving, "What's going on?" Jordan asked.

Sean hissed, "Stand still, be quiet."

Jordan did as Sean told. The four stood there in silent anticipation, waiting for something to happen. 2 minutes later, something happened.

The room began to shake, and the crystal began to move, Jordan was startled, "What's going on?"

"I thought you had all the games of the third generation?" Sean asked, "This is Regice!"

"WHAT?" Jordan yelled.

The four were knocked onto their backs as the crystal pulled itself out of the ground, eventually you were able to see right through it, revealing a pendant inside its core.

"That's what we want." Jo said, smiling.

The Braille disappeared on the ice, and instead three golden dots appeared toward the top, those must be its eyes, Sean thought.

When Regice finally pulled itself out of the ground, it looked at the four teenagers, lying there, vulnerable to attack.

_What is your business here, young ones? _The Regi asked telepathically.

Jo stood up, "That pendant in your chest…we need it." Jo said.

_Hmph. I will give you no such thing. _

"Why not?" Jordan asked.

_Master Mew said to kill all who tried to take this pendant from me. So that means I must have to kill you all! _Four icicled formed in mid-air, their tips aiming at the four friends. _Die!_

"Roll!" Sean said just as the icicles shot down at them, the four rolled out of the icicle's way as they hit the snow beneath them and disappeared on impact.

They all shot up onto their feet in unison, all of them calling out their pokemon.

"Kyuubii!"

"Lunar!"

"Bubbles! Shade!"

"Megan! Staryu!"

As the pokemon appeared one by one, they all surrounded the Regi.

_Pathetic. _Regice caused a whirlwind of snow to knock all of the pokemon into the wall, save for Shade, who just fell to the floor.

"Regice! Stop! Celebi sent us!" Julie yelled.

_Oh, did she? Celebi is a bitch._

"Asshole!" said Jordan, "Kyuubii! Flamethrower!" Jordan's Vulpix lept into the air and fired the stream of fire at the Regi. The Regi melted and turned into water. The pendant lying on the ground.

"Aha!" Jordan yelled as he walked over to the pendant, he grabbed it and turned to everyone else, "You're welcome!" He called over Kyuubii who jumped on his head, he started to laugh, "That was too easy!"

The other three weren't laughing along with him, behind him a giant icicle with three dots for eyes was re –forming. Jordan noticed the lack of joy, and looked at his friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

He was answered by being tossed into the air and thrown at a wall, he held on to the pendant, but was knocked out on contact with the wall. Kyuubii picked up and ran towards the other three.

_Fools! You cannot defeat me! No matter how many times you try to kill me, I will always come back!_

Jo looked at the floor, she noticed some of the snow was gone. She didn't notice the icicled being fired again, Sean knocked her out of the way, they hit the ground with a THUMP!

"I have a plan" Jo whispered, "Follow my lead. Try to inflict status effects on him."

"Clear body." Sean said.

"They will hold for long enough." She stood up, pushing Sean off, "Pikachu! Thunder Wave! Kyuubii! Will-O-Wisp! Staryu! Hypnosis!" The three pokemon fired their attacks on the Regi instantaneously, the Regi stood in it's place for a few seconds, then regained its motion.

"Status effects won't hurt me!"

"Fine, then!" Jo yelled as Sean told Eevee to use Yawn, which worked.

Julie caught on and told her Ghastly to use hypnosis, which also worked. The chain of status effects came from every pokemon until Regice couldn't move at all.

"We don't have much time!" Jo yelled, "Staryu! Rapid Spin!" Staryu created a whirlwind, lifting up some of the snow off the ground.

"Kyuubii! Flamethrower! Staryu! Move around the room!" Vulpix unleashed a stream of flame as Staryu's whirlwind picked it up, effectively becoming a fire tornado, it spun around the room melting all of the ice and snow, and turning it into water. The Regi was eventually melted as well, as soon as all frozen matter was gone, Staryu stopped spinning. The whole room was one big puddle.

In the center of the room, the three could see Regice trying to re-form itself from the water. Failing every time.

"We beat you!" Jo yelled, "Your trick was easy to see! When you re-formed, you used the ice and snow in the room, now that everything's water, you can't do a thing!"

Three yellow dots appeared in the water and stared at the three.

_Fools. You do not realize the severity of the…_

With that, the eyes disappeared. After that, a portal opened up in front of them.

"How convenient. I wonder where that leads?" Jo asked.

"It's our only way out. Let's go." The three called their pokemon back, (Save for Pikachu and Kyuubii) and then Jo and Sean supported an unconscious Jordan as they headed through the portal. Sean made sure to pocket the pendant before they stepped through.

---

The other side of the portal showed the same sunny day they had left, they were lying on their backs, and Celebi was staring at them, "Great job, you guys!"

---

**WAIT? A plot twist? Or no? Hmm, we may have a conspiracy going on here…or do we? Maybe if I get some more feedback we'll find out!**


	11. Infamous

**I am very pleased with all of you for once, so, your reward is a shiny new chapter! Relish it, because if you don't track or review, you might not see another! **

**And yes, I know you people are out there. I get 100 hits per freaking chapter; there are many of you who won't review.**

**---**

**Chapter 11: Infamous**

**---**

Sean looked at Celebi; she was really excited that they got their hands on the pendant, so obviously they were on the right track. But Julie's word's bothered him, a Pokemon revolution? Did that mean human extinction?

He had no clue, but if there was going to be a pokemon revolution, the humans wouldn't be able to stop it anyway. Who knows? If there was one, maybe they would get "special privileges" and be the last surviving members of the human race.

_You guys did great! I'm so proud! _Celebi said.

"Huh?" Julie asked, "Were you watching?"

_No! Of course not! _Celebi said, _But I knew about Regice, and I didn't know you would handle him so well!_

Sean leaped from the ground and tackled Celebi to the ground, "You knew about Regice and didn't tell us? Why you little BITC…"

Before he could finish he was sent flying into the pond buy a Future Sight attack, _I knew you were going to attack me; I am the master of time. I did the attack without you noticing._

Julie dove into the pond to help Sean, while Jo stood up and confronted Celebi, "That was really harsh!"

_I saved your life._

"So what? You put us in danger again instead?" Jo was getting angry, "I know you gave us answers and saved us from the S.W.A.T. team, but you could at LEAST give us a small warning when we're about to go get ourselves impaled!"

_I realize that now. I'm sorry. _Celebi used psychic to pull a panting Sean and Julie out of the pond. _Sorry Sean, but you did attack me._

"How come you couldn't see your forgiving moment in the future like you could Sean's attack?" Jo asked.

_I can only see seconds into the future. I knew Sean's personality, so when you came back I looked into the future and saw him pouncing me._

"Bitch." Sean said; finishing the sentence he couldn't earlier.

_Anyway, how's Jordan?_

Sean's eyes turned dark, "Knocked out, no thanks to you."

_Fine. Sean, if you don't forgive me you might never survive the rest of this._

"Oh I forgive you," Sean's eyes turned back to normal, "But you're still a bitch." Julie slapped Sean.

"What did I say about slapping?" Sean asked.

Julie gave him a look and giggled, "Nothing. Did you want to?"

"Yeah," Sean said, "DON'T DO IT!"

Julie kissed him on the spot she slapped him, "Oh hush. I know your weakness." Sean relaxed and looked back up at Celebi.

"Heal him. _Now._" Jordan's Vulpix yipped in agreement.

Celebi glowed for a split second, and then returned to normal._ That was Wish. He should be healed shortly._

"Good. Now let us go back to our time." Sean said.

_Don't be hasty! Don't you need new partners to help you fight in the future?_

"Sean's right." Julie said, "We can't stay here when our world is in trouble."

"Wait!" Sean said, "Celebi, what about going back…er…forward in time to the jailbreak? Can we stop it?"

_We could. But it's impractical. Even if you do stop the Jailbreak, what happens to your high school? To the train that was attacked? When you go back to a time where you existed, you automatically are in the place you end up upon going back, and therefore not in the place you were before._

"But we can stop all of the other events, then!" Sean said.

_Sean! We don't have proper means of transportation and it takes a lot of my energy to warp time, I can't simply jump from time to time without a second thought!_

"She's lying" Julie muttered to Sean.

_I will return you to a time and place where you can move around easily. I am taking you to Chicago on July 3__rd__. You will end up in the city's festival called Taste of Chicago and will be able to move among the crowds there and not be noticed._

"Why can't we…" Jo was about to ask, she then glared at Sean, "Oh, _right._"

Sean glared back, "We saved all of those lives that were on the train, 'nuff said."

_If you don't work together, you won't survive._

Sean's face gave a pissed-off expression as he looked at Celebi, "I'm sorry, I'm not the one who dragged us into this!" His face was getting red with anger, he slowly moved towards Celebi, his fists clenched, "You little BITCH! YOU TOOK US AWAY FROM OUR HOMES, OUR FAMILIES, OUR FUCKING LIVES!" He was getting closer to Celebi, "AND ALL WE GET IS A, 'You better work together!'? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING SOUL!" His face looked like it was about to explode, he launched his fist at Celebi and was stopped mid punch by Jo, who was grasping onto his arm.

"Sean, please." Her face was pleading him to stop.

"I CAN'T STAND FOR THIS! THIS BITCH RUINED OUR LIVES!" Jo's arm started to shake, Sean was trying to break free, she applied both hands to his arm.

"Sean, please. We can't go back if you hurt her."

"HE HURT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"She also wished. He will be healed."

Sean's face relieved a little, "She still caused his pain."

Julie came up to Sean and hugged him from behind, "And she still took responsibility for it." She nuzzled herself into Sean's neck.

Girls, Sean was being held by two girls. His only weakness. He couldn't resist a woman. His face went back to normal and he let his muscles go limp. Jo let go, but Julie held her embrace, "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"What are you guys fighting about?" A voice asked. Sean spun around, knocking Julie to the ground, and saw Jordan standing in front of him.

"You're alright!" Sean yelled, his voice cracking, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Actually, no." Jordan said, "I feel like a million bucks! Who healed me anyway?"

"Celebi" Jo said.

"Thank you then." Jordan said with a nod towards Celebi. His Vulpix was on his shoulders now. Julie had to pull herself up; Sean was too excited that his friend was O.K.

_Are you ready then? _Celebi asked.

"Get us home." Sean said with a cold voice.

_O.K. But first things first, where's the pendant?_

Everyone looked at Sean, who revealed he was wearing it around his neck.

_Only you can walk under Niagara Falls. The pendant will repel the crushing water. I suggest you bring a water pokemon with you._

"You can use Bubbles." Julie said with a smile. Her face glowed, like it always did.

"Thank you." Sean said. "Can we go now?"

_Call your pokemon back. I'm not sure how the public will react to the creatures after what they've done._

Everyone called their pokemon into their pokeballs except for Jo, who left her Pikachu out.

"Megan doesn't have a pokeball." Jo said.

_I know that. Here._ Four backpacks made from rough silk were levitated to the four, _I salvaged what I could from your old packs and stocked you up with berries and twigs to eat. Megan can hide in a pack._

Jo opened up her backpack and her Pikachu jumped in, she quickly closed it and slung the heavy pack around her back.

"Ready?" Sean asked.

"Do it." Jordan said.

In a flash, they were gone.

---

Sean awoke in a port-o-potty with his pants down and a putrid smell coming from the seat below him. _Did I just take a shit? No way, no chance in Hell._

He pulled up his pants and walked out the door, seeing his friends already in a group outside of the stalls. He walked up to them, "The Taste of Chicago! I always loved it here, the food, the atmosphere, it's great!" He yelled.

The others remained silent. Sean at first wondered why, but soon realized what had happened. The Taste of Chicago always ran on the street, the city blocking off certain areas of the road. It was a week-long event where people could buy tickets to use at stands from various vendors from all over Chicago to taste their food. It always smelled great, and the atmosphere was always bright and cheery.

That atmosphere was gone. The food and the smell was still there, but the once-abundant noise and excitement was dwindled down to nothing.

"What's going on?" Sean whispered.

"I think somebody's watching us…" Jo said.

"How do you know that?" Jordan asked.

Jo pointed behind Jordan, revealing a man in a black suit talking into a walkie-talkie. He seemed to be staring at the group.

"Uhh…what's he doing?" Sean asked.

"Nothing that's any good, we have to go, now." Julie said, her sixth sense kicking in. The other three immediately understood, Celebi said they could blend in easily here, and there was a reason why they had to.

The four turned around and slowly walked onto the main street of the Taste (They didn't put food by port-a-potties. Very un-sanitary) they quickly found a stream of people they could easily fit into. The blended in quite easily.

They walked quickly with the crowd, Jo noticed some murmurs from the people around him, and a little boy pointed to Jordan and whispered something to his mom.

"Guys, something's wrong." Jordan whispered.

"Keep acting natural." Sean said.

They walked on for what seemed like forever until a Spearow flew over their heads. It hovered above them for a moment, and when it saw them it circled around and went back the way it came.

"Why is there a Spearow here?" Julie asked.

"Guys, I want to leave." Jo said, her voice now trembling.

Sean looked at Jordan, who nodded. Time to go.

They were just about to break out of the stream of people when a little girl screamed in horror, "THOSE ARE THE KILLERS!"

Sean's face turned pale, Jordan spun around, Jo jumped, and Julie just stood there. They knew why people were whispering. They were infamous, wanted by the government.

"Go, now!" Sean yelled as they quickly ran out of the crowd. There were food stands and fences blocking their way off the street, there was an angry mob forming, and Jordan noticed many Spearow closing in.

"We're trapped, and Celebi can't save us now!" Julie yelled. The four were backed into a food stand, surrounded by angry screams, "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"MURDERERS!"

"THAT HIGH SCHOOL WAS PRECIOUS TO OUR COMMUNITY!"

"YOU DEFIED THE LAW!"

"FUCK FACES!"

The crowd was getting closer to the group, their faces all bloodthirsty, even a five year old was ready to claw their eyes out.

"Sean, what do we do?" Julie asked.

"We have to fight!" He yelled.

"No!" Jordan said, "We'll only get in more trouble then!"

The chants were getting louder and the mob was getting closer, when all of the sudden a Spearow came and knocked a person down, then another, then another, until it was obvious the Spearow were defending them.

"Now's our chance!" Jordan yelled as he tried to escape the crowd, only to be knocked back by a Spearow.

The Spearow weren't protecting them, they were trapping them.

Soon the crowd hushed as a group of men in black suits walked through the middle, they parted like the Red Sea did for Moses as the men walked through, they treated them with such respect it was like they were gods. The Spearow, one by one, landed on their shoulders until every man had a bird.

"You four are wanted by the Black Hand for questioning by the government." One man said.

"Questioning? What the Hell are you talking about? We didn't kill anyone!" Sean yelled.

"You do own pokemon, yes?" Another man asked.

"So do you!" Jordan yelled, "Or are those Spearow just happening to be sitting on your shoulders?"

"You were the only ones to have pokemon during the CPS (Chicago Public School) massacre. Therefore you are prime subjects for questioning." Another man said.

"Sounds like you came up with a verdict already." Julie said.

"We have if you don't comply to our demands." Another said.

"I think you underestimate us." Sean said.

"Our influence and power is among that beyond your imagination." Another man said.

"We'll take that chance!" Jo yelled, "Megan! THUNDERBOLT!"

---

And now…

DUN DUN DUN

A CLIFFHANGER!

I'm sure that will provoke reviews!

If not, Megan won't be fighting!

I will accept double reviews, but I would prefer new ones. Remember, it's all up to you!


	12. The Black Hand

**SWEET! You all rock! KEEP IT UP and more will come!**

**WARNING: Torture in this chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 12: The Black Hand**

**---**

The Spearow on the men's arms were all simulontaneously fried by the Thunderbolt, along with the men they were sitting on, they all immediately fell to the ground, most of them unconscious or paralyzed, or both.

Megan hit the ground and shouted a triumphant, "Pika!"

The crowd around the men became furious, shouting angry things such as, "Those bastards killed The Black Hand!"

"We're doomed if The Black Hand falls! Get them!"

"I have a handgun!"

"Me too!"

"Look, the police are coming!"

Sean looked around, the crowd was now rushing in on them, "We need a way out!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

"Bubbles!" Julie yelled as she called out her Squirtle, "Bubbles! Use Hydro Pump! Get these people out of our way!"

Bubbles immediately let out an extremely powerful stream of water that knocked down anyone in front of it, it was almost like parting the red seas. The four ran down the new path, anyone who tried to reach out for them got a shock by Megan or a kick in the nads by Sean.

The four eventually got out of the street closed off for the Taste of Chicago to find S.W.A.T. cars surrounding the areas, along with black armored trucks. S.W.A.T. members popped out from behind the cars, guns aimed at the four, and men in black suits came out from behind the trucks.

"Déjà vu." Jordan said with a grunt.

"Put your hands up! Call back your pokemon!" A S.W.A.T. member yelled.

"If you attack, we'll shoot!" Another yelled

The four backed together into a circle, "What do we do?" Sean asked, "We can't just surrender! They'll separate us from our pokemon."

"We can't fight back, either." Jo said, "If we do, we'll be pumped full of lead in seconds!"

"You have 10 seconds to surrender!" A S.W.A.T. member shouted.

"We have no choice…" Julie sighed, "We have to give in…"

"No!" Sean shouted, "It's not going to end like this!"

"8 Seconds!"

Jo looked at Jordan, "I think we should surrender."

"I agree." Jordan said.

"Sean, it makes the most sense." Julie said.

"5 Seconds!"

"FINE!" Sean yelled, throwing down his silken backpack, "We surrender!" The other three followed in suit, and all four put up their hands, a sign for them not to shoot. Bubbles was called back into her pokeball, but seeing as Megan didn't have one, the S.W.A.T. team forced her to stay in the backpack.

The S.W.A.T. members looked eager to take the four, but the black suits pushed them back, "You served your purpose, it's our job to handle them from here."

Four armored vehicles pulled up in front of them, first, the backpacks were picked up and thrown into one truck, locked up and driven away. Then Jo and Julie were crudely picked up and shoved into another, which Sean tried to protest, but instead was answered with a taser to the chest. He fell back to the ground, swearing loudly.

Sean and Jordan were thrown into separate trucks. The three trucks were locked up and driven away, and in seconds it was like nothing unusual had ever happened at The Taste of Chicago.

---

_We seduce the dark with pain and rapture,_

_Like two ships, _

_That pass in the night._

_Lyrics from Whoever Brings The Night- By Nightwish_

_---_

Sean lay down on his bed in his cell silently. He was wearing nothing but a patient's gown, like one you would get when going to get a check-up. The men in the black suits had insisted on a strip search, to make sure he was hiding nothing that would help him escape. He almost thought the ones checking him were gay, for they took a long time to check him, and they checked every cavity of his body. It was definitely annoying, and extremely uncomfortable. When they cleared him, they decided to have a drug test performed on him, so they rudely ripped out some of his hair.

His cell was bare, gray concrete, a single bed, a sink, a weird-looking toilet (he had no clue how to use it) and a table with a single chair. That was it, nothing to entertain him but his own thoughts. What killed him most was not being able to talk to his friends; he needed to discuss their escape, which is exactly why they were being kept apart.

He decided to try to put the pieces together. First of all, a couple people at the Taste had called the men, "The Black Hand", so Sean assumed that that's who they were being held captive by. He was also sure they were a government-run organization, seeing as the people seemed very confident in them. But also very vulnerable without them, it was a delicate situation to think about, but it made the most sense. Also, the people seemed like they recognized him and his friends instantly, so obviously they were infamously known among the people of Chicago. Perfect.

Sean sat in silence for a long time, it was torture. He couldn't even call out Lunar, his Eevee, and play with him. Nope. It was just him and his lonesome self. He began to sing songs to himself, mostly Metallica, but some Disturbed and Nightwish to pass the time.

Eventually, he heard the sound of keys coming from further down the hallway, and a guard stopped at his cell door. He stuck the keys in the lock, turned them, and opened the door. He looked at Sean, "It's time for your interrogation."

Sean examined the guard; he was obviously very young, maybe 20 or so, with buzzed red hair and a goatee to match. He looked at Sean with cold green eyes, and was obviously very tough, for his muscles seemed to fill the whole room when he was mad. Sean immediately stood up and followed the guard out.

---

"I told you! We didn't kill anyone!" Jordan yelled at his interrogation officer, "I can't tell you enough times that we did! Our pokemon aren't capable of killing people!"

"I have heard reports of your pokemon being able to breathe fire." The plump interrogation officer said, his black pig-like eyes staring right at Jordan's, "A tiny bit of fire is enough to immolate someone quickly."

"Name one murder by arson you've had in the past few weeks." Jordan said.

"You immolate your victims, no evidence can be found." The officer said, his voice actually sounds like a pig's too, Jordan thought.

Jordan was furious, his face was red with anger, "Damn you!" he tried to stand up, but the cuffs around his hands restrained him, "You have no case against me without any evidence!"

"We have witnesses!" The officer said, now turning defensive.

Jordan was about to shove the table into the officer's stomach when the door behind him opened, Sean was shoved in. He looked up at Jordan, he mouthed the words, _they forgot about Megan. _Jordan was just able to decipher the message when he was un-cuffed and thrown out. Sean now took Jordan's seat and was cuffed.

The pig-like officer looked at Sean threateningly, "Do not play with me like your friend did, or the consequences will be severe."

Sean scowled at the officer; this was going to be a long interrogation.

---

Megan peeked out of Jo's sack to see where the Black Hand had placed her, the bags had been placed in the middle of a conference room, and no guards were around, the Pikachu decided it was her chance to escape.

She knocked over Jo's sack and crawled out, she then knocked over Jordan, Sean, and Julie's sacks. She crawled in each and rolled out the pokeballs, she lined them up neatly and pressed each button to release her partners.

The other pokemon knew what was going on, so as soon as they came out of their pokeballs they turned to Megan for direction.

---

"Fuck you."

"Answer the question, Sean." The officer said.

"Fuck you."

"Sean."

"Fuck you."

The officer's face was reddening, just was Sean wanted.

"Sean, did you or did you not break into the Illinois State Prison?"

Sean sighed, "I told you already. Do I need to spell it out? F-U-C-K Y-O-U!" Sean smirked at the officer; no information was being pried out of him.

"Do you know how much power I have?" The officer asked; his face not red anymore, but he now had a smirk on his face, "I can get away with anything I want in here. You're public enemy no. 1, who's everybody gonna believe, me or you?" He stood up and walked towards Sean slowly, his presence getting stronger with each step.

Sean smiled, "Well, if they had any brains, me."

The officer was right next to Sean now, "What was that? Punk? Would you like to repeat it again?"

Sean smirked, "If they had any brains, me."

Sean immediately felt his nose being crushed as he was slammed into the table in front of him, it broke on contact, and he could taste his own blood already. His head was pulled back up, this time the pig's mouth was in his ear, "Care to repeat that?"

Sean was in shock, but he was able to spit out, "F-f-fuck you".

Sean was rewarded with another flash of pain.

---

Jo was busy humming songs in her cell, "I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine…" it was almost as if she was un-phased by everything that was happening.

_I hope Megan's O.K. _she thought as she finished the refrain.

---

**And here is where I stop the chapter. This isn't so much as to get you to review (BUT YOU WILL!) but because I feel like I need to update, and this chapter could go on forever. I hope you liked it.**


	13. On the Loose

**I apologize for the extreme lack of updates over the past month. My computer started slowing down and the freaking Hard Drive crashed. **

**So I got my new hard drive. Now I can finally continue to chronicle the mystery of the Pokemon outbreak.**

**Have Fun.**

**---**

**Chapter 13:**

**On the Loose**

**---**

Jo sat in her cell continuing to hum her songs. She was completely calm, confident almost, in the idea that she would soon escape the grip of the Black Hand. Her Pikachu, Megan, knew what to do in a situation where they were split up. There was no way she was going to be trapped for much longer.

On her way to the…well...she didn't know where she was. She figured it was the headquarters for the Black Hand. Anyway, she had been transported in the same truck as Julie, and they discussed their plan. If they ever escaped and got their backpacks, they would immediately call the others cell phone to regroup if they were separated. It was a fragile and very unreliable plan, but it was the best they had, and the driver heard their conversation, so he gassed the back and they were knocked out.

That was the last she saw Julie.

She knew that it would be a while until she saw her again.

---

"Damn you kid! What will it take to get information out of you?" The pig-like officer said, his face contorting with rage. He was staring at Sean, who was almost knocked out, his nose was completely deformed, and he had scars across his back where he was whipped. He was on the verge of a blackout, and he could barely say a word.

"I…di…nt…kill…no…body." Sean stuttered. He eyes were closed now.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" The pig yelled, but all Sean could hear was a squeal. He didn't respond. He just sat there.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Sean could make out the words he was saying this time.

"Not…ly...ing." He stuttered. "Please…"

The pig's face relaxed, he enjoyed being plead to, he pressed a button on the table, "Take him to the infirmary. He seriously beat himself up in here; he tried to plead insanity, he threw his head on the table many times, he also threw his back against the chair and has wounds on his back, this kid is crazy…yes…I tried to stop him but he would attack me…I had no tranquilization materials on hand…it won't happen again. He's trying to blame me for hurting him…yeah...he might actually be insane…O.K. Open the door."

There was a loud buzzing sound behind Sean, he felt his hands being un-cuffed, and that was the last thing he felt before he fell unconscious.

---

Julie was eating her dinner in her cell, it was horrible. A burger on a bun that tasted like cardboard, it didn't even have some ketchup to make it taste better. Her drink was even worse, milk that would expire the next day. She could tell, too.

When she finished eating her "meal" she lay down on her bed. It was torture, she was so bored. She slept all she could. She held out that hope that Megan would go into action soon, but hope was so hard to find in a place as dull as her cell.

She thought of her family back home. She lived in a suburb of Chicago, Aurora, and had a large family back there; 7 brothers and 5 sisters. She was born 6th, and had a twin brother, Luis. They were extremely close, they did everything together. They even went on their first dates together as a double-date.

He was a football player on her high school football team. He made the varsity team freshman year. She was getting worried about him though; he would come home late after some games, and sometimes he looked like another person, like he was zoned out of the world. Sometimes his face was pale, and one time Julie smelled alcohol on his breath.

One night he came home and Julie was the only person awake. He staggered over to her and told her that he had the best sex ever that night and that he found a guy for her. She was disgusted with him and slapped him, threatening to tell their parents if he ever had sex or drank again. He then slapped her back, a cut going down her cheek, yelling at her saying she couldn't tell him how to live his life.

He committed suicide the next day. He was only 3 months into his freshman year.

It threw her family into turmoil; Julie was thrown into depression and wouldn't talk to anyone for months. She did all of her schoolwork at home and her grades stayed steady enough, but her family and friends became increasingly worried about her. They got her a psychiatrist, and for a while she wouldn't speak to him, but on the third week of her meetings with him she broke down crying. She cried for hours, and the next day she began to talk to people again. A few weeks later life was back to normal for her and her family. She thought about her brother and prayed for him every day, hoping that he is now in heaven living in eternal happiness and peace with God.

One night before the Illinois State Prison outbreak, however, she had a dream where she was in a garden with her brother. It was the first time she had dreamt about her brother since his suicide, and she only remembers one thing he said throughout the conversation she had with him throughout the dream;

"You were right about me Julie. I was too brash in my decision to commit suicide. But in a way I was right. Julie, I cannot think about what you had to endure when I died, but you are about to go through a trial so great, what you went through during my death will only lighten your load during this time."

She now knows what he meant. She also knows he is in heaven now, living among the angels.

---

The hallways turned red as the alarms went off around the building. Megan had been discovered. Jo ran to the bars of her cell to see he Staryu whizzing down the hallway. She backed away from her bars and it smashed them. She jumped out and hugged the Pokemon, "Thank you Staryu! Where's Megan and the others?"

Staryu whizzed back down the hallway and Jo ran after it.

---

"What the fuck? Where did all of these Pokemon come from…AH!" A guard yelled as he was hit by a Hydro pump from Bubbles.

Megan, Bubbles, and Lunar were heading towards the infirmary. Staryu was looking for Jo, Jordan, and Julie while Shade and Kyuubii were defending the backpacks. Lunar picked up Sean's scent and chased it.

The hallways were like a maze, pure white walls and always a T-junction at the end of each hall. If Lunar hadn't picked up Sean's scent, they would be lost right now.

Right before they reached the end of the hallway they were in, two guards clad in black slid in front of them, they were holding AK-47's. The three Pokemon spun around and tried to escape the other way, but two more guards were already running down that end of the hallway.

"Fire!" A guard yelled.

Bubbles withdrew into her shell and spun around in the air; powerful jets of water emerged and provided a protective shield around the other two Pokemon. When the clips of the AK-47's were emptied, Bubbles shot them each with a water gun and Megan fired a thunderbolt at them, the guard's bodies exploded and coated the walls with blood. The three Pokemon continued on Sean's trail.

When they reached the infirmary Bubbles blasted the nurses to the wall, knocking them out. They found Sean on a bed asleep, his body seemingly untouched. Lunar jumped on his chest and brushed his tail in his face, Sean woke up with a sneeze and found his Pokemon in front of him.

"Lunar!" Sean yelled. He hugged the Pokemon and saw that Megan and Bubbles were there, too.

"Megan," Sean said, "Where are the backpacks?"

"Pika!" Megan yelled as she sprinted back down the hallway she came from. Sean jumped off the bed with Lunar and ran after her, not even wondering why he wasn't harmed from the interrogation.

---

"Come with me, you bastard!" A guard yelled as he yanked Jordan out of his cell. He cuffed him and dragged him down the hall.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" Jordan asked.

"We're sending you to another Black Hand facility. There has been an incident over here." The guard said.

"Not too good with your security, are you?" Jordan asked smugly. He was rewarded with the smack on the head with the guard's club.

---

Jo reached the room with the sacks before Sean, she saw that a hole was blasted through the window on the far side of the room, revealing a forest surrounding the building they were trapped in.

Megan and Sean followed in shortly after. Sean and Jo greeted each other with a hug, and Megan jumped up on her shoulders.

"What about the others?" Sean asked. Shade and Kyuubii were still guarding the room.

"I don't know. Megan did this whole thing."

"Pika!" Megan yelled. She pointed at Kyuubii, who was barking madly. Sean could hear guards down the hallway.

"Jo, grab the bags, we have to go!" Sean yelled.

"What about the others?" Jo asked.

"We have to go! We don't have any other choice! We'll come back for them later tonight."

Jo looked around, then sighed, "Okay. Shade! Kyuubii! Let's go!"

Jo grabbed the bags and Sean escorted everyone out the window, making sure everyone was O.K., he jumped out the window and breathed in fresh air for the first time in what seemed like years. He looked up and saw a beautiful sunset, took it in for a moment, then followed Jo and the Pokemon into the forest.

---

Jordan and Julie were thrown into a new cell chained together, it was a very large cell but it seemed to be empty. There was no other object in the room besides them.

"You will be locked in here until we prepare our transportation. Don't get too comfortable, even though I doubt that's possible." A guard said. He slammed the cell door and walked away, soon the lights were out and the cell was pitch-black.

"What do you think just happened?" Julie asked.

"Some of us escaped." Jordan said.

---

**How was** **that? I think I'm a bit rusty, but I planned out the rest of the story. You are all in for quite a ride.**

**Please review, but I won't be so pushy this time.**


	14. Allies

**HA! It's been a while. No time to explain though. Back to writing the epic chronicle of The Void!**

**---**

**Chapter 14: Allies**

**---**

The sun was setting, the trees in the forest began to cast their long shadows, soon to join together and become one veil of darkness.

Sean and Jo have been running for what had seemed like hours, but in reality had only been about 10 minutes. They got away from their oppressors, but Jordan and Julie failed to escape. It wasn't their fault, though; the Black Hand got the news of the escape early, and they were re-captured before any rescue attempt could be made.

Sean fell back against a tree, and Jo fell right on the ground. Her Pikachu jumped right next to her and looked at her with sorry eyes. She pat it on the head and said between rasping breaths, "You did the best you could, Megan. We're safe now."

The Pikachu's eyes brightened slightly, revealing that she still felt bad about not saving the others regardless of it being her fault or not. Sean noticed this.

_Why does she still feel bad? That doesn't seem to be a pokemon-like quality. I thought if they were praised by their masters, they would be happy regardless of what happened beforehand. _

Sean didn't catch himself staring at the Pikachu, Jo looked at him, "Sean, are you alright?"

Sean broke his trance and looked at Jo, "I'm fine. What are we going to do about Jordan and Julie? They're still trapped." A knot formed in Sean's gut, why was it them that made it out, why not Jordan and Julie?

"I guess our best bet is to break back in and save them." Jo said.

Sean grimaced at the thought; he did not want to go back into that place. It was too risky. What if they got caught again? What if…

_Don't be a coward, you idiot._

"Alright." Sean said, "Tonight we're breaking back in."

---

The cell was dark and smelled like rotting raw beef. It was damp and humid, the warm air only increasing the intensity of the foul smell. Jordan's head throbbed from where he got clubbed, he tried to reach up and rub it, but his chained hands brought up Julie's arms, and he couldn't reach his head.

"Damn it! We're screwed." Jordan yelled.

"Well, at least we're not locked up alone this time." Julie said.

Jordan sighed, "I guess you're right. But I feel so helpless without Kyuubii." He stared at the ground, "Let's face it, our journey ends here."

Julie grabbed Jordan's hand, much to Jordan's surprise. His face turned red.

"No. Just wait. Sean and Jo are coming to get us right now. We're going to get out of here." Julie said, grasping Jordan's hand tighter, "they're our friends, they won't let us down."

Her hand was so soft; it was like baby skin, flawless. Her voice was so clear, she sounded so _innocent_. Jordan found this attractive. He couldn't help but think of what he could do with her if they weren't chained together. He could touch her silky hair, he could hold her gently body in his arms, he could taste her angelic lips…

_No! _Jordan thought to himself; _Stop it! She's SEAN'S girlfriend! NOT YOURS!_

"Um, Jordan?" Julie asked, "You stopped talking."

Jordan didn't even notice his hard-on when she started talking to him, "Oh, um, I was just thinking, do you really think they're coming? I mean, what if they were captured again?"

Julie giggled, "Of course they weren't captured again. If anything, they're going to get themselves into a bit of trouble."

The two heard the sound of rattling chains in the back of the cell, startling them. They both lay quiet for a long minute, hoping not to anger whoever was making the noise, it could be anyone.

After a while, they heard the voice of a teenage boy, "Hello? I know you're there."

Julie jumped, still holding Jordan's hand; Jordan hushed her, assuring her everything was alright. He was getting protective.

"Hey, I'm Jordan. And my friend here is Julie. Who are you?"

"My name's Matt" the voice said, he sounded friendly. "Why are you here?"

"We're the convicted terrorists. We were caught not too long ago. What about you?" Jordan asked.

The voice gasped, "You…you're the people the Black Hand has been looking for ever since you broke into the Illinois State prison?"

"Yes…why?" Julie asked, speaking to the voice for the first time.

"I've been here for a week now. I and my friend, Parker, were in Joliet looking for you guys since you broke in. We have pokemon of our own, and were hoping to help you guys out. We thought you found a hiding place and were looking for clues when the Black Hand found us. We both split up and ran when we were found, but I was caught. I don't know what happened to Parker."

"That's horrible!" Julie said, "And you've been here for a week…do you ever get worried?"

"Of course I do!" The voice said, "But there's nothing I can do about it. I'm locked up here. But since you guys are, too, I guess I'm the lucky one out of us two. You four are heroes to us."

"We're…heroes?" Jordan asked.

"Of course you are! You knew that pokemon had something to do with the Joliet prison incident and the Chicago High School massacre. So you did something about it, we wanted to help."

"Well, thanks for trying, but you really didn't have too, I mean, look where you are now." Julie said.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm going to get myself into even more trouble. Because I'm going with you guys when we get out of here."

---

The conference room was very much the stereotypical one. A Maplewood table with a glossy finish lay in the center, taking up most of the space of the room. Red velvet padded chairs were placed around with, with executives in tuxedo shirts, black jackets and black ties sat around. The leader of the conversation sat at the head of the table towards the back of the brown-walled room. He, too, was wearing the garb of his colleagues. He had a small stack of papers in front of him, each detailing one of the four kids they had captured today. He was tall and muscular, he had blonde hair and green eyes, and an air of leadership and fear was around him. He looked at the group, glanced at the papers, and stood up to speak.

"So, the ones we believe have escaped are Sean and Jo, they took all of the pokemon, and have made significant damage to the infrastructure of the building, correct?"

"That is correct, sir" one of the other men said.

"Please, call me Clayton. Now, I want to make this brief, so I'm going to tell you what we're going to do and that'll be it. We're going to take the three prisoners still here and load them up in separate transport trucks. They will be driven to our HQ in New York City. Then, when the other two try to rescue them, we'll capture them and take them to San Diego. They will be separated then and be completely powerless." Clayton looked at his colleagues, they all nodded with agreement at the plan.

Clayton cleared his voice, "Then you all know what to do. Dismissed."

---

The sun was set now; the only light was that of the windows of the facility. Sean and Jo were lying in the bushes, with Lunar and Megan sitting right next to them. The other pokemon were instructed to surround the facility, and to attack when all of the lights shut off and turn back on. Pikachu was going to disrupt the main power generator's flow of electricity and re-establish it quickly in order to perform this feat. Sean had seen the generator in the infirmary, so that's where they were headed.

The hole that Sean and Jo had created to leave the facility was being guarded, so they had to get rid of the guards before they broke in.

"So, Megan will zap them and I will drag them into the bushes, we will change into their clothes and sneak in. Megan will be in her pokeball and we will take her to the electricity generator, she'll disrupt it momentarily, and our attack will begin, correct?" Sean asked.

"Right." Jo said, "Ready?"

"So much can go wrong…let's go."

---

Jordan was thrown into the armored truck with his hands unbound. He squirmed as they locked the door behind him, leaving him alone except for two bottles of water and a loaf of bread.

Where were they taking him? Was he being separated from Julie and Matt? Would he ever see Sean or Kyuubii again?

He felt the car start, he would know soon enough.

---

Jo and Sean were in the facility, Lunar and Megan were in their pokeballs, and the rest of the pokemon were outside, ready to attack.

This was going smoothly.

Sean and Jo were moving briskly through the white hallways; Jo knew exactly where to go. She turned left, then right, then another left. Sean saw signs hanging around; apparently they were heading to the prison cells and the mess hall. The infirmary, Jo said, was on the way to the mess hall. So they were on the right track.

They were approaching the infirmary when a guard walked out and confronted them.

"Excuse me," he said, "but may I ask why you're in such a rush, soldiers?"

Sean made sure not to make eye contact, "We're…er…heading to the mess hall!"

The guard had a surprised look on his face, he studied the two further, "Dinner is almost over, you know."

"We know," Jo said, "we forgot to eat, that's why we're moving so fast to get there." The guard didn't look convinced, "PLEASE! We didn't each lunch today because of the prisoners, and we've been on extensive duty because of the breakout, please let us through!"

The guard smiled, "O.K., move along." He stepped out of the way, Sean and Jo continued on.

They reached the infirmary in no time; they quickly stepped in and closed the door. The nurse wasn't anywhere to been seen, and there were no patients. In the back of the room there was an electricity generator, a loud buzz was being emitted.

"Megan, go!" Jo yelled, Megan popped out of her pokeball and ran towards the generator. She hopped onto it and braced herself; she let out a "Pika!" and absorbed some of the energy.

Immediately the lights went out, it was pitch black for a split second, but the lights returned to full power as instantly as they were turned off.

Jo and Sean sat there, they heard people outside, exchanging confused remarks. Nothing else was happening.

"I guess they didn't…" Jo began, and suddenly she heard a crash outside, followed by screams and gunshots.

Sean called out Lunar and looked at Jo, she nodded, "Let's go, Megan!"

Together they kicked open the door in front of them, Lunar let out a swift attack and Pikachu blasted electricity at the guards. The guards outside their door collapsed to the floor, many dead.

Sean and Jo looked around to see which one of their pokemon had done this, but only found a Graveler and a Vibrava. A short kid walked out from behind them, he was wearing a striped zip-up sweater and blue jeans with holes in them. He had brown hair, and looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you from the Black Hand?"

Sean and Jo looked at him weirdly at first, but then realized they were in Black Hand uniforms.

Sean stepped out, "No, we just killed these men. My name's Sean, and this is Jo. We're here to rescue friends. Who are you?"

"My name's Parker. I'm here to save a friend, too." The kid, Parker, said. "Would you like my assistance?"

"We would. Let's go."

---

**I've been getting GREAT response from my return so far. THEREFORE:**

**I WANT REVIEWS, PEOPLE**

**I'm also considering dropping this to a T rating, seeing that I have no plans for nudity.**

**Anyway, I think I'll be getting more active now. Please, enjoy!  
**


	15. Mewtwo

**NOTE:**

**Starting with Ch. 16 this story will be dropped to a T rating. This means that you will have to go to the rated T section to read my story.**

**---**

**Chapter 15: Mewtwo**

**---**

Sean, Jo, and their new ally, Parker, ran down the hall with their pokemon leading to the prison block. They heard screams and gunshots all around them, but their plan was to not worry about their pokemon. They were competent and smart fighters, they weren't going to let the Black Hand kill them so easily.

They did know, however, that the reason why they didn't have to worry about their pokemon was that they weren't being targeted for killing. They were supposed to be captured.

They also knew that they, themselves, weren't going to be so lucky.

They were going to be killed.

This only gave them more motivation to move faster, though. They were cutting out the outside world as they followed the twisting, white halls of the facility. Soon the walls were flashing red and a piercing, wailing sound invaded their ears.

"RED ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED! FIRE AT WILL! SHOOT TO KILL!"

Sean found some sick humor at the fact that the last two lines rhymed.

The three started hearing footsteps behind them, Sean turned around to see two guards armed with pistols running down the hall, straight at them.

Megan saw this and let out a thundershock, the guards fell to the ground and the pistols exploded in their hands.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" Parker said.

"Umm, Parker, her name's Megan." Jessica said.

"Oh, right, sorry."

They continued running down the hall until they saw a large, armored door. An electric locking mechanism was in place and in effect, requiring a fingerprint in order to pass. Sean and Parker ran down the hall and grabbed the body of an officer and pressed his index finger on the door, the locked opened with a loud CLICK!

They were in.

The three ran inside the door and allowed it to lock behind them.

No turning back now.

The three looked down the prison block hallway. It was a very simple prison block. There were 4 cells lined up on each side of the hall, and at the end there was an intersection. This intersection led to the showers and to the interrogation room, as Sean found out earlier.

Upon further inspection, the three found doors at the end of each hallway, this was most likely how they were all separated into different blocks, under the assumption that the other doors led to other blocks.

The three decided to stick together and ran from cell block to cell block, hoping to find their trapped friends before the guards got to them.

They looked for about 10 minutes until they were sure they were lost, and that their friends were already gone.

"DAMMIT!" Sean yelled as he punched a wall, which gave no response to his rage. Jo put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Look, we couldn't find their bags, so obviously they were taken somewhere, most likely with them. Have faith, Julie and Jordan are smart people."

The two didn't even notice Parker, who was now leaning on a wall, with his Vibrava and Graveler trying to comfort him.

"What're gonna do now, Parker?" Jo asked, "I mean, now that you know Matt's not here, maybe he was taken with our friends?" Parker still gave no reaction to her words. "Well, maybe you should join us. We're short on people now, and I'm more than confident that we can help each other out a bit." She stopped, Parker still didn't react. She put out her hand, "Well, are you with us?"

Parker put out his hand and grabbed hers, "I'm with you."

Jo smiled, "Great."

---

Clayton was outraged. How could these kids be bypassing his security?

Clayton was in the security room in the facility. He could clearly see the three intruders in the dark prison block. They didn't know that when they entered, not only did the door lock behind them, but a gas was also emitted into the room by a security guard. This was a knockout gas, and it was being released in large excrements.

Too much knockout gas can kill.

This was Clayton's goal.

An executive burst through the door to the security room, "Clayton, your 'copter will be here in T-minus 10 minutes, sir.

"Great." Clayton said with a chuckle, "I'll be ready in 9".

--9 MINUTES LEFT--

Sean heard footsteps around the corner, followed by a couple grunts and shouts.

"They're over here!"

"Quickly! Get them before the gas gets them first!"

"GAS?" Parker yelled, "They're GASSING us?"

"SHIT!" Sean yelled, "We're on a time crunch. We HAVE to get out of here!"

"FOLLOW ME!" Jo yelled as she ran down a hall. Sean and Parker followed suit, there was really nothing better to do.

Jo stopped at a dead end, she swore silently to herself, she then turned around and looked at Sean and Parker, "I have a plan, you guys just have to follow it, got it?"

"Got it." Sean said, Parker nodded.

Jo took the leadership role, "Parker, call out Vibrava!"

Parker pulled out a pokeball and called out the pokemon, Sean began to cough. The gas was getting to him.

Jo looked at Sean, this was what she was going to fix, "Vibrava, use VACUUM CUT!"

Vibrava spun around quickly as the air was quickly drained from the area the three were standing in, Sean and Parker gasped, but the air soon returned, Vibrava had now conjured a whirlwind that kept the noxious fumes away.

"It worked!" Jo yelled.

The guards could see them now, Sean knew, he heard swearing, "SHIT! How are we going to shoot past that?"

Sean looked at Jo, "Now what?"

"Hold on." Jo said.

A few seconds later, they heard a crash, most likely from a wall crumbling, and screaming. Guns were fired, but to no avail. Eventually the chaos stopped. Jo told Vibrava to calm down the wind, and the four saw all of the pokemon assaulting the base standing there.

"They're O.K.!" Sean yelled. He looked behind them to see a hole in the wall, leading to a staircase. They had to find information on where their friends went before it was destroyed. He got the attention of Jo and Parker, and they ran towards the staircase with their pokemon.

--5 MINUTES LEFT--

The three reached the second floor of the building and saw a conference room, papers scattered all around the ground. They ran in and quickly shuffled through the sea of paperwork, hoping something would give them a clue to where their friends went.

The papers had a bunch of information that didn't seem significant to what was going on at the moment, a bunch of papers concerning financial circumstances, some suggesting campaigns with Pepsi or Coke.

These papers were of no concern for Sean; he needed to know where Jordan and Julie were taken.

They searched for what seemed like hours.

"Guys! I found something!" Parker was holding a single sheet of paper, he read it, and immediately gave a look of discouragement.

"Guys," Parker said, "They're on their way to NYC."

--3 MINUTES LEFT—

"NO!" Sean yelled. He fell to the ground and landed on his knees, "We have to catch them!"

Jo was now looking at the paper, "Can't." She said, "They left 3 hours ago."

"DAMMIT!" Sean yelled.

"LOOK!" Parker yelled, pointing at a spot on the paper, "It says that a guy named Clayton is going to be leaving on a helicopter at 10pm, what time is it now?"

Sean looked at his watch, standing up, "9:57"

"Shit. To the roof! There has to be a helipad!" Jo yelled.

--1 MINUTE LEFT--

The three reached the roof and saw a man in a dark tuxedo outfit standing in front of a giant helipad. He turned around slowly, he seemed to be expecting them.

"I knew you would make it out." The man said, the three heard a helicopter overhead. The man's figure was wavering under the moonlight.

"Where are you taking out friends?" Sean yelled. The helicopter landed behind the man, he walked into it and turned around, he stared at them and pulled out a pokeball.

"I don't know. Maybe this guy does." The helicopter pulled away as he threw the pokeball.

"Go, Mewtwo!"

---

The moon seemed to put a spotlight on the menacing pokemon.

Mewtwo.

The three looked at the pokemon in awe as the helicopter flew away, his eyes glew red. His skin was oily and slick. He looked right at Sean as he summoned his giant spoon.

"RUN!"

Jo tackled Sean to the ground as a Psybeam passed right above them. The pokemon were in attack formation. Megan, Kyuubii, Shade, Vibrava, and Graveler all launched attacks that were immediately deflected by Mewtwo.

"Crap!" Parker yelled.

Mewtwo threw his spoon into the roof; a giant crack began to crawl out from it.

Sean got on his feet, "He going to shatter the…"

The floor fell out from under him, he began to tumble threw the air, his world was being thrown left and right. Pieces of concrete began to smash into his body.

He was sure he was going to die.

He closed his eyes, _it can't end here!_

"Umbre!"

He landed hard on the back of a black pokemon, he was let down onto some grass. He opened his eyes and looked up to see an Umbreon staring at him.

"Lunar?" He asked.

The Umbreon nodded. Sean got up and looked around; the building was shattered in front of him. Jo was on his left, being helped by a Haunter, most likely Shade. He turned to see Parker on his right being helped up by Graveler and Vibrava.

And right in front of him was Mewtwo.

"Lunar!" Sean yelled, "Mewtwo is weak to dark types! I need you to do everything I say!"

Lunar nodded, "Umbre!"

"Lunar! Double team!"

Lunar began making copies of itself and surrounded Mewtwo, who was exceedingly calm. Sean was getting nervous, what if this didn't work?

"Crunch!"

The clones all leapt at Mewtwo simulantaneously; brandishing their sharp teeth. Mewtwo spun around, and with a swipe of his spoon made all of the clones disappear.

Lunar was unaffected. He bit Mewtwo square on the chest, making the legendary pokemon scream in pain. He was immediately hit by a shadowball and two ice beams. He fell to the ground. Sean looked at Jo and Parker.

"Call your pokemon back! We have to run while we can!"

All of the pokemon, including Megan, were called into their pokeballs. The three ran into the dark forest, leaving the legendary Mewtwo unconscious.

---

I HATED WRITING THAT BATTLE SCENE! But it was necessary, sorry if it sucked.

Please review and/or track!


	16. Pile Up

**I decided to not drop this story to a T rating. I would have to edit every existing chapter for language. I am WAY too lazy to do that.**

**---**

**Chapter 16: Pile-Up**

**---**

Jordan woke up with a searing pain going through his head. He knew why, the driver wasn't being very careful with the cargo in the back of his truck, him. He wearily sat up and looked out the small, barred window in the back. He saw nothing but darkness and flashing lights. They were in a tunnel.

But where were they? Were Julie and Matt close by? Or were they all separated after being captured at the facility? What about Sean and Jo? Were they O.K.? What about Kyuubii?

Jordan decided all of those matters, even the one about his pokemon, were insignificant at the time. He had to get out of the grip of the Black Hand. He looked around the car, there was a wall separating him from the front of the car, there was a vent on the wall to his left, he had half a loaf of bread and half a bottle of water left.

Great. Nothing could get him out. He was stuck until he was pulled out of the car by the Black Hand and thrown someplace to be locked away and interrogated forever. He never even got to talk to his family, and obviously he and his friends were top headlines on the news back home. He hoped the media was more sympathetic towards them, but he knew they weren't going to be. The media always follows what the government says about who's a bad guy and who's a good guy.

He spat. Pathetic.

Even so, he wondered where he was. He looked out the window again to see that he was still in the tunnel. This was taking a while. How long had he been awake? 5 minutes? At least that, so why were they still in the tunnel, they didn't stop moving, so there wasn't an accident.

There were only two tunnels this long he has ever heard of. One was in Europe and connected France to Britain, the other was the Lincoln Tunnel that led to Manhattan Island in NYC.

Shit.

---

Cramer Handel was comfortably sitting in his office suite in Manhattan. His computer in front of him had a live feed of the Lincoln Tunnel streaming, and he spotted the Black Hand's symbol on one of the trucks that drove by one of his hidden cameras.

He picked up a walkie talkie, "Subjects have entered the tunnel. Start plan Blackout."

---

Jordan only realized what had happened when he hit the door to the truck of the car with great force. He heard swearing from the driver, and outside he could hear lots of beeping from cars. He looked out the window and saw something dreadful. All of the lights in the Lincoln tunnel were cut.

Nobody could see.

There were still cars pouring in.

This could…no…WILL get messy.

Jordan moved to the center of the car quickly, and in good timing, the door to the trunk has just been hit and a large dent was made, it looked like a Chevy Suburban. He would NOT have survived that blow. He looked around the trunk again to no avail, but he did notice he was on top of his silken backpack. He picked it up and threw it around his shoulders. He heard nothing but chaos on the outside.

Jordan was thrown off his feet when his car flipped over backwards. He hit the ceiling hard when it hit the ground, presumably crushing the Suburban that had hit them just a few seconds ago. He felt blood gathering in his hair. He had to move.

He looked at the trunk door and saw that it was blown wide open. He could see to the outside. Cars finally understood what was going on and began to stop, but the tunnel was still open and there were still crashes going on outside the tunnel. He decided it was as safe it was ever going to be and jumped out. He landed on the crumpled hood of a car and jumped onto the asphalt. He looked around, drivers had turned on their floodlights for a greater field of view, so he was able to see. He looked around and saw the other two Black Hand trucks close by, one was on its side and one was stuck on the top of another car.

"Jordan!"

He looked to his right to see Julie climbing over some cars to get to him. She was flashing in and out of sight due to the darkness. Her right arm was covered in blood , but she had obtained her backpack. She seemed to forget her injury as she ran up to him.

Jordan was relieved to see her, he was glad to know his worst fears weren't realized. "What's going on?" He asked.

Julie climbed over the last car and ran over to him. She hugged him and look at him, "I think someone was trying to get the Black Hand. Why else would all of the lights in the tunnel suddenly shut off?"

Jordan thought about it and couldn't think of a good reason other than that. "But why would they want the Black Hand? They're government-run, right?"

Julie nodded, "Yea, but Britain also controlled the boats the tea was on during the Boston Tea Party."

"Do you think it might have something to do with us?"

"It could, but first we have to find Matt and get the Hell out of here. My cell phone doesn't get a signal here."

Wait, a cell phone? How did Julie still have her phone? As if reading his mind, Julie responded, "They didn't strip search the girls, and I have a…secret compartment" she tapped her breast. She hid it in her bra.

"Well…um…" Jordan looked around the tunnel, trying to avert the flow of conversation. He didn't like talking about that kind of stuff when Sean wasn't around. Sean made it sound absolutely ridiculous and sometimes even a bit funny.

Julie looked in the direction the cars were headed, "I think we should be getting to the other end of this tunnel. Whatever was trying to stop the Black Hand, or us, didn't want us to get to the other side."

"Right," Jordan said with a nod, "Let's find Matt first."

The cars had all stopped moving a while ago, but Jordan still suspected that there will still be crashes outside the tunnel. It was a long tunnel, so it would take a while for the pile-up to reach the outside.

This was going to be a long day.

Jordan and Julie both began to run to the other side of the tunnel, if someone was chasing them, they were pretty vulnerable at the moment. They lept over cars and dead bodies, they heard sounds of pain and terror, people calling for help, begging to be saved. They couldn't stop moving, though. They might be being chased and had to keep moving.

All this time they were on the lookout for Matt. They couldn't find his truck, so he might have been behind them. Jordan hoped to God that Matt could catch up if they didn't find him.

The tunnel went on forever. It had to be at least a mile long. They obviously weren't far when the crashes started, because Jordan remembered it all happening within minutes of entering. Considering the high level of congestion in the tunnel that there was at the time, he guessed that they weren't more than a quarter mile in by the time it all started.

They kept running into the darkness of the tunnel, Julie grabbed Jordan's hand to assure that they don't get separated. Julie heard screams from children above all else. The cries for their mothers and fathers, their brothers and sisters, most of them were probably dead. She wanted to stop and help them, she wanted to become all of the lost mothers, sisters, brothers and fathers, but she knew she couldn't. She, Jordan, Sean, and Jo were the only four who knew anything about what was happening to the world, and she couldn't risk being caught again. She silently swore to herself that when she finds the ones responsible for this, they will pay. She would not show mercy.

They were running for almost ten minutes when they both heard a familiar cry.

"Jordan! Julie! Help me out here!"

Jordan spun to his right and saw Matt, his body half-lighted by car headlights, standing up, trying to help a small boy from under a car's wheel. His left leg was caught under it, he was very young, probably about six, and his mother was slouched over the hood of the car. Her head was split open, she was dead.

But he was not. He had a bad gash in his chest, and it was bleeding fast. But he was conscious and was applying as much pressure as he could while Matt tried to help him. His face showed signs of excessive crying, but the kid was determined to survive. Matt was trying to lift the car off his leg, he was getting leverage, but the wheel wouldn't lift up far enough. Jordan and Julie both ran over and helped Matt. The three of them easily got the car up and the kid quickly rolled out of the way. They dropped the car and Julie lifted him into her arms, cradling him.

The boy looked up at her, his eyes were a deep blue, and his long brown hair was falling over his eyes. Julie brushed them out of the way and looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something,

"My mommy is in Heaven now, isn't she?" the boy said, choking on the last word.

Julie began to tear up, she pushed the boy's head into her chest and took a deep breath to hold back the tears, "She is watching over you now, and she wants you to keep going. She wants you to live a full, happy life, O.K.?"

The boy began to cry, but in the middle of the sobs she heard a faint "O.K."

Julie was infuriated. Whoever had done this was now going to receive absolute Hell from her.

Jordan looked at Matt, "We have to keep moving, we have to get out of this tunnel." He looked at Julie, "You carry the kid, he has to get out of here with us. I'll give you a piece of my shirt to apply to his wound. Matt, how many pokeballs do you have?"

Matt looked at Jordan, "I don't have any."

Jordan looked at Julie, she nodded. "I kept mine in my bra, I have five."

"Good enough." Jordan said, satisfied. "Let's move."

---

They reached the end of the tunnel without much trouble. Jordan's hunch was right; the traffic did take a while to reach the end. It turned out to be a one and half mile tunnel that led to Manhattan. Upon reaching the exit, they found a police line in front of it, and many cop cars surrounding the tunnel. Jordan saw a pile-up beyond the police line and saw that it had extended far beyond the tunnel. How many people died because of this event? Who was responsible?

Julie looked at the boy, whose name was Michael; he was asleep now, which was not good. He was still losing blood and his gash would need to be stitched in order to fully heal. Matt had gotten attention of a nearby cop and explained the situation to him. The cop was surprised to see them in patient gowns, but when he saw the boy he decided that none of it mattered. He escorted them to the nearest available cop car a few hundred feet away and showed them in. Matt thanked the cop and they were sped off to the nearest hospital.

---

**I didn't really know how exactly to end that chapter, sorry if it was awkward. I haven't updated in a while due to lack of inspiration, but lots of inspiration comes from reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Flight!

**I'm getting a lot of support from my readers as of late, I'm *SO* glad you guys enjoy this story! I do this because I love to, so THANK YOU for encouraging my writing.**

**NOTE: I Fixed a part in the story where I called Julie "Jill". I was playing Resident Evil the other day so...yeah.  
**

**---**

**Chapter 17: Flight!**

**---**

It was dawn when Sean awoke from his slumber on the forest floor. His whole body ached due to the lack of a comfortable place to sleep, but in the end, the three friends decided it was best to trade in comfort for safety. Sean looked around his hollow log shelter, there were maggots hanging from the ceiling, gross little white things that only grew up to be one of the most annoying pests one could think of, flies. Their small, practically translucent bodies wriggled around the decaying log, enjoying their virtually endless buffet so that one day they may turn into a full-grown nuisance. Sean looked down at his shirt and saw a couple of maggots that fell wriggling around on it. He crawled out of his log and brushed them off. Disgusting little things they were.

He pulled out his luxury ball and called out Lunar. His Umbreon stretched and then walked over to him, its eyes lighting up with hope. Lunar wasn't depressed at the loss of their friends, instead he was hopeful, almost as if he knew they were going to see them again. Sean admired this about his partner, he never gave up, he hoped that one day would become like him.

Sean walked over to a nearby bush and grabbed his backpack. He searched through it and found an oran berry. He tossed it to Lunar, who ate it happily. Sean looked up in the trees and saw Jo and Parker sleeping in neighboring oaks. They seemed to be deep in their slumber, so Sean decided that he could take a walk with Lunar.

Sean made Lunar use foresight on their camp so that they wouldn't get lost on their little stroll through the forest. He decided not to go too far, if something happened, he wanted to be at camp to help.

He picked a random direction and walked towards it, away from their cluster of trees they called camp. He and Lunar encountered many different types of shrubs, one actually holding pecha berries, Sean picked them and put them in his pack, making sure to plant one so it could grow into a tree later in life.

They wandered for a few minutes when Sean started to notice slash marks on the trees, as if something had gotten into a battle. There were large X's carved into the bark of surrounding trees. Some of them had their trunks completely cut off. Lunar noticed this and got into a defensive position, whatever was used to be here had to be pretty strong to let out attacks like that.

Sean cautiously proceeded to find that the damage only got worse, except that now trees seemed to be completely uprooted. Sean turned to Lunar, "Keep your eyes peeled, I have a feeling that we didn't finish Mewtwo for good back there." His pokemon nodded, it was obviously thinking the same exact thing.

Then Sean heard it, a piercing screech from a nearby pokemon, screaming its name so loudly and at such a high pitch that it almost paralyzed Sean, "Scytheeeeeerrrrrrrr!"

"Duck!" Sean yelled when he regained consciousness, he and Lunar dived to the ground right before a rushing wind had passed over them. Sean stood back up and saw a Scyther standing with its back turned to him, quickly turning around, its blades in attack position.

_He would've cut me in half if I hadn't ducked when I did._ Sean shuddered. All he wanted was to go on a walk and now he's in a battle again.

The Scyther prepared its body and charged, Lunar jumped to Sean's feet.

"Reflect!"

A wall of light appeared before Sean and Lunar right before Scyther had the chance to kill them. The Scyther hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Lunar lunged at it, passing through the wall from behind, and used Bite on its abdomen. The pokemon let out a cry of pain as Lunar bit into its scaly flesh.

Sean pulled a pokeball out of his pack and prepared it for capture, "Lunar!"

His pokemon pulled back to his side as Sean threw the pokeball, "Pokeball, GO!"

It made contact with the injured Scyther and opened, sucking in the pokemon in a flash of red light. It hit the ground and started to wiggle. Once. Twice. Three times. He had caught Scyther. Sean cheered, "Yea! I caught Scyther!"

Lunar looked at him weirdly, Sean laughed, "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that, Ash Ketchum always did on the show." The pokemon sighed, as if dismissing him as a lesser being. Sean laughed, he was being looked down upon by a pokemon.

He walked over and picked up the pokeball. He contemplated calling out Scyther now, but he decided it needed some rest after receiving that nasty blow from Lunar. "I think I'll call him Blade." Sean said, and Lunar gave him a look of approval.

"Lunar, take us back to camp."

And so the pokemon did. Sean couldn't wait to show Jo and Parker their new teammate.

---

He arrived back at the camp to see Jo starting a fire with Megan, who was using a spark to start it. She seemed completely focused on building the fire out of the wooden tepee she made. Parker wasn't awake, Sean noticed, and it seemed that Jo thought she was the only one awake. He hid in a bush and called out Blade, who seemed to feel better even after his nasty wound from Umbreon.

He turned and whispered to Blade, "I need you to fly by the tepee and cut it in half so quickly that Jo doesn't see you and it seems like the wood just fell apart. Be quiet." The Scyther nodded and focused on the tepee. "One…two…three! Go!"

In an instant Scyther was gone and in the next instant the tepee was chopped in half, Jo jumped back and made a tiny little yelp at the event. Megan's sparks discharged and blew up in front of her, sending her into a nearby tree. Sean broke out laughing and rolled out of his hiding place on the bush.

Jo looked around and saw Blade flying back to Sean, who called him back into his pokeball while struggling to stand up. She stood up, walked over to him, and kicked him in the shin, he yelped and fell to ground, clutching his knee, "Hey! That hurt!"

Jo smiled, "I know, but you hurt Megan, too." She walked over to her pokemon, who seemed alright minus a couple scratches.

Sean stood up, shaking. His Umbreon returned to his side. Jo turned around, "When did you catch that Scyther?"

"About twenty minutes ago. The damned thing nearly killed me." Sean said in a very casual tone. Jo didn't take it so casually. She walked over and slapped him across the cheek.

"What would have happened if you DID die? Sean! We can't lose anybody on the trip! Why were you outside camp anyway? Were you looking for trouble?"

Sean sighed and looked at the ground, "I just wanted to go for a walk with Lunar. Hey, now we have Blade, right? He'll be a big help, no doubt."

Jo wasn't impressed, but she went along with his explanation. It seemed valid, after all. "Blade, that's what you called it?"

"Yup," Sean said, "You should've seen what it did to the trees in the area we were walking in. Whole trunks were sliced right off, and a lot of trees were marked with large X's." His Umbreon gave a yip of agreement. Jo looked unsettled, but she calmed down, and as Sean was recounting what he saw, he remembered one more thing.

"Actually…some of the trees were uprooted." Sean said.

"WHAT?" Jo asked in astonishment, "You mean, completely out of the ground, leaving a giant hole where it used to be?"

"No," Sean said sarcastically, "They were actually locked and secured into the ground, perfectly fine, going on doing whatever a tree does. YES! THEY WERE UPROOTED!"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, what do you think this means?"

Parker jumped out of a tree with Vibrava at his side, "I think it means we leave, now."

Sean and Jo were both startled at the sound of his voice and turned to face him, he seemed to read their minds and answered their question, "I've been awake for a while and I've eavesdropped on you conversation. Sorry if it was rude of me not to reveal myself, but I was actually very comfortable on my tree trunk."

"Well I'm glad someone had a good night's sleep." Sean said with a sigh, he could now feel a crick in his neck forming. Great.

"Parker, why should we run?" Jo asked.

"Well," Parker said, "I believe that if trees were being cut down and uprooted, there had to have been some kind of battle going on. Now Blade could have caused the cutting part, but there's no way an attack from a Scyther could completely uproot a tree. It was battling something, and I have a good reason to believe it was Mewtwo."

Sean and Jo were both shocked at how simple an answer he had. He was completely right, it HAD to be Mewtwo. And if that was true, it probably saw Sean and Lunar heading back to camp, and it could attack at any moment.

Jo began to worry and ran to the bush where she hid their bags, she grabbed hers and tossed Parker his. Megan jumped into her bag and she slung it around her back. She look at Sean, "We should get moving, now."

Sean heard a large CRACK behind them, it sounded like a thunderclap, only ten times louder and what seemed like a million times closer. It wracked his body and made him cover his ears, "Keep your pokemon out, RUN!"

The three ran into the direction they thought was north and moved to evade their pursuer. They leaped over bushes, large tree roots, avoided ditches and climbed over fallen tree trunks. Sean saw a cluster of Pidgey fly away as they approached. Sean silently wished to himself that they had caught one, but there was no time. Whatever was following them was getting closer, with the thunderclaps getting louder with each passing second.

Soon, Sean heard Jo scream. He stopped and looked over to see Jo on the ground and her leg caught in a stray vine. Parker had stopped too, and they both ran over to help her. Megan had jumped out of her pack and began gnawing on the vine. Jo was becoming frantic and increasingly nervous.

"Guys, just take Megan and GO! I can handle myself!" She yelled.

"Apparently, you can't." Parker said, "Hold on, we'll get you out of here."

"But my ankle! I think I twisted it!"

"Then we'll carry you. We are NOT leaving you behind." Sean said, "Remember what you said? 'We can't afford to lose anyone'. That includes you. Now stop complaining and let us help."

Jo stopped talking and the two were able to undo her ankle. The thunderclaps seemed to be almost on top of them now, and Jo started to blame herself for being so careless.

Sean saw a large bush a couple of feet away from them, "Parker, take Jo into the brush!"

Parker heaved Jo onto his shoulders and dragged her into the bush, Vibrava and Megan followed. Sean was about to follow them, but he suddenly felt a force pull on his arm. The vine moved quickly, Sean instinctively grabbing hold, and pulled him into the air. He looked down and saw a Victreebell on the ground, its jaws wide open, ready to swallow him whole and digest him instantly. Sean came down fast and grabbed the edge of its jaw while at the same time kicking out his feet, making is body entirely flat and forcing the jaws of the creature open.

"Lunar! Use…" Sean's words were cut off as he was hit by a stun spore. Victreebell was hungry, and he wasn't going to lose his meal. His whole body locked up as an orange powder filled his lungs and penetrated his skin, his body still kept the pokemon's jaws open, but one bit of interference would cause Sean to fall in and die instantly.

Sean felt saw a vine go up above him, but right before it landed on his back a thunderbolt hit it, causing an electric ripple to move down to Victreebell, who took the shock full-force. It spit out a paralyzed Sean, who conviently landed in the bush where Parker in Jo were hiding, right on Parker.

"Ouch! Sean!" Parker yelled, he pushed him over as Lunar and Megan returned to the bush.

"Thank you, Jo." Sean whispered. He could still speak, he just couldn't move. Jo nodded and mush a "hush" sign with her fingers. Their pursuer was extremely close. The thunderclaps shook Sean's entire body, and scared him. Were they going to die here? Was Sean unable to help his friends due to his own carelessness?

And the he finally appeared. Mewtwo moved out into view, his path of destruction following him. He was clearing out trees in order to, in a way, "smoke out" the three friends. He sniffed the air and stopped right next to the bush, he might have sensed them. The three and their pokemon locked up their joints and sat completely still. Parker did his best to keep his breathing short and shallow, and the other two followed suit.

Mewtwo sat there for a few minutes, his grey skin almost shining in the sunlight, when he decided they weren't around, he continued north. Just as he started moving away Sean got feeling back in his muscles. He slowly moved his body into a crawling position as Mewtwo drifted away, off into the distance.

Jo was excited, "Guys…I think we lost…"

_BA-BA-BI-DUM. BA-BA BI DUM-DUM. BA-BA-BI-DUM. BA-BA BI DUM-DUM…_

Jo's cell phone went off; emitting the loudest ringtone Sean had ever heard. It was the song _Disturbia _by Rhianna. Sean had never liked the song in the first place, but now he hated it the most.

Mewtwo spun around and shot a psybeam at their hiding spot. Lunar, in a bout of quick thinking, shot a shadowball right at it and intercepted it in mid-air.

"MOVE!" Parker yelled. Sean and Parker helped Jo onto their shoulders, the ringtone still going off, and lifted off the ground. Vibrava, Lunar, and Megan were all attacking Mewtwo, who was deflecting all of their attacks with a barrier.

"Jo, answer your phone!" Sean yelled. Jo reached into her pocket while the two moved her as fast as they could away from Mewtwo in any direction.

"Hello?" Jo asked.

"JO! It's me, Julie! We escaped, we're alright, but we're in Manhattan! How're you guys doing over there?"

Jo sighed in relief, their friends were alright, but now was absolutely no time to talk. "We're in trouble, so I can't talk now, but I have one question. Is there a kid named Matt with you?"

"Yes! He's right here. Why?"

"I can't talk. I'll call you as soon as I can, O.K.?"

"Jo, what's going..." _click._

Jo hung up her phone and turned to Parker, "That was Julie, she said Matt was with them and escaped with them. They're all O.K."

"That's great!" Parker yelled. Sean was happy too, but his joy was short-lived when he heard the cry of his Umbreon.

"Parker, take Jo, I have to help the pokemon!" Sean yelled.

"No, you're not being a hero! If you go, we all go!" Jo yelled.

Suddenly, a green light flashed before them, Celebi appeared. Sean felt relief surge through him, finally they were getting some help.

_I teleported your pokemon to Niagra. Now you will come with me! _Celebi said, she yelled a loud, "Bii!" and in a flash, the three were gone again.

---

**That is officially my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**NOTES:**

**-Mewtwo was uprooting trees with his power to move things telepathically through the air as seen in Pokemon: The Movie and Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns. He was NOT using Psybeam.**

**-I will explain many questions dealing with Celebi in chapter 20, next chapter we are following what Julie, Jordan and Matt are doing.**

**-REVIEW-I got 50 HITS in ONE day after posting this, so all of you people who haven't reviewed yet, REVIEW!  
**


	18. Renegade

**So, you see, I got 49 hits in one hour and nobody reviewed, so unless I see something from this chapter, I'm not sure I'll keep writing.**

**---**

**Chapter 18: Renegade**

**---**

Julie was sitting in the waiting room in her new clothes, waiting for her friends to call her back. They sounded like they were in danger, and she wished she could be there to help with, or at least see, what was going on. Jordan and Matt were getting physical checks, not exactly getting a checkup, but since they all came out of that pile up in the Lincoln Tunnel it seemed necessary to make sure they were all healthy. Julie was worried that they were going to get caught, but it didn't seem like anybody at the Hospital recognized them. She guessed that the news of their escape from the tunnel and Sean and Jo's escape from the facility hadn't been released yet. This meant she had a bit of time to recuperate before having to get on the move again.

Jordan came back from his check first, the doctor had given him a shot that would act as an antibiotic to minor infections, but it was said that nothing particularly life-threatening would affect Jordan. If he came down with a fever within a few days he was supposed to report back to this office.

Everybody knew that wasn't going to happen.

Matt came back soon after Jordan did, his wounds were a little worse. He got a shot of penicillin, something that doctors now reserved for more severe infections. The doctor said Matt would be fine, but would have to take it easy for a while.

That wasn't going to happen, either.

Advice aside, everyone was in good shape. Everybody had gotten new clothes, too. Julie was wearing Khaki shorts and a pink tank-top, Jordan was wearing blue jeans and a plaid button-down shirt, and Matt was wearing a blue shirt and black basketball shorts. They certainly did look like an odd group. It didn't matter, though; all that mattered was that they get back together with Jo and Sean.

Matt turned to Julie, "Did you get in contact with them yet?"

Julie nodded, "Yes, in fact, somebody asked if you were with us. I never found out who they were though, something was going on and they had to hang up. I'm worried, I could hear loud cracks and Sean was shouting something."

Matt's face lit up, "It HAS to be Parker! He's the only one who would be in that situation with them! He's safe!"

"…Parker?" Jordan asked.

"The friend I was separated from." Matt said.

"That's great that you found him," Julie began, "but I'm worried about their safety. Sean's voice sounded urgent and Jo was breathing heavily. I hope they made it out O.K." Matt's face seemed to lose its glow after that statement. He might have found Parker, but it might not matter. Parker might be dead right now.

Jordan refused to believe that, " I don't think those guys would go down that easily." Julie and Matt looked at him, wondering why he was being so optimistic. "Look, Matt, I don't know what you've been through, exactly. But I DO know what my group has gone through. Sean and I escaped our school's attack, saved the train of civilians, broke into and out of Illinois state prison, gone into the past, escaped numerous traps, defeated Regice, Sean and Jo escaped The Black Hand while we survived the Lincoln Tunnel pile-up. We're different. All of us, and it's going to be hard to stop us, and I swear to God, the next person who tries to isn't going to get any mercy from me."

Matt expressed shock at what Jordan told him, they beat Regice? How is that even possible? They went back into the past? What else could they do? They've done all of this and still haven't given up. This group was full of determination.

"How…how did you do all of that?" Matt asked.

Jordan was thinking when Julie answered, "We work together. We're all friends, and we won't ever give up on each other. Whenever things look down, we can count on each other to keep our spirits up. But I swear, I'm going to lose faith if we don't get a call in the next sixty seconds."

Matt sighed, "That's how Parker and I were, but there were only the two of us, and when we were separated, there was no way we could help each other.

"How did you get separated?" Jordan asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Matt said.

"Oh, c'mon. Tell us." Jordan insisted.

"I'd rather not."

"Jordan," Julie began, " if Matt isn't comfortable with telling us what happened, it's fine. "

"Thank you, Julie." Matt said. He looked at Jordan, "What did the doctor say to you about our billing?"

"He said not to worry about it, that the grandparents of the boy we saved are going to pay them for us," Jordan said, Julie began to speak up, but Jordan interrupted her, "They had already paid by the time we were told." Julie calmed down. She would NEVER take money from the elderly, but since it was already paid and they were strapped on cash, she didn't mind as much.

"So, what…" Jordan began, but he was interrupted by a _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"My phone!" Julie yelled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink LG rumor. She picked up the call and put it on speaker phone, "Hello?"

The voice from the other line was Jo's, "Julie! We made it to Niagra falls! We're safe!"

A wave of relief fell over Julie, they were safe…but they were already at Niagra? "That's great!" she said, "I was so worried about you! How did you get there so quickly, anyway? I mean, you guys sounded like you were in trouble."

"Celebi got us here! She's with us right now!" Jo said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Jordan yelled at the phone, "Celebi! Get us over there!"

There was a pause on the phone as Celebi relayed a message to Jo, she sighed, "She says she doesn't have enough energy to do so at the moment. She said if you gave her a few hours, she will be able to get you three over here."

"How long, exactly?" Julie asked.

Another pause, "8 hours," Jo said, "She says that maybe you should investigate who was attacking the tunnel. Do you know what she's talking about?"

"It's a long story," Jordan said, "mind telling us, Celebi, how you know about that?"

Jo was confused now, but she wasn't going to object. She paused as she got Celebi's reply, "She says she happened to catch the news."

_Or she knew about something all along._ Jordan thought.

"I guess we'll investigate; how are our pokemon?" Julie asked.

Jo's voice changed into a more excited tone, "Great news, Julie! Your Shade evolved into a Haunter, and Sean's Lunar evolved into an Umbreon! Matt's pokemon are O.K. too. Vulpix has been a big help in escaping our pursuers. Everyone's getting stronger and is O.K.!"

"That's great!" Jordan said, he looked at Julie, "Should we be getting ready to go and investigate now? I mean, we have nothing else to do."

"Quick to kill the conversation, Jordan?" Matt asked, "May I speak with Parker?" He said into the phone.

"He's actually out examining the falls, Sean is contemplating going in while we wait for you guys." Jo said with a sigh, "Sorry."

"It's alright; I know he's O.K. now." Matt said, not looking the least bit saddened. Julie noted his spirit. Matt spoke again, "But this Sean kid isn't going in by himself is he? That's just stupid."

"He's going in by himself, yes," Jo said, "But Celebi just told me she'll restrict from coming until you all get here. Apparently she wants a big back-up crew."

"Why is that so important?" Julie asked.

"Celebi said you'll know."

"O.K. I think we're off." Jordan said, "Celebi, will you be able to know where we are when you want to get us?"

"Celebi says yes." Jo said.

"Bye Jo! Love you!" Julie said.

"Love you too, Julie! Get back quick! We're missing you…Sean especially." Julie laughed. The conversation ended then with a click.

"Aww, I'm sad now." Matt said.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"I didn't get to say I loved Jo, too."

Jordan and Julie laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe.

---MANHATTAN, NY 12:00 PM---

Jordan and Julie knew that when Celebi had asked them to investigate this new group that she knew something that they didn't. Of course, being Celebi, she wouldn't tell them anything if they had asked. She's practically omnipotent with her ability to _travel through time_. Not only that, but she is completely reluctant to tell them anything beyond her basic commands and then criticizes them when they're surprised about something happening.

Jordan had to talk to Julie and convinced her not to search out for the information of this group that attacked the tunnel, she wanted revenge for their hurting the boy, but it wasn't going to happen if they didn't have their pokemon to help. Instead, the three decided to enjoy the city. They were in Manhattan! Times Square was only a few blocks away!

Of course what they hadn't thought of was that Celebi could predict this as well. She knew what was about to happen at Times Square.

1:00PM.

---TIMES SQUARE, 12:50PM—

"Julie! We can't afford to see a show on Broadway!" Jordan yelled as Julie ran across the street of Times Square to a booth marked T.K.T.S. Julie had heard it offered discount tickets for a show on Broadway. This sounded like a good idea to everyone, it's Broadway, right?

They would've gone if the tickets weren't $200, and T.K.T.S. offered a 50% discount, which is pretty substantial considering how much you save, but it was still insanely expensive for the three of them to see a show.

The three decided to look for a place to eat; they had seen a nice Irish pub that looked like it would serve good food. It was a five minute walk away (it was on Broadway) and, as Jordan put it, you can't go wrong with Irish potatoes.

They were about to leave when all of the advertisements suddenly flashed off in the square. The bright colors that had defined the place were gone. Instead, their faces popped up on the screen, with their names-their legal names-right under them. Below that, there were some words in a foreign language that said-

_ Haud hiding ex fatum_

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Media exposing us once again, I bet." Julie said, but Jordan shook his head. There was no way the media would put that up here, in Times Square.

"No, whoever is doing this is trying to get us in big trouble." Jordan said, he looked around. People were throwing strange glances at them, suspicious of them. Some people were closing in on them, everyone was quiet.

"This is getting scary, guys…" Julie said. A wall of people had now surrounded them. They started whispering, most of them were hesitant to make a move towards them. Some people started to shout,

"Kill them!"

"They are responsible to the murder of millions!"

"Why am I getting a serious case of Déjà vu right now?" Jordan asked, "Is it because EVERY time we're identified in public THIS seems to happen?"

"Well," Julie said, "The difference now is that we don't have any Pokémon, and this crowd is actually becoming hostile."

Matt wasn't talking. He started to hear guns being loaded and people shouting obscenities at them. Why weren't they attacking? Were they always staring at them? Were they seriously going to kill kids?

"Hey, guys…" Matt said, "You know, it'd be in our best interest to get out of here…now!"

"How?" Julie asked, they were surrounded! How the Hell were they going to break out of this mass of hundreds of people?

A small man with handgun stepped out of the crowd and towards them. He had a wife-beater T-Shirt on with tan cargo shorts. He was tan and bald, and his eyes were black. He stared at them coldly. His gun at the ready, he turned to Jordan.

"I used to live in Chicago. You are the reason my 15 year old daughter was murdered by those…those…_monsters._" He said.

Jordan's face turned pale, he started to freak out, this guy was going to kill him in cold blood for a murder he didn't commit! "Sir, I am sorry about your daughter, but I was a victim of this whole thing, too! I wouldn't kill anyone!"

Julie was starting to sweat, what were they going to do?

The man spoke again, his gun aimed at Jordan, "Liar! You have pokemon yourself! Where are they? Go ahead! Call 'em out! Lemme shoot em first before I kill you!"

Jordan began to stutter, "I…d-d-don't h-have my p-p-pokemon with me. S-s-she was kid n-napped."

"Oh, how sad." The man said in a mocking tone, he rested his finger on the trigger, "Too bad you won't see the damned thing again. Any last words before I kill all three of ya?"

Jordan looked at Julie, who shook her head. She gave up. They were screwed. Jordan closed his eyes and gulped.

"Well then, see you Hell you-"

"STOP!" Matt yelled. He had a small girl of about 4 years in his arms now, she was crying, her mother was begging for her back, "Nobody move or this girl DIES!"

The man froze.

"Put your gun down."

The man dropped it.

"Now," Matt said in a menacing tone, "Do what I say and I swear on my mother's grave that I will return this girl. No use in wasting another young life, right?"

The man shook his head. He backed up into the crowd.

"Now, LISTEN!" Matt yelled, "I do not want to kill this beautiful young girl, so here's what we're going to do! Everybody DROP YOUR WEAPONS, if you don't, Julie will call out her Salamence and have him roast you all!"

Julie didn't have a Salamence, but she did have empty pokeballs. She pulled one out of her pocket and held it up for display, "I will not hesitate to let him loose! You all did see the video of the dragons attacking the train in Chicago, right?"

The crowd backed away. As if reading Matt's mind, they even parted to create a path for them. Matt shouted again, "If the pokeball is cracked, it will unleash the Salamence who already plans to kill anyone in its way, and it would be pissed if it found us dead, wouldn't it?" The crowd nodded in agreement. The three began to move through the crowd.

Jordan kept watch for anyone with guns, and the whole time he was wondering why the crowd even wanted to kill them in the first place. Something wasn't right, very twilight-zone-y.

Jordan looked ahead, the exit to the sidewalk was close, but what would they do once they got there? Matt had better have a plan. Just running would be a bad idea; they could be shot from behind.

Dammit. There was no way out of that. They should've listened to Celebi.

They had reached the end. It was time for continuation of this plan. But Jordan knew Matt's only goal was to get through the crowd.

Matt turned around and held up the girl, "Now, I will give her back, but if we're shot-"

Immediately Matt felt something similar to his bones shattering inside of him, his body locked up, and his mind went foggy. Jordan and Julie jumped, they both ran for cover, Matt was hit with a taser. The crowd cheered, they knew what was going on.

In the confusion Matt let go of the girl, who ran to her mom in the center of the crowd. A man in a black skin-tight suit walked up to Matt and grabbed him by the collar. A tear-shaped insignia on his shoulder suggested he was part of an organization. He pulled out a switchblade and put it under Matt's neck. The cold metal making his skin tingle eerily.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" The man said, he nodded towards the advertisements, "those are being shown all through the city, no matter where you run, you will be chased. You and your friends. We will _cleanse_ the world of you and your pokemon.

"Wh-h-who's we?" Matt managed to say.

The man chucked, "You're about to die, so I'll humor you. We are the Cleansers. We are dedicated to eradicating the world of Pokemon and their trainers. We took control of NYC, and now we are about to execute our biggest favor to America, killing you three." He turned Matt so he could see Jordan and Julie, on their knees, guns pointed at their heads. "I'll let you see these two die before I slowly cut you apart, starting at your feet and going up from there. I know you weren't with them before, but I do know what you have done, and you deserve a worse fate than they do."

Matt looked at Jordan and Julie, they were holding hands and muttering.

They were praying their last words.

"On the count of three, shoot them. One…two-"

Matt closed his eyes, and heard a scream. It wasn't from Julie or Jordan, of course, but it was from one of the women in the crowd. It was soon joined by hundreds of screams, and followed by his hitting the ground. He opened his eyes to see his vision obscured by sand and hand reaching out to pick him up. He suddenly felt his body turn on again and let the hand bring him up.

"Been a long time, buddy." A familiar voice said.

It was Parker.

---

"Kyuubii! Fire blast!" Jordan yelled as his Vulpix burned a group of attackers. He had grouped up with Julie, Sean, and Jo once again. Just before the shots were fired, a sandstorm kicked up and their attackers were beheaded by Sean's Scyther. Celebi had put up a barrier around them and Matt to prevent bullets from hitting them, and they got their Pokemon back. The plan was to re-group as soon as possible. Celebi had gone with Parker to retrieve Matt, and they had to stand their ground until they came back.

Sean's Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon and was kicking some major ass; it took out three armed men with a single shadow ball. Not only that, Shade had evolved into a Haunter, who was putting everybody it encountered to sleep and giving them some nasty nightmares.

"Good to be back!" Julie yelled as her Squirtle took out an agent from the Cleansers. "Good job Bubbles!"

Celebi returned with Matt and Parker, who were virtually unscathed. _Ready to go?_

"You know it." Sean said. Celebi called out, and in a bright flash of green, they were gone. Leaving the chaos to solve itself.


	19. Awakening

**WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?**

**I do have a few consistent reviewers (thank you to all of you who do) but I need UPDATES on my writing. I'm writing this story to improve my writing style and to see how well I can put together an interesting plot and create the world of the story I am telling. It DOESN'T help if all you do is read it and say, "I reviewed it 8 months ago, and he doesn't need to hear my opinion about this chapter."**

** I expect more reviews, or else there won't be a continuation of this plot, I'm serious.**

** So, to encourage you, here is a chapter that I am very proud of.**

**---**

**Chapter 19: Awakening**

**---**

The re-united friends re-appeared a few blocks away from Niagara falls; they were in a small park that consisted of a small swing set and a couple of benches. Nobody was around and the said swing set was rusting due to neglect and rare usage.

Julie was being held by Sean when they arrived, his arms were around her waist while he stood behind her, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "From now on, I will always be there to protect you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back."

Julie looked around and found Celebi flying around Jordan and Jo as they conversed for the first time in a while. Julie strode towards the floating being and gave it a cold stare. Celebi noticed and turned around, _Yes, Julie?_

Anger that was swelling ever since they were captured by the Black Hand was exploding inside Julie, and she decided it was time to unleash it.

"You BITCH!" She yelled, "YOU LIED TO US! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US AWAY FROM NEW YORK WHEN WE CALLED JO!"

Celebi nodded, _I could have. But I needed you to face the Cleansers and realize the power they have, they have the whole city._

"That would've been some great information a few hours ago," Jordan said, invading the conversation, "Let's see what else you know. First; who the Hell is the Black Hand? What do they want with us? Second; how did the Cleansers get control of the whole damned Big Apple? Third; what in your god-forsaken mind gave you the idea that we would not need to know these things before encountering them?"

Everyone was crowded around Celebi now, scowling. The only people who weren't were Matt and Parker, who were dragged into all of this by mere coincidence.

"Well, Celebi? We're waiting." Sean said.

Celebi let out a giggle, _I had to make sure you all realized what we were up against. _

"Bullshit. You could've told us." Jo said.

_Not exactly. You see, if I told you, you would've approached every situation differently. You would've left the Taste of Chicago and gotten caught by the police. You would've avoided the whole the whole situation with the facility and not have encountered Mewtwo._

Jordan looked at Sean at the name of the legendary pokemon. Sean nodded his head, and gestured to tell him he will know all about it later.

_You wouldn't even have seen what kind of control the Cleansers have and the terror they impose upon the people of New York City. Understand?_

Everyone stood still in silent agreement.

_Okay, now for the rest of your questions. The Black Hand, as you saw, pretty much have control of Chicago. They are a government-operated organization that formed a week after you all went to the past. Their goal is to gain control over all pokemon to combat the terror threat killing our citizens. They are allowed to use whatever force necessary to gain information on the attacks, which have escalated in both frequency and casualty rates. That's why they interrogated you so harshly, Sean. Anyway, they gained control of Chicago because of Sean and Jordan; they were born here so they thought they saw a connection. The Cleansers are a different story, they are a Renegade organization who want to destroy all pokemon. They attacked Julie, Jordan, and Matt in the Lincoln tunnel because they were in Black Hand vehicles, their rival organization. They wanted to eliminate you three because you are Pokemon trainers. They got in control of the city by assassinating all of the major political figures and entering their candidates in a special election. Through propaganda and threats, they got control of the people too. _

She stopped.

"I think that's good enough." Sean said. He switched the topic, "I'm ready to awaken Suicune."

Everyone dropped their jaws except Celebi. Why would Sean be ready to awaken Suicune now? Right when they found each other?

"Sean, why so soon?" Julie asked, wrapping her arms around him, "We just got back together".

"I know," Sean said, "But after what just happened, I have a feeling that we're going to be hit by some kind of a stun gun or fire blast any minute now, I just want to get this part of the mission over with. It's been our objective for long enough."

"Don't you want something to eat, first?" Jordan asked, who hadn't eaten.

"Celebi got us some fruit a few hours ago. I'm fine." Sean said, he turned to Celebi, "Please. Let's go to Niagara."

_We will soon._ She said. _But first, I want to address Matt and Parker. You both know what is going on, right? These four explained it all to you?_

They nodded.

_Good. I need you two to stick with us until Suicune is awakened. After that, I have a special mission for you two to embark on. I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. You both have some extremely talented pokemon and would do good for our cause._

Parker was a bit excited, "Good. I was about to ask to join, anyway. What about you, Matt?"

Matt was a bit more hesitant, but he still nodded. Again, he didn't have much of a choice.

_Okay. Now that's settled. Sean, you will be wearing the pendant around your neck, it repels all water from hitting you. This means when you go under you will have an air bubble around you to breathe in. You will use Bubbles and Staryu to get under the falls, and Suicune's resting place will be there._

"Anything else I should know?" Sean asked in an accusing tone.

_Yes. You have half an hour to prepare._

---NIAGARA FALLS 2:00PM---

Sean should've guessed that Niagara would be this cold. The wind created by Bubbles' swimming didn't help either. The air pocket that the pendant formed was very good at providing with him oxygen, but that didn't stop the sheer cold from wrapping around his body. His bones felt so brittle that he thought he would shatter into billion pieces if Bubbles hit a rock or something.

_Please don't hit a rock_.

As they swam-or Bubbles swam-Sean saw a few pokemon underwater. Swimming about, taking their time and living their regular pokemon lives. Not wanting to kill anyone. He saw a school of Remoraid pass by. He sighed, _if only all of the pokemon were like this and not genetically altered to decapitate children._

After swimming for a short while, Sean saw a wall of white foam appear in front of them. They had reached their destination; this is what he and his friends were looking for since they got back from the past.

"WATERFALL!" Sean yelled.

Immediately Bubbles turned its little Squirtle body straight up and began to climb the waterfall. White foam blocked Sean's vision, but he didn't get wet. It was a reminder of the pendant's power. If it could block the waves of this massive waterfall, imagine what else it could do.

Suicune needed this back.

Sean was sucked out of the waterfall when his air pocket connected with air inside the hidden cavern; he and Bubbles were thrown out of the waterfall by the resulting vacuum. Bubbles landed gracefully on her feet, while Sean landed square on his back on a mossy patch. He rolled over and pulled himself up. What he saw was stunning.

A statue of Suicune was right in front of him, graceful in posture, eternally a statue, waiting for its time to awaken. Sean told Bubbles to wait and guard the entrance.

Sean walked over to the statue, noticing the many blue and purple crystals jutting out from behind it, reflecting off the light that passed through the waterfall, creating a wonderful spectrum that suggested grace and beauty. Sean took the pendant off his neck and put it around Suicune's. He stepped back.

The pendant started to glow and freed itself from the string binding it. It slid down Suicune's neck and sunk into its chest. Suicune began to glow.

The pendant was Suicune's heart.

Color began to return to the stone's body, all of the blues that Sean saw in pictures of the legend came back. Its purple mane moved gracefully as if being blown by wind, but there was none. Suicune regained its color, and the pokemon's aura suggested power. It stared at Sean with a determined, but kind expression, but then its face suddenly turned to anger and disgust.

_Thank you for doing all that work, Sean._ Sean heard Bubbles get thrown out of the cavern, "Squirrttlllleeeeee!"

Sean spun around and saw Celebi behind him.

_You have served your purpose. Now die!_

_ No! Sean!_ An unfamiliar voice said. Suicune jumped from behind Sean and lunged at Celebi, who easily dodged its attack. Sean was thrown to the ground by a psychic force that began to choke him, but it was broken when Suicune fired an ice beam at Celebi.

Celebi and Suicune began to battle, Celebi trying to land a leaf blade attack and Suicune trying to land an ice beam.

_Join me, Suicune! We can get revenge on the humans! They've been attacking and killing our kind!_

_ No! _Suicune's voice sounded defiant, _I've seen what Sean and his friends have done through the pendant, and I assure you that fighting with them is the answer!_

_ FOOL! Join the likes of Regice and Kyogre! Meet your death!_ Celebi connected an attack and sent Suicune flying against a wall. Celebi lifted it up into the air and began to strangle it; Suicune struggled to get free but was failing. Sean lunged at Celebi, but was thrown to the ground and was being crushed by an invisible force. Sean saw Suicune struggling, surely they both would die. The adventure ended here.

"Wartortle!"

An ice beam connected directly with Celebi's tiny body, knocking her to the ground. Suicune regained control of his body and fired another at the stunned Celebi, launching it out of the cavern.

_I will be back! _Sean heard Celebi say as she was flying out.

Suicune approached Sean and Bubbles, who was now a Wartortle. _Sean, I've seen what you and your friends have done. I knew you would be helpful the second you retrieved the pendant from Regice, who is not dead. I healed your wounds after being interrogated in hopes that you would pull through, and you have. _He looked at Bubbles, _you are a magnificent pokemon. Julie should be proud to be your partner._

Sean turned to Suicune, "I'm so glad we awakened you…but what now? We've been following Celebi's orders this whole time."

_She would've killed you all if I joined her, but she wants to exterminate the humans, which is not the way to go. No, we must free Mew from his chamber in China._

"I thought he was awake?" Sean said.

_He is, but not free. Mew has been awake ever since he himself sealed away all of the pokemon, but he had a failsafe system where his most trusted partners, or "legends", would free him when the time came. Celebi was the first, she was supposed to awaken Regice, who was supposed to awaken Me, and I must awaken Mew. We each had a key, Celebi was to get a pokeball from the future and place it in the lock to the underwater cavern, Regice had my heart, and I know how to solve the puzzle to awaken Mew. You will join me._

"All of us?" Sean asked.

_Not Matt and Parker, they both must go awaken Raikou and Entei, both of which Celebi will be trying to awaken. She is creating an army of legends to challenge Mew._

Sean was getting cold, "Can we discuss this outside? It's freezing in here."

_Of course, but first I must pledge my allegiance to you and your friends. _Suicune bowed its head, _Capture me._

"What?" Sean said, "I couldn't…I mean…you're….you're supposed to be free!"

_I am supposed to be with whom I trust the most. Sean, you have no choice if you want to continue your journey with me at your side, you must capture me._

Sean pulled out a pokeball, he took a few steps back from Suicune, "Suicune…thank you for joining our side. Pokeball, GO!"

The pokeball connected with Suicune, he turned into a beam of red energy and went into the ball. The ball hit the ground and wriggled, one…two…three times. Ding.

Sean picked up the pokeball, "Suicune…let's do this."

---

** And now the real journey begins…if I GET MY DAMNED REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE NOTE (If I do continue this adventure, you'd think I'm joking, right?) I have a history of slip-ups when it comes to names of my characters. Jo was originally named Jessica when I first started writing this, but I switched the names because I thought Jo simply sounded a bit better. That's my decision, but anyway, I may have confused her name once or twice, so in case I do it again...**

**If you see the name JESSICA I meant to type JO.**

**JO's name will remain JO.**

**That is all. REVIEW DAMMIT!  
**


	20. Revelations

**I accept anonymous reviews without question. And I did get a nice new reviewer, AND more of my outside-fanfiction real world friends (I do in fact, have some. Humans exist it turns out) are beginning to read and enjoy this story.**

**So, I will continue as long as I get continual support from both fronts.**

**Moving on…hey look! Chapter 20! Would that be considered a milestone?**

**---**

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

**---**

"BUBBLES! You're alright!" shouted a zealous Julie as she grabbed her Wartortle and smothered it, leaving Sean in the cold.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sean asked, Julie giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I knew you would make it out O.K." She smiled a warm smile that pierced into Sean's heart. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Where's Celebi?" asked Parker.

Sean turned to face the whole group. He got a good look at everyone for the first time in what seemed like forever. Jo and her Pikachu, Megan, were sitting down eating two apples. Not a care in the world. Jordan was sitting on a rock, now in some new clothes he just bought. He was grooming Kyuubii with a brush. Matt had also gotten new clothes; he was wearing a dark-green hoodie and jeans. Parker stared at him inquisitively, and Julie was just waiting for an answer.

Were they the ones destined to clean up this whole mess?

"Celebi is a traitor. Her real goal was to kill all of the humans. She didn't tell us about the Black Hand, Mewtwo or the Cleansers because she wanted them to kill us. She would've taken the pendant off my body and awakened Suicune."

"Speaking of which…" Jordan began, "Where is this pokemon that we've been risking our butts for this whole time?"

Sean pulled out a pokeball, everyone stared as he opened it and in a dazzling white glow Suicune appeared. "Suicune is my partner."

Everybody's mouth dropped, Sean had Suicune. They were jealous, beyond jealous, how the Hell did Sean manage to capture Suicune?

_I have chosen Sean to be my master._

Everyone seemed to recoil in shock after hearing Suicune's telepathic voice. This was all just too much.

"I'm sorry guys; Suicune wanted me to capture him. I didn't have a choice. He said if I didn't capture him that we would continue without him. We need Suicune on our side."

Jordan stood up, Kyuubii jumped off of his lap, "We're not mad, we're just kinda shocked. I mean, it's freaking Suicune, that's pretty badass."

"I'm happy for us!" Jo said, Megan yipping in agreement, "We have some real power on our side now, and this time it won't be homicidal about it!"

"She's got a point" said Parker.

"So, what really happened to Celebi?" Julie asked.

"Suicune and Wartortle kicked her ass." Sean said with a smile.

_She's not going down as easily next time._ Suicune said. _She knows what I'm capable of now, and she already has seen the power of your pokemon. Prepare for a fight during your next confrontation._

"Well, we have you on our side now." Sean said, "What next?"

_We must free Mew. Then we must stop the Black Hand, they have Mewtwo, and I and the other legendary pokemon suspect they are up to something._

"How did you contact other legendary pokemon?" Matt asked.

_Mew gave us all the ability to communicate telepathically. We have a telepathic communication channel, and most of the time we are talking. We discuss world events, politics, how dumb humans can be, and battle strategies for when we are awakened._

"How do we free Mew, then?" Parker asked.

Suicune turned to Parker and Matt, _you two aren't going to free Mew with us. No, I know you two are destined for this fight, but you are needed elsewhere. You are headed to Mt. Saint Helen in Washington State and the Appalachian Mountains to awaken Entei and Raikou._

"Alone?" Parker asked.

_It cannot be any other way. You two will journey together and awaken the pokemon together, but you MUST go without these four. Celebi will no doubt be trying to awaken Mew, and she's going to send an army, I'm sure. She will forget about you two, and you will be able to obtain the pokemon with any trouble._

_ I will give you all until tomorrow morning to talk and say your good-byes. I understand humans have a need for conversation._

"That we do. Thank you Suicune. Celebi never gave us a break." Julie said, she hugged the neck of the legend.

_There, of course, was a reason to that._ Sean gestured himself cutting his own throat. Everybody laughed, Celebi was a joke now.

"Suicune, do what you would like." Sean said, "You can stay if you want, but you've been asleep for thousands of years."

_Only physically asleep, but I suppose I have. _Suicune's eyes lit up like a child's would when it got a new toy, _I think I'll have a long run. Thank you, Sean. _Suicune nodded at everyone, _I'll see you tomorrow._

With that, Suicune ran off, leaving behind a trail of diamond-like ice.

"Meet up at the top of the falls in half an hour?" Parker asked.

"See you there!" Julie said; everyone left.

---Top of Niagara Falls, July 5th, 6:30pm---

Julie and Jo had reached the falls first; the wide river that emptied into the giant lake below was filled with crystal-clear water due to Suicune's purifying ability. There were schools of remoraid swimming upstream. The water reflected the setting suns ways in a way that they exploded with color when they hit the water. It was possibly the most beautiful thing they had seen.

They called out Bubbles and Staryu and had them freeze an area in the center of the river, they then created an icy bridge leading to it. Matt came along and made his Graveler throw a lot of dirt on it in order to cover up the icy freeze of the platform. The water ran under it, so it didn't abrupt the falls.

"So," Julie said, looking at Matt, "I guess this is it, for now."

"Yeah…" Matt said, Julie just taking notice of his brown hair for no particular reason, "We have until morning."

"Which is good, I want some answers." Said Julie, who immediately thought of Jo. They knew nothing about her past, and she is really defensive about her Pikachu's name. Julie wanted to know why.

Parker had arrived now, he had a bag full of food that everyone pooled money in for. It was mostly junk food, but he had bought sandwiches for everyone. He set the bag down in front of everyone, "I'm getting hungry, it took all of will to refrain from eating that."

"I would've thrown you over the falls if you did." Julie said.

"Glad I refrained then. Where's Sean and Jordan?"

"Looking for us?" Sean yelled as he ran to the group, Jordan right on his heels, "Sorry we're late. We were battling on a deposit of rocks and Jordan lost his poketch in them."

"I found it…" Jordan mumbled, grabbing his wrist.

"Let's go." Jo said. Everyone called out their pokemon and let them play on the land next to the river. Sean put out the berries he found in the forest for them to eat. They all walked onto the makeshift platform, which was shaped like a circle and had enough room for everybody to sit around it comfortably.

Parker brought over his bag and pulled out a variety of sandwiches. Everybody took one and filled plastic cups with water from the purified river. They ate ravenously and didn't talk until they were all done with their sandwiches. Megan eventually jumped into the circle and sat on Jo's lap. Julie looked at the Pikachu and remembered her question, but she would leave that for later.

Jordan started the conversation, "Everybody name who we have to take down primarily."

"The Legends." Sean and Parker said.

"The Cleansers." Said Julie.

"The Black Hand." Said Matt.

"I was going to say the Terrorists…" Jordan said, "What exactly are we fighting?"

Every sat there and thought for a second. There wasn't a clear answer to who their main villain was. There was too much to worry about. Too many sides to this story. There were FOUR organized groups out to get the world. The introduction of pokemon into the world has seemed to be too much for it.

It really was time to set out priorities.

"Well…" Sean said, "Look, They're all enemies. The Cleansers hate The Black Hand and Legends and The Black Hand hates the Legends and the Cleansers. The terrorists want to dominate the world. The legends want us extinct. So it's pretty straightforward. It's just…who do we need to control first?"

"The terrorists started this whole thing. We HAVE to get rid of them." Jo said, with a little anger in her words.

"Calm down a bit, Jo." Sean said, "What does everyone else think?"

"Black Hand. They're the ones who blamed us first." Jordan said.

"I agree, and they're getting Lugia." Parker said.

"We don't know that for sure, I'm with Jo." said Julie.

"We don't know!" Matt yelled, "There's so much to consider! Why even care? Let's just go with the flow and see what happens!" His voice echoed throughout the falls. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Sean said, "Find something, deal with it, and hope for the best, right?"

"More than that, we can blunder around without a clear goal." Julie said, "We do have an idea about the Black Hand's next move, so why don't we act on it? If we're wrong, we have nothing else to go off of."

"We gotta wake up Mew first." Jordan said, "Having Mew would change everything."

"Yeah, Matt and I need to get Entei and Raikou." Parker said.

"So we have a plan, then? Get Mew, Entei, and Raikou on our side and meet up somewhere. But where?" Sean said.

"Here. I love this place. It's so beautiful." Jo said.

"Then we have a plan." Sean said, "Time limit?"

"2 weeks." Jordan said, "We can't afford much time if the Black Hand is really getting their hands on Lugia."

"Alright. Deal." Julie said, now stretching out and leaning her head on Sean's shoulder, "Who's got something else to talk about? I don't want to talk about that stuff anymore…"

"Well…I kinda wanna know about Matt and Parker. What's your guys' deal?" Sean asked.

Matt didn't want to talk, so Parker spoke up, "Well, you guys are heroes to us. So when we heard about the prison breakout and that there were four kids caught there, we got curious. When we found out those kids had pokemon and their identities, we HAD to find you guys and help somehow."

"You're heroes too, you know." Jordan said, "Parker, you faced Mewtwo, and Matt, you got us out of Time Square."

"Yeah…well anyway," Parker continued, "We found our pokemon the same way you guys did. A bag with pokeballs, a poketch, and a pokedex found its way towards us. We both found our bags right in our own homes. We thought it was a sign. We got to the prison and split up for clues, but we were caught. I escaped but Matt got caught. And now we're here."

Sean thought for a second and looked at Julie, "Where was your bag?"

"My closet." Julie said, "What about you, Jo?"

Jo didn't respond.

"Jo? You alright?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine…but…" She looked at Megan, "I have to tell you something first." The pikachu's eyes started to water, but Jessica pat it on the head for re-assurance. "Megan is a human."

"WHAT?" Julie shrieked, jumping off Sean's shoulder, "wait…she's a were-pika or something?"

Jo's eyes started to water at Julie's reaction, who immediately walked over to her and calmed her down, "Sorry, I was shocked. Please, move on."

"Well…here we go." Jo began, "You see, my parents took Megan and I on watchtower duty at the prison. They worked there. Megan and I really wanted to see them on the job, so they snuck us up there. We had to stay hidden otherwise my parents could've been arrested. That was on the same night the terrorists attacked."

Everybody was silent.

"Megan saw them coming in and alerted my parents, who both tried to take them out, but were KIA. We didn't move, but they came up the watchtower and found us. They injected Megan with the serum that turned people into a pokemon, and right before they injected me Megan killed them both. I found my bag right under a table in the watchtower, there was also one for Megan."

A few seconds passed by and a couple tears passed down Jo's face during that time. When she stopped crying Sean asked, "What did you do with it?"

"Staryu is my pokemon, but I haven't really used hers." She pulled out a luxury ball, "Go, Happiny!"

A Happiny appeared in the center of the circle, it made a happy cry and ran to Megan, who smiled and began to play with it.

"That's Megan's pokemon?" Jordan asked.

"Yup." Jo said, "I don't use it because of that, and plus it's just a baby. I call it out at night so it can eat and stretch out, but otherwise it stays in its ball."

"It should walk with us more, it's so cute!" Julie said. Jo smiled.

"So why did you go back to the prison?" Jordan asked.

"I wanted to see if there was a cure for Megan." Jo said, "It's obvious we didn't find one. But we need to find the terrorists. We need to get a cure."

"Don't worry, Jo." Sean said, he walked up to her and patted her on the back, "It's one of our missions now."

Jo began to cry.

---

**Character development is fun, no?**


	21. The Cost of War

**I apologize about my slow-timing. But hey, it's not the first time I've been a tiny (or a little more than tiny) bit inactive.**

**Chapter 21 is the first of the last 9 chapters of Book One of "The Void" series. Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I JUST realized that fanfiction removes my diving lines between paragraphs (you know, when events switch and all that...) so I'm sorry if this had been hard to read. This seems new as I remember the dashes being registered before. I'll do my best to fix this, but until then, BEAR WITH ME! Please?  
**

Chapter 21: The Cost of War

That next morning was horrible. Sean woke up, Lunar beside him, under a large maple tree. Jordan was close by, under another tree a few feet away. Julie was with Jo in a tent they erected in the middle of the two, and Matt and Parker found some spots next to the river.

In fact, they hadn't really moved from the spot their conversation took place last night. All of the vegetation was relatively close to the river (which made sense ecologically) and the seven were up late. Suicune had informed Sean that he would leave early in the morning to confirm their departure route, and that he would be back by noon. Sean pulled out his poketch and saw that it was 11:30AM. The seven didn't have much time to talk or say good-bye.

This is what made that day suck.

Sean had rested well the night before; he got up carefully as to not wake Lunar and stretched. His body was a little stiff, but he felt fantastic compared to the morning before, the one where they were chased by Mewtwo.

Sean walked over to the river and splashed some water in his face, letting the cool liquid wake him up. He brushed some through his hair and proceeded to Julie and Jo's tent. He opened the zipper loudly so they would wake up. He was welcomed by a groan, "Whaaaatttt?".

"Wakey wakey. No complaining, we slept in late. That means you, Jo." Sean said, laughing as he walked away.

Julie, who had been silent, turned over to face Jo, "We really should get up."

"Five more minutes"

Julie poked her in the side and she jolted straight up from the shock, letting out an "Ah!". Julie started laughing wildly as Jo punched her elbow, "Don't do that!"

"You had to get up!"

Meanwhile, Sean, Jordan, Matt, and Parker were all outside starting a fire for brunch. Parker pulled out some eggs he bought (kept cool in an icy sphere made by Bubbles) and cracked them open over a skillet, which he then put on over the fire. The eggs were being made sunny side up, and the sheer sound of them cooking was enough to make the two girls' mouths water.

Jo sprinted out of the tent (with Megan) to get the food. Julie stayed behind for a second. She pulled out her backpack and fumbled around in it. She pulled out a white Polaroid, on it was a picture of her dead twin brother.

"I can't believe…I saw you last night…in my dreams…" Julie said to herself, "you're…"

_…supposed to be dead" said Julie, sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden, Tulips had sprouted all around her. The garden was spectacular, bursting with color and life. She didn't observe too closely, though, the only thing she could focus on was her brother, Luis, standing in front of her._

_ "I am dead, remember?" He said, taking a seat next to her, "But I've come to your dreams once before, and now I am here to guide you."_

_ Julie looked at him inquisitively, "Not to sound rude, but how are you supposed to help?_

_ Luis wasn't affected at all by this question, "Guidance. God has made it my burden to help you out to make up for what I did to you."_

_ Julie was disgusted, "So this is so you can get into heaven, not to help your sister with whom you had an unbreakable bond with?"_

_ Luis shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to get into heaven without being sincere. Now look, you're at a turning point right now in this battle. You can leave now and save yourself, forget about Mew and live a normal life, or go with everybody else and face every hardship that comes along."_

_ Julie shrugged, " I can walk off whenever I want, and I don't want to now. I have to…my dream…I…I mean…I feel that if we win this battle…you know…"_

_ Luis shook his head again, sighing, "That's the thing. If you continue, there's no turning back. You're going to need to think of your future, and whether or not you are willing to risk your life for a dream that might not even come true. You need to consider if you're ever going to want to leave at any point during your journey, and how badly you're going to want to leave."_

_ Julie looked at him, "You know my dream?_

_ "I'm your brother."_

_ Julie looked down, embarrassed. Of course he knew."I really think that I can pull off my dream if we win this battle."_

_ "Only if you succeed."_

_ "I will."_

_ Her brother looked away, "Julie…"_

_ "What? What is it, Luis?" Julie asked.'_

_ Her brother now had a solemn look on his face, "If you continue, you're going to die."_

A tear ran down Julie's eye…would she really die if she continued? Has her fate been pre-determined? Will she fail to accomplish her task and work towards her dream? How could she stop this? What about Sean? What about everyone else? What about her family?

What about the world?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yell from Sean, "Hey! Lazy! Get your butt outta bed before we eat all the eggs! Jo's vicious!" At that moment she heard a yell from Sean and a loud THUD followed by laughter.

"Ass!" Jo yelled.

Julie smiled and thought to herself, _I may not know what lies ahead, but for now, I guess I can just live in the moment._

She stood up and walked out of the tent, and she knew that regardless of the resolve she had just made, that her brother's news would haunt her. It would haunt her, she knew, until the day she died.

Brunch was over, Jordan fell back onto a nearby tree stump, "Ugh, I'm so full. Where did we get all of those eggs, anyway?"

"Same place we got all the other food. There are plenty of markets by the falls. It's all about location." Parker said.

"You're pretty smart," Jo said, "It's too bad that…well…we've been through so much and now we're being ripped apart."

"It's necessary though," said Matt, "How much you wanna bet Celebi is on her way to recruiting the other two dogs?"

Nobody responded, they knew he was right.

At that moment they heard a nearby bark, they looked to the north and saw Suicune rapidly gaining in on their position. They all stood up and said their goodbyes.

Jo turned to Parker, "Thanks for sticking with us."

"My pleasure. Don't worry, I know we'll see each other again." said Parker.

Matt was hugging Julie, who said, "I can't believe how brave you are. You really surprised me."

"You're really tough." Matt said, "You'll be fine."

At that, Matt and Parker walked to each other, faced each other, and then looked at the other four.

"This is it." Parker said.

"Good luck." Sean said, "Wait, I have something." He reached into his pack and found his old GBA link cable and handed it to Matt, "I know it's an odd thing to have, but it may help your Graveler evolve."

"Thanks a lot, Sean." Matt said, taking the cable and putting it in his pack. The two started to walk away, they turned around and waved to see everyone, including their pokemon, waving back.

As soon as they disappeared Suicune arrived behind the four, _Alright. I have our way to the mountain. There's a slight problem, though._

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

_The Cleansers have the whole area occupied._

"What exactly are we up against, then?" Sean asked after a long silence, "The Cleansers seem to have gone international."

_Not exactly. It is to my understanding that Celebi tipped them off._ Said Suicune.

"That bitch is going to give us Hell, isn't she?" Julie asked. Suicune nodded. Everybody sighed.

_Celebi never lost until you four came along. She isn't going to let this go, ever._

"Well, she won't win again as long as we're around. What's the plan?" Jordan said.

_I'm going to create an icy wind to throw them off. I then want Jordan and Kyuubii to set the forest around them ablaze. The combination of hot and cold will disorient them, and I predict a few knockouts. We'll storm them at that point, and take them all out._

"What are we trying to get to, anyway?" Jo asked.

_A way-crystal that only I may activate. Let's go._

The area surrounding the way-crystal was anything but inviting. First off, it was surrounded by a variety of terrain, almost like it was put in layers. First, poison-barbed bushes surrounded the perimeter of the crystal's area. Inside there were two more layers; one layer of an almost quicksand-like mud pit that one could easily get exhausted and drown in. The last layer was filled with jagged rocks, many of them. These ranged in size from small pebbles to gigantic boulders.

Each layer was the size of a football field.

Many humans have tried to get through to the center of this area, and most had failed. Only the fit ones have ever made it to the center, but they still found nothing there, and many died there due to unwillingness to go back. Modern-day flight technology allowed for easy entrance to the center, but again, nothing was there. It was an ingenious design by Mew to make sure nobody discovered where he rested.

The four friends were determined to be the first humans to discover it.

The Cleansers had not wanted to travel into what Suicune called the circle of erasure. So, their defenses were solely meant to prevent anyone from even entering the poison barbs. They had set up automatic turrets all around the layers, and there were guerilla troops stationed all over the woods around it. Suicune said they had everything from sniper rifles to shotguns and that they seemed determined to kill anyone who walked by.

Sean and Jo were with Suicune, all of their pokemon out of their pokeballs (excluding Happiny) and Jordan and Julie were off in another area close by. Their signal was a sudden drop in temperature, Suicune said it would be hard not to notice.

Sean jumped onto Suicune's back, he could just barely see a turret through the thick brush of the trees. They weren't seen due to Shade's Night Shade attack, which had cloaked them.

"Suicune, will an icy wind be enough?" Jo asked.

_If not, a blizzard is completely acceptable._ Suicune said.

Sean was getting anxious, "Can we PLEASE get this over with?"

_If that is what you wish._

"That's Entei's line." Jo said.

_He stole it from me. ICY WIND!_

A horribly cold gust of wind ripped through the forest. The grass frosted over, and shouts of discontent were heard from the troops ahead. Sean could see the auto-turrets beginning to malfunction.

"Get ready." Sean said to his pokemon, his Umbreon and Scyther braced themselves in attack position. Suicune looked determined.

A minute passed, and the wind's effect was wearing off, Jo began to get worried, "What's taking them so…"

"PIKA!"

Megan ran into the direction of a huge blaze to their right. The forest was being cooked, pokemon could be seen scrambling to get away from the fire, it seemed that she was trying to help them. It briefly reminded Jo of the cost this war will bring on the entire world.

Cries of fear and anger could be heard coming from the Cleanser's outpost. The heat-seeking turrets went haywire and fired in every direction, eventually knocking each of them down with their own bullets and killing a few Cleansers.

"MOVE!" Sean yelled. Lunar and Blade sprinted into different directions while Sean and Suicune charged the front, Suicune creating a wall of reflect to deflect any bullets. Sean's adrenaline began to pump, they were charging into a potential death trap, and Sean was thrilled all the same.

Jordan jumped on his Ninetales' back and continued to set fire to the forest. He saw flaming bodies falling out of the trees, screams of anguish filled his ears. He didn't know where Julie went; they split up when he began the forest fire. He sprinted all through the woods surrounding the crystal, setting fire to anything green in sight. Most of the pokemon in the forest got the message with the icy wind Suicune set out, but even still, some pokemon remained.

As Jordan was riding through, he saw a struggling Poochyena walk by him. It was severely burned, and it was about to die. Jordan turned Kyuubii around, stopping his torching of the wood, and headed back to the pooch. The forest all around him was filled with dancing flames. He saw nothing but red until he saw the collapsed Poochyena right next to a burning tree.

Jordan jumped off Kyuubii and grabbed the Poochyena into his arms right before the tree it was next to collapsed. He jumped back onto Kyuubii and rode on, but this time not setting any more wood on fire. He was trying to escape his own blaze.

He checked the Poochyena's pulse, it was weak, but Jordan thought it still had a chance. He reached into his pack and pulled out an oran berry. He gingerly opened the pooch's mouth and placed it in, forcing the pokemon to swallow it.

"That will have to last you for now." Jordan sighed, he pulled out a pokeball, "I'm not going to let you die." He tapped the button of the pokeball onto the pooch and let it go in.

It wiggled in his hand, once, twice, three times.

"You're safe now." Jordan said as he directed Kyuubii into the center of the fray.


	22. Mew

**Ready for some explainations?**

**-A way-crystal is a crystal that teleports one person (or a group of people) to a certain location where another crystal is located. It's like a Portkey in Harry Potter.**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 22: Mew**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Julie had been the only one that was, for the most part, safe from the blaze going on around her. Bubbles easily put out any fires that got close to her, and she, like most of the group, was becoming aware of the extensive damage they caused to the Pokemon they were dislocating. Since the fire's initial job was done, Julie had decided to work on freeing the remaining Pokemon from the blaze, as she worked towards the Circle of Erasure, she put out any fire that she walked by.

This blaze was only possible, Julie remembered, because Kyuubii had evolved into a Ninetales. The patch of dirt Jordan was sitting on had a mass deposit of Fire Stones underneath. Jordan picked one up right as the Icy Wind took effect. This is what took him so long. Vulpix didn't evolve in a few seconds like Pokemon did in the games, it took around a minute.

Julie had saved numerous pokemon from the fire, most notably a cluster of Oddish. She would've continued on her mission if she didn't remember that she had a mission to accomplish.

"Bubbles! We have to get to the center! We're taking too much time!" Julie yelled. Her Wartortle turned around from the fire it was putting out and looked her in the eyes; it conveyed a mixed emotion of sadness and anger that was only amplified by the fire shining in its eyes.

Julie choked by tears, "I'm sorry. But we have to go, now."

Bubbles ran to her side, and together they sprinted through the blaze.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The bullets bounced right by Sean, and even though he knew he was safe due to Suicune's reflect, it was still frightening to see all of those bullets flying at him. He wasn't even 18 yet and people want him dead.

Why?

The only bullets that were flying at them were that of assault rifles from the few remaining cleansers. They were lined up around the poison barbs, and Suicune easily took care of them with a couple Ice Beams. The bullets stopped.

"That was too easy." Sean said.

_They didn't expect us to be so strong. Celebi failed to inform them of us._

Soon Sean saw Jordan, Jo and Julie emerge from the inferno surrounding him. All of them had burns and scratches, but besides that they were O.K. His pokemon also returned, Lunar was burned but Blade was remarkably unscathed. Sean looked at his Scyther's blades, they were covered in blood.

Jo ran up to Suicune, Megan right behind her, "Is there any way we can put out this fire?"

Suicune nodded, _We must get to the center to do it, though. Quickly!_

Sean had just noticed that Kyuubii had evolved when Jordan set the poison-barbed bushes on fire. They quickly burned up and revealed a path to the mud pit.

_Jo, I need Staryu! I need Staryu and Bubbles to help me create an Ice Bridge to run over the mud pit. Julie, get on my back behind Sean, Jo, get on Ninetales' back behind Jordan._

Everyone did as commanded. The blaze behind them was getting bigger, and Sean began to hear the cries of dying pokemon. The loud snap of trees falling could be heard all around, and the heat was becoming unbearable. This was his first realization of what was happening.

_Go!_ Suicune yelled. The pokemon sprinted forward into the now-cleared poison bush zone. When the mud pit was in view, Suicune started to let forth an Ice Beam. Bubbles and Staryu followed. Together they created a bridge that was just big enough to fit Suicune and Ninetales' bodies in a single-file fashion with Bubbles and Staryu at the sides.

When they cleared the mud pit, the rocky terrain ahead was threatening. The rocks at the front were huge boulders, and they looked like they required hours to trek over.

_Sean, Julie, get off my back. I'm going to end this inferno now._

They did as they were told, and they all called their Pokemon back. Megan went into Jo's backpack.

_Rain Dance!_ Suicune yelled. He let out a roar as he stomped on the ground. The rocks began to reveal ancient runes, and Sean made out pictures of a few legendary Pokemon. Celebi was the first, then Regice, then Suicune, and finally Mew.

The runes glowed a bright blue as Suicune did his weird dance. They seemed to swell with water. The rocks began to shake, and Sean thought he saw an ocean's worth of water within the runes.

_Duck!_ Suicune yelled. As soon as everyone hit the floor the rocks exploded. Thousands of gallons of water shot up into the sky and immediately created a giant nimbus cloud that seemed to stretch on for miles. An intense torrent began to fall, immediately soaking the four and Suicune.

_The Water has a healing effect. Come._

The four got up and looked on in awe as the saw that all of the rocks were cleared away. They carefully walked over the fragments of stone as they approached the center, which now had a large blue crystal erected in the center.

Suicune has reached the center first; the other four made it and fell to the ground panting. The crystal was magnificent. The rain seemed to fall around it, keeping it perfectly dry. The blue was the most radiant blue any of them had ever seen; it would be a suitable source of light in any dark place.

Julie stood up first and walked over to Suicune. Sean followed, and Jordan and Jo up together. Suicune was looking straight up at the Crystal at its base. His eyes gleamed with awe, unbeknownst to the four, it was Suicune's first time seeing it as well. He just knew how to use it.

_Brace yourselves._ Said Suicune. He approached the crystal, and his body began to glow. The crystal radiated an intense dark blue now, and the four's wounds seemed to heal. Julie felt a sense of empowerment while next to the crystal, it was inexplicable. She felt as if she had a piece of it with her at all times, she would be invincible.

_Come! Let us awaken the King of Pokemon!_ Suicune shouted.

The flash that came forth had fixed the once-burnt forest around them and restored the Circle of Erasure. They were gone once it faded.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_ I_I_I

The group appeared (on their feet) in a large, bare, stone room. It was lit by torchlight, much like Regice's domain, and there was a white way-crystal in the center. It was square-shaped, and there was a double-door on the north and south ends of the room. Suicune ran to the north end and beckoned the other four over.

Suicune spoke once they had caught up. _Mew is a humble leader. Don't bow, just smile and be polite. He already knows about you due to his watching over the world, so you can talk to him just like you do to me. Don't be nervous._

"Too late." Sean said.

_I'm sure you'll get over it._

"Can we call out our Pokemon, then?" Julie asked. Suicune nodded. All four of them called out their Pokemon, who seemed to be fully healed. This was the first time any of them had seen Jordan's Poochyena.

"Uh…Jordan…" Jo began, with two questions in mind, but Jordan put up a hand, motioning he will explain later.

"What's beyond the door?" Jordan asked.

_A very small hallway leading up to an altar-like elevation with a statue of Mew on top, which I will have to use water gun on to make the stone crumble, revealing Mew._

"Spoiler alert." Sean said.

_Jo asked._ Sean glared at Jo jokingly. She laughed.

_Are we done? The more time we spend here, the more time we allow things to happen. Bad things._

"Because we certainly don't want good things to happen." Julie said jokingly.

_Enough. Sometimes I don't understand humans, but let's go._

Suicune tackled the large double doors, and the slowly opened up to reveal a grand hallway. A pathway of gold led up to Mew's altar, the stairs of which were decorated by statues of each legendary Pokemon. The room was lit up not by torches, but by an expanse of glowing orbs that flew around the room like fireflies.

"Amazing." Julie said. The four walked into the hall in awe. It was a smaller hall, yes, but beautiful all the same. Suicune allowed the four to stand around the hall and look around as he walked up to the top of the altar.

Julie walked over to Sean and grabbed his hand, they wrapped arms around each other, "This would be romantic if so many people weren't here." Julie said. Sean nodded in agreement.

"No sex, you two." Jordan said, Jo giggled, Sean turned red, and Julie didn't notice. She was lost in the moment. Sean would normally punch Jordan at this comment, but the room required that he didn't. It would destroy the feeling.

Lunar and Staryu began to glow, Lunar's markings glowed gold and Staryu's jewel turned a bright ruby red. They were both amused by this and looked around what they could see of their bodies. The other pokemon wandered the room freely, as if they had been there before.

"I bet this place is like a home to all Pokemon, even if they haven't been here before." Jo said, "It's so pretty."

Sean caught an orb that was flying around, it didn't resist his capturing, and he handed it to Julie, "Make a wish."

Julie grabbed it, and remembered her dream. She couldn't show Sean her fear, she was tough, but her real wish was to live through this war, but she had a feeling it was useless.

She closed her eyes and instead wished for the well-being of everybody else. If she couldn't live, everybody else can. And until then, she would fight like every battle would be her last. She released the orb and let it fly around the room again.

"What'd you wish for?" Sean asked. Julie pecked him on the cheek.

"Now that would ruin my wish." She said.

Jordan picked up his Poochyena and held it close; as if he was afraid it would randomly combust into fire. It was healthy again, but Jordan felt a sense of compassion towards it. It fell asleep in his arms. He sighed, "I'm naming you Wolfie." The pooch stirred in its sleep, almost like it had heard Jordan and approved of its new name.

Megan had seen Sean catch an orb and tried to catch one herself, Jo did the same. Their whimsy did well to enforce the peaceful atmosphere in the room.

Suicune had been sitting on top of the altar, waiting for everyone to be ready. He stood up. _It's time. Sorry to end your fun, but as I said before, time is short._

Everyone gathered their composure and walked to the base of the altar. Jordan had noticed that _certain legendary statues had been lit up, Celebi, Suicune, Regice, Kyogre, Deoxys, Articuno, and_ Rayquaza. The rest were stone and colorless.

_Watch carefully. Water gun!_ Suicune let forth a jet of water from his mouth, the moment it hit the statue of Mew the stone shattered. A magnificent ray of light shot out from it, as if it was being held up in there for millions of years. A silhouette of a medium-sized Pokemon could be seen.

The light of the orbs in the room intensified, they started to change into a multitude of colors. The room was now filled with a whimsy like none other, and once the ray of light died down, so did the colors of the orbs.

Once the light faded and all was back to normal in the room, Mew appeared.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The four looked at Mew in awe. He was a bit bigger than in the movies, but had an air of innocence and magnificence all the same.

_Well done._ Said Mew to the four, he turned to Suicune _I knew I could trust you._

_ All for you, my King._ Suicune said.

Mew smiled and turned to the four. _I will congratulate you on all you have accomplished. If Matt and Parker weren't on their important mission, I would congratulate them, too. But we have much more to talk about until then. _The four were speechless. Mew had a sense of innocence and power around him. He laughed a joyous laugh, _you don't heed to advice well. Don't be nervous. In fact, Jordan, I know you want to tell everyone how you caught Wolfie and how Kyuubii evolved._

Jordan was caught off guard, Julie nudged him, "Tell us!"

Jordan turned to the group, "Well…um…I have a question too, but I caught my Poochyena in the forest when it was on fire. I saved it."

Julie and Jo awed. "That's so sweet! And Wolfie is such a great name! But how did Ninetales evolve?" Jo asked.

"Actually," Jordan said, "I do have a question regarding that, but for Mew." He turned to Mew, "I found a deposit of fire stones beneath my feet when I was in the forest around the Circle of Erasure, why?" He pat Kyuubii's head.

_Just like Pokemon reverted to their most basic form when we went to sleep, so did the world's minerals. Many stayed the same, but those that created evolutionary stones didn't. You were standing on a mineral deposit that evolved to fire stones._

At that, everyone knew why Kyuubii had evolved. Julie had previously witnessed the event, but she shared Jordan's question.

"Well, I have a question, too." Jo said, "What's next?"

Suicune apparently shared that question, for he also looked to Mew for an answer. Mew's eyes turned solemn; and his telekinetic voice a little more condemning.

_My suspicions were correct. The Black Hand broke off from the United States government and is trying to awaken Lugia using an Ocarina. I suspect you have all seen the Pokemon movie, "The Power of One"? The song the girl played to calm the battle can be played backwards to awaken and anger Lugia. Lugia, when awakened, will let forth a scream called The Siren. This will knock an angel out of Heaven, which the Black Hand will capture in order to sacrifice it to open a portal to an area of darkness called The Void. There I had locked away the most evil of legendary Pokemon along with Cresselia to keep them in check. They are trying to awaken Darkrai._

"Darkrai?" Sean said with a bit of shock, "I thought he wasn't inherently evil. That's what it said in the Pokedex in Pokemon Diamond."

_That was fiction. Made up. If you check your _future_ Pokedex you will see that Darkrai is a source of great evil and distress._

"I believe you." Sean said.

"So how do we stop this?" Jo asked.

_We have to stop The Siren. It's the only way. _

"I'm not sure…" Sean said, he was scared.

_You four, along with Matt and Parker, are heroes of light. You are meant to do this. _

"How cliché. Does this mean we get spirit weapons, too?" Julie asked.

_But of course, all heroes of light need them. Here._

In front of each of them appeared a floating sword, each with a different-colored jewel. Sean's was yellow, Jordan's Red, Julie's Blue, and Jo's Green.

_Take them. The jewel in the center indicates the type of powers the sword can use. Over time, as you grow stronger, so will your weapons, and they will evolve to fit your fighting style._

They each grabbed their swords, and immediately an aura of their jewel colors enveloped them, and from that they knew how to use their weapons, as if someone injected knowledge into their brains.

"You know, because we're being cliché, why do I have the power of electricity and not ice? Suicune is my legendary partner, after all." Sean asked.

_You're a smart ass, you know that? _Suicune said with a laugh, _I didn't have to choose you._

"I guess." Sean said.

Mew spoke, _Parker and Matt will get theirs when they awaken Entei and Raikou respectively. I have already given those two legends orders to relay what I'm telling you to them, so when you meet again you will all be on the same page. _

The four dismissed their weapons and looked at each other and their Pokemon. This was it. From here, there was definitely no turning back.

_Any more questions?_

Julie had another question, "If we are heroes of light, then who are the heroes of darkness?"

_That is for Celebi to decide. _Mew said.

"So wait, we're only heroes of light because you said so?"Jordan asked.

_Yes. But for good reason, look at what you've all done. I could've given you any title; you could be the heroes of cow manure for all it's worth._

"I like that title better." Sean said, who was answered by a slap on the back of the head by Julie.

_Any MORE questions?_

Nobody had any more questions.

_Okay. We will be teleporting to Chicago, where the new Black Hand headquarters is located, and we will attempt to intercept the package containing the Ocarina, which has yet to be delivered. If we do that successfully, we will be able to smash it before any evil comes of it._

Suicune spoke, _Sean, put me in my Pokeball. Chicago is especially weary of Pokemon._

"Okay. Should all of our pokemon go back, then?" Sean asked.

_Y_es.Said Mew. _I will be elusive, so I can't be around you all, but if you need me just call and I will be there._

"Got it." Jordan said. The four called their Pokemon back, it was weird for Jordan, Julie and Jo to see Suicune going back into its pokeball.

Mew turned to the four, _Ready?_

They nodded.

_Let's go._

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I


	23. Sweet Home Chicago

…**the response from putting up Chapter 22 is simply astounding. Thank you fans, old and new. I will continue to write this fanfic with renewed vigor, all thanks to you.**

**Enjoy, or criticize (if you must, please)**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 23: Sweet Home Chicago**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

The group re-appeared in an abandoned apartment home. The walls were thin and the paint was peeling. The windows were barred with plywood. It was a typical abandoned building in Chicago, which there were a lot of. If you wanted to open a business in the city, these buildings would be a good place to start. Not for the actual building, but for the lot it stands on. One could buy out a lot, knock down a building, and erect a café in the middle of a neighborhood and make a very decent living. The problem with doing this is that some buildings were considered to be historical due to their architecture or significance in regards to a certain event.

If Chicago understood what will happen within the next two days, that building would be marked for the coming of the four who will give everything to protect the city.

They were on the first floor of the building, right in front of the main staircase that would carry one to the 2nd and 3rd floors of the building. A lone door to their left led to an abandoned home. They didn't care to search it, though. They needed to get out.

There was a door in front of them leading to the outside, and right before they left through it Mew appeared in front of them.

_This will be last time I will be able to confront you all directly at the same time. So listen carefully. I will be leaving you all to do what you wish for the next few hours. It's 10:00pm now, so be careful, it IS dark. You should be able to move freely throughout the city, though. _ _Chicago isn't the city that never sleeps, as you should know._

"Mew," Julie began, "Please tell me you won't be betraying us again like Celebi did. I realize who you are, but I can't easily put my trust into a new legendary pokemon after what Celebi tried to do to Sean."

Mew's face contorted a bit at this question out of a bit of shock. He wondered why Julie didn't trust him after all he did for them in the past hour, but still, he had to reassure her. _Don't worry, Julie. Everything's going to be O.K._

"Okay…" Julie said weakly. The only reason why she was nervous was because of what her brother told her in her dream. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Any more questions? _Mew asked. Nobody responded. _Okay. Meet back here at 10:00am tomorrow morning. This will be our base of operations._

"Good luck, Mew!" Jo said.

_Thank you. Good luck to you all, as well!_ And with that, Mew disappeared.

A short silence followed Mew's leave, but Jo, being Jo, soon got back into the swing of things. Everyone else felt a bit empty, naked, almost, without a legendary pokemon to guide them. Mew was gone and Suicune was in his pokeball.

"Well, let's go!" Jo said while reaching her hand out for the doorknob in front of them. Sean grabbed her hand before she could reach the knob, though; his grip was the strongest he could gather.

"Stop!" He yelled, "If we go out there, you know what we'll be confronted with, right?" Jo gave him a blank stare. She didn't know, she only experienced the Taste of Chicago incident.

Sean sighed, "What happened at the taste is only the first thing that's happened to you, but for me and Jordan, Chicago is a deathwish! Weather we're attacked by people or by the Black Hand; we can't set foot in this city without our lives being at risk! We can't move out there!"

Sean let go after his spiel, and Jo took back her hand, rubbing her wrist. Julie poked Sean in the back, making him turn around to face her. She grabbed him by the shoulders, "Look, Sean. You're not the only one in trouble, here. We're all wanted here. And Jo knew that before you told her. So listen, we've been through a lot together, and this is just another test! Another prison, another trial, another attack! You can't just get scared that easily, because we're too far into this to be scared! We're heroes of light, dammit!" She pushed Sean back, he backed up a couple steps. Jordan and Jo backed away from the scene.

Julie's tone softened, "Now, I have an idea."

"What is that?" Jordan asked.

Julie turned to face him, "Sean and I will go to his parent's house, where I will be introduced to them by him. We will spend the night there and return here at 10am like we're supposed to."

"Oh, you're spending the night, are you?" Jordan said with a sneer. Julie slapped him. Sean was about to say that's his job, but Julie put up her hand to stop his talking, as if she read his mind.

Sean got up and walked over to Julie. He was calm now, he put his arm around her waist, "Julie…you're right. I know I have a reason to be afraid, but, like you said, we're too deep into this to get scared anymore."

"Okay…" Julie said, "Will you take me to your parent's house, then?"

"That's a wonderful idea. You can sleep in the guest room." Sean said. He turned to Jordan and Jo, "What are you two going to do?"

"I might go to my parents…" Jordan said, "But…I don't know…I don't think they would understand. I think Jo and I will just hit the town. What do you think, Jo?"

"If we're careful, of course! Sean did scare me with what he said, though." Jo said.

"Then we're good!" Julie said, "Stick with your partner at all times, and if you come across trouble, Jo, call me."

"Of course!"

"Okay, then," Jordan said, "Bye!"

They said their farewells and left the building.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_Come on_

_ Baby, don't you want to go?_

_ Come on_

_ Baby, don't you want to go?_

_ Back from the land of California,_

_ To Sweet Home, Chicago_

_ -_"Sweet Home Chicago"-Eric Clapton

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Sean and Julie had been traveling the streets of Chicago for a couple hours. It was rare for Julie to come out to the city, she lived in the suburbs. They carefully roamed the streets, making sure not to draw attention to themselves while at the same time enjoying the simple pleasures of the city. Sean bought a couple of hotdogs from a vendor for them, and they just walked around the city. Since Sean knew where he was going, they were never lost. At around midnight, Sean said that they were close enough to his house to go there.

The two walked into a development that looked very strangely like a suburban development on one side of the road, and business-like Chicago on the other side. Sean walked down to a decent-sized house with an attached garage-something most Chicagoans found to be unnecessary.

Sean's house was white; Sean said they had recently moved to it, anyway. It was a typical four-member family home. There was a porch on the outside with a swing on it, and the outside was decorated to celebrate the 4th of July.

Sean walked up to the garage door and punched in a code in a box to the side to. The door opened in front of them, revealing Sean's family's cars and bicycles and whatnot. Sean's dog started barking, but it didn't sound like his old dog.

"Sean...you don't think that your dog…" Julie began, but Sean cut her off.

"I think my dog is now a pokemon." Sean shrugged.

"Well, we can find out, right?"

"Sure."

They walked past the two cars in the garage and straight to his garage door. He heard the barking of his dog…it sounded a bit rougher, a little more vicious.

He slowly opened the door (there's no reason to lock the garage door when the garage is closed) and out came a Houndour. It tackled Sean to the ground of his garage, almost like it knew him.

"Kadi?" Sean asked. Kadi was the name of his old dog. The Houndour yipped.

"Aw! It is your old dog! How cute!" Julie said. Sean pushed his dog off and he and Julie started to pet it. "She's a good dog," Julie said, "Who trained her?"

"My Mom," replied Sean, "She's crazy over this thing…how did she react to the transformation?"

They both forgot they left the door to the house open until Sean's Dad walked out in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Sean…what're you doing here?"

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Sean couldn't believe he was back in his living room, back to where this whole thing started with that one news story. What was even more surreal was that he had brought home Julie, and she was talking to his parents like she knew them for years.

"…so then Sean tries to grab my hand, but he actually grabs Jordan's, and when he tries to punch Jordan he hits Jo instead!"

Sean's parents exploded in laughter. Julie was careful not to reveal the dangerous aspects of their adventure, even though they were implied, due to scaring Sean's mom. Sean's Dad, on the other hand, was quite proud of his son being so brave to go on such an adventure.

Sean looked at the clock, it was 2am. They had eight hours.

Sean turned to Julie, "I think we both need to go to bed."

Sean's Dad looked him sternly, "She will be getting the guest room." Sean sighed; even his Dad didn't trust him that much yet. It didn't matter either way; that was their plan in the first place.

"Alright," Sean said, "But can Julie and I have a moment alone…in here? We need to talk about a few things."

"O.K." His mom said, but as she stood up she mentioned that they only have five minutes, then Julie will be going off to bed and he will be having a short talk with them.

"Got it." Sean said. And with that, his parents left him and Julie alone.

"You have really nice parents!" Julie said, "They were very friendly."

"Yeah…" Sean said, "They're pretty cool."

"Hey, you know what; I've wanted to know something. I thought you and Jordan were best friends, and yet you insult each other all the time?" Julie asked.

Sean laughed, "Haven't you asked that question already?" Julie shrugged.

"You don't think we're serious, do you?"

Julie was silent. Her face made Sean laugh even more, "Of course we're best friends! It's a guy thing, I guess."

"Must be, I don't understand any of you."

"How sad, and yet you're dating one."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Well, Mr. Man, I'm going to bed. Night!" She kissed Sean on the forehead and headed to the guest room that his parents designated as hers.

Sean's Dad walked into the room and took a seat next to him, "You have a nice girl there."

"Yeah…"

His Dad put his hand on his back, "And I know you're risking your life here, that you're all wanted for terrorist crimes you didn't commit, that you are going right back into it right when you leave this house."

Sean was silent.

"You're not going back out there tomorrow." His Dad said.

Sean jumped out of his seat and turned to his Dad, "WHAT? DAD! Are you CRAZY? We told you that we're the warriors of light! That there's no…"

"Sean! Settle down!" His Dad said, he motioned for Sean to sit down again, "No, I just mean tomorrow. We might not ever see you again after you leave those doors, remember? You could die, you know!"

"Yes, but there's the pack…" Sean was cut off again.

"I know. But I'm sure your friends can handle it. Tomorrow, you will be going to church and Sunday brunch with us, and then we will come back here and have some family time. Tomorrow night you may go back."

Sean stopped protesting. His Dad was right, and Sean did miss them dearly.

"Alright, then. Go to bed, you must be exhausted."

Sean got up and hugged his Dad, "Goodnight."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_The world was burning. Sean was at the center of it all, in front of him stood a portal, and inside was a beautiful world, one that could be the product of a 5-year-old's ignorance to the horror that goes on in it. He tried to reach the city, but something was barring him. He turned around and saw Celebi grabbing his shirt. He swat at the fairy and continued, only to be shot at by the Black Hand. Sean was trapped, and all he wanted to do was reach that city. _

_ That city._

_ Where was it?_

_ Why is it beyond this particular portal?_

_ Why is the world burning?_

_ What's going on?_

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**Hope you liked it!**


	24. To Stop a Catastrophe

…**that dream Sean had isn't going to continue further…it was a dream…**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 24: To Stop a Catastrophe**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Julie woke up the next morning in Sean's guest room. It was a typical guest room, a bed with white, yet comfortable sheets. It had a dresser with a mirror in the corner, a small closet, a small attached bathroom, a single window, and a small T.V. It was boring, but it served her needs, and it was the first time she got a good night's sleep in a while. She figured there was nothing to complain about.

She checked the clock on the nightstand next to her bed, 9AM, she had one hour to get back to the abandoned apartment. She got out of bed and in 10 minutes time took a shower, brushed her teeth (with the guest toothbrush and toothpaste) and did her hair. She didn't have makeup to put on, but she didn't like makeup to begin with. So it was O.K.

She grabbed her bag and to call out Bubbles and Shade, but found something odd inside. There was a brown bag wrapped around something that looked like a pair of headsets. Attached to the brown bag was a note, and it looked like Jordan's handwriting.

_Mew teleported these headsets to you, give one to Sean. These will be useful in cases of emergency and separation. You should see the apartment house we originally showed up in, it looks AWESOME now. _

_See you soon-_

_Jordan+Jo_

Julie opened the package and found the pair of headsets promised in the note. They were very simple, and they looked like the Bluetooth headsets people always wore while driving nowadays. They were black and the microphone just long enough to reach down to their cheeks. It was obviously designed to be indiscreet.

Julie put a headset over her right ear and kept the other one in her hand for Sean. She pulled out her pokeballs and called out Shade and Bubbles. The two pokemon yawned and stretched. It seemed they, like Julie, had gotten some well-earned rest that night. She opened her bedroom door and was hit by a wave of pleasant smells. Bacon, eggs, and sausage just to name a few.

She walked downstairs to see Sean's dad working on the stove, he was frying bacon in the pan. He heard Julie's arrival and nodded towards a collection of breakfast food in the middle of the island in the kitchen, "Grab a plate and eat up."

Julie thanked him and modestly filled her plate. She looked towards her pokemon, who seemed a bit hungry.

"They can eat, too."

Julie thanked him again and prepared smaller plates for the pokemon, just enough to fill them up. As she ate her breakfast Sean made it downstairs. He was wearing a collared shirt and khaki shorts, on his back an overfilled backpack, presumably with casual clothes. Blade and Lunar followed him down the stairs. He filled a plate for him and his pokemon and sat next to Julie, who hugged him good-morning instead of actually saying the words. Sean smiled and broke the hug after a few seconds to eat and ask his Dad what was actually going to happen.

"Hey, Dad, what's the plan today?" He asked.

"Well," his dad began, "first we're going to church, after that we're going to brunch at Mikey's, and after that we're going to see a movie."

"Oh! What movie?" Julie asked.

"I don't know yet. We're going to look at the paper at Mikey's." His dad replied.

"What's Mikey's?" Sean asked.

"A new breakfast and lunch place by church. We discovered it a few days after you left for the Illinois state prison."

"I wish I could join your family, but you know…" Julie said to Sean with a smirk. Sean loved his family, but he really didn't want to spend his day having quality time with them when the fate of the world was at stake.

Julie looked at the time on his kitchen stove, 9:30AM. It was time for her to go. She kissed Sean on the cheek, grabbed her bag and was about to head out when she remembered the headpiece. She called Sean over to his front door and hugged him, slipping the headpiece slyly over his ear. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Make sure your parents don't see this. You know they would disprove this on your family get-together."

Sean whispered back, "Don't worry, is the channel synched to everyone else's?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to walk back to the apartment alone. The Black Hand…"

"Agreed. I'm nervous for you in the crowds of people you'll face. None of us should be alone anymore. It just isn't safe."

"I have that covered. I'll tell Suicune to contact Mew. You'll have an escort."

"Where's yours?"

Sean smiled, "I think Suicune packs a big enough punch for those crowds of idiots."

"Good luck."

And with that the embrace broke. Julie walked out the front door, Bubbles and Shade now in their pokeballs. Sean watched her for as long as he could…that was…until his mom called for him.

"Sean, we're leaving in 5 minutes!"

"Alright, Mom!" Sean yelled back. He grabbed some bacon of the counter in the kitchen and run up the stairs into his room. He slammed the door and called out Suicune, who seemed to already know what he wanted.

_Mew is following Julie right now. He's staying hidden, but if Julie gets in trouble, he'll be able to help her._

"Thanks, Suicune." Sean said. He gave Suicune the bacon, which he ate quickly.

_Thank you. Now, while you're at church it is crucial to keep that headset on, got it?_

"I have no clue how to hide it."

_Just keep your hand over it, you know, pretend you're tired. I'm sure church gets boring after a while._

"Good idea."

_Now for your safety. Nobody in church is going to want to arrest you?_

Sean sighed, "A Church is a haven for everybody. Due to separation of church and state, many laws don't apply to them. That's why illegal immigrants will sometimes lock up in one because they can't get deported if they're in there.

_So you're safe?_

"If not, I have you."

_Good point._

Suddenly, Sean heard a voice cut into their conversation, "SEEEEAAAANNN! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" His mom yelled. Sean sighed and nodded towards Suicune, who automatically went into his pokeball without Sean having to touch it. Sean picked up the pokeball and placed it in his pack. He turned on his mic and spoke into it.

"Testing…testing…this is Sean. Can anybody hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Responded Julie, followed by responses from Jordan and Jo.

"Alright! Julie, Mew is following you. Good luck everybody!"

"We'll be fine. You just enjoy yourself, or try to." Jordan said, "Julie filled us in."

"Will do. Over and out."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Clayton walked into his office, a spacious room. The carpet was velvet-colored and the walls were golden, many statues of tigers littered the room. A picture of him hung right in the center of the back wall, so that it's the first thing anyone sees when they walk in. Beyond that is a desk filled with cutting-technology computer components. He walked behind his desk where his large black-leather computer chair lay and sat down on it heavily. He's had a rough few days.

He slid over to the computer; to the left of it lay a phone with microphone capability. He powered on his monitor and went to work on seeing that his delivery will go smoothly and the ocarina player will get to Lake Michigan safely.

As soon as he pulled up his e-mail his phone went off. He pressed the speaker and answered with a commanding tone, "What do you want?"

"Sir, I think we have a problem. We've been picking up radio frequencies coming from what sounds like a group of teenagers," said a woman who has obviously been smoking, one could tell through her scratchy voice, "…and it seems that they have plans to intercept our little package."

Clayton knew exactly what this woman was talking about; he expected such things from the kids who have caused him so much trouble. He heard about what had happened in New York, and his Mewtwo came back without any report of a successful kill. He sighed and pressed his finger on a button on the phone.

"How do they know where we're coming from?" He asked.

"The name Mew seems to be popping up a lot, sir. But, I thought Mew was your pokemon?"

Clayton sighed, he knew nothing about Pokemon, but he did know a thing or two about business and keeping an iron fist on whoever tries to hold an uprising against him, that's why he was chosen president of the Black Hand. He knew Mewtwo was the name of his pokemon; he had never heard of a thing called Mew.

"How good is your reception of these frequencies?" He asked, now sounding impatient.

"Very poor, actually."

"Then it doesn't matter. What matters is that they're trying to stop us. You know how to send out a decoy vehicle, correct?"

"I'm working on it now, sir. We have our agents saying false plans over our frequencies, and we'll be driving through back alleys and neighborhoods with the decoy vehicle. We were going to ask if we can have your pokemon on board, in case the kids get their hands on the car."

"Good idea." Clayton said, now smiling, "Is the real package going through major streets, then? Like Michigan Avenue?"

"Yes, sir. They'll never see it coming."

Clayton smiled, "Good work, Gladys."

And with that, he hung up.

I_I_I_I_I

Jordan was sipping a Dr. Pepper on the new leather sofa in the second floor apartment of the building that had now become the four's base of operations when Julie came back. She was in absolute awe when she saw the new room on the second floor. The walls were knocked down, there was a mini-kitched to her right, a living area to her right (where Jordan was sitting), small twin-sized beds in the middle of the room, and four large computer monitors and towers in the back (one of which Jo was working on).

"Holy crap!" Julie exclaimed, "How in the world…"

"Mew teleported all of this here." Jordan said. He pointed at the fridge in the mini-kitchen, "Open it. Pick your poison."

Julie walked over to the fridge and found a plethora of selections for drinks. From Coke to Iced Tea to Gatorade, this fridge had everything! She grabbed a Diet Coke and took a seat on the couch across from Jordan. She spoke into her headset, "Sean, I'm safe. And you really have to get back here! This place is kickin'!"

` Everyone could hear Sean groan over the headset and church organs going off in the background. He couldn't talk.

"Don't get too comfortable, guys." Jo called from the back of the room, "The package is set to be sent in a half hour."

"But I just got here!" Julie complained, she sighed, then turned to Jordan, "Why is Jo doing all of the work?"

Jo answered for Jordan, "We're just monitoring Black Hand radio waves, and Jordan had been doing it all morning until a few minutes before you got here."

Julie nodded her head in understanding and turned her head to Jordan, "So what's the plan?"

"Mew said that one of us needs to carry an EMP bomb." Jordan said cooly.

"WHAT?" Julie yelled, "How in the HELL does someone CARRY an EMP?"

"Calm down." Jordan said, "We just need someone who can drive to carry it."

"I can't drive." Julie said, "Can you?" Jordan shook his head. She turned to face Jo's back, "Hey, Jo! Can you drive?"

"Yup." Jo said, "I'll be driving the EMP. You two will be trying to stop the vehicle carrying the ocarina. Your pokemon will be with you. You both will be on bikes, however." Jordan nodded. He had been briefed hours ago.

"How will we set off the EMP charge?" Julie asked.

"Your goal will be to stop whatever's carrying the ocarina, so if it's a car you will be popping its tires. Once we have it cornered, I'll be driving the car in front of the damaged vehicle. I'll jump out, and when I give the O.K. Jordan will set off the burst, disabling any radar, radio, light, or monitor in range until fixed by hand. This will prevent them from calling in reinforcements and getting fixes on our positions when we are trying to actually grab the package."

"Sounds like a plan. When do we get into position?"

"Once Mew gets back." Jordan said.

"Why can't Mew teleport the Ocarina here, then?" Julie asked.

"He can't get close enough to it. It's being very highly guarded."

"Where's Megan?" Julieasked.

"With Mew." Jo answered, "Mew was going to teach her Thunder and Rain Dance."

For a few minutes the only noise came from the sipping of the soda cans the three were consuming. All of them were mentally preparing for what was to come.

And out of nowhere, Mew appeared in front of Julie and Jordan, Megan at his side.

_Ready?_

They nodded. It was time to stop this catastrophe before it even started.

I_I_I_I_I_I

The city was bustling with life, as always. It wasn't a pleasant Sunday morning, however. The sun wasn't shining, and large nimbus clouds covered the city like an overstuffed blanket. The clouds were coming darker by the hour, and the air was becoming more and more humid. It was July, so the impending storm was certain to be a drastic one. It was normal this time of year, but that didn't make it any better. People were scurrying to get to their homes or work, nobody wanted to stay outside in this weather.

Jordan sat on the corner of who-knows-where and who-knows-what. The Black Hand did not want this package delivered through a major street, it seemed. He couldn't blame them. He wouldn't want something so crucial to be delivered in such a manner that its pursuers would be able to find it easily. His bike was black, easy for blending in with the cars driving by. The buildings around him weren't that tall, he was near a pretty notorious neighborhood for gang activity. Big coporations wouldn't want to be around places like that. Bad for business.

Wolfie was right at his side while Kyuubii was being commanded by Mew in some other location. He wished he knew where Kyuubii was, but he knew Mew would keep Kyuubii safe.

He looked down a street to his right and found many boarded-up buildings, it wasn't a pretty sight. A few shady-looking people were walking down the sidewalks, he saw a couple of prostitutes, too. Wonderful. He hoped that this show would get on the road soon.

He looked at Wolfie, who seemed to be getting a bit anxious. The Poochyena paced up and down the sidewalk, waiting for something to happen. He started whining and looked up at Jordan with a look of worry. Jordan pat his head reassuringly, "Don't worry. This is your first time in battle, but I know you'll do fine."

Jordan continued to wait. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time, 10:45AM. A little late. That was odd, Jordan assumed the Black Hand would want to be on time with this package. Oh well.

After a few more minutes static erupted in his left ear, he grabbed his headset and pressed the "call" button, "Hello? Anybody there? Answer me!"

"Jordan! The truck just drove by me!" It was Julie, "I'm giving chase, but I'm not going to be fast enough. Mew is going to give you instructions on where to go. I'll try to keep up."

"Roger." Jordan said. Regardless of what was going on, his street was still very calm. He looked at Wolfie, "It looks like the action is heading our way. Ready?"  
The Poochyena nodded. Jordan awaited instructions from Mew.

Soon, he got what he was waiting for.

_Jordan, the car is going to be coming down your block soon. Kyuubii is on the way to intercept the package, but I sense a strong energy signature coming from the vehicle. Be prepared._

"Thanks, Mew." Jordan said.

_Turn left and go straight._

"I'm off! Let's go, Wolfie!"

I_I_I_I_I_I

Sean sat patiently in his pew at church. It was rather uncomfortable, and the air conditioning wasn't working, so it was hot and sticky inside the building. To top it all off, the priest was giving the most boring sermon he had ever heard. It was about creationism and Adam and Eve, something Sean had independently decided he didn't believe in. He heard the action in his ear, and couldn't believe he wasn't out there to help. He shot a malicious glare at his parents, who didn't see it due to their paying attention to the priest. He sighed. He guessed they thought saving the world came after listening to a bunch of garbage. Great.

Sean did believe in God, but there were many points in many religions he didn't believe in. Catholicism made the most sense to him…minus a few things…and that's why he allowed his parents to force him to be confirmed (he really could've just bombed the classes and not gotten confirmed at all).

He continued to sit through the service in agony. He heard Jordan shouting commands to Wolfie, and apparently Jo was driving a car with an EMP burst inside. It sounded so exciting.

Suddenly, he got a call from Jo.

"Sean, do you read me? Get into your church bathroom NOW!"

Sean tapped his Dad's shoulder next to him and let him know that he had to go to the bathroom, he nodded and Sean quickly went off, backpack over his shoulders.

He got into the single-person bathroom at the back of the church and slammed the door shut. He locked it before responding to Jo, "Sean here. What's going on?"

"Sean, the vehicle carrying the Ocarina is going to be driving past your church in eighty seconds. It should be driving right out of the front door. You know what to do."

Sean smiled, finally, some action! "Got it."

He heard Jordan's voice crackle in his ear, "I've got a situation here, guys!"

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"I'm being chased by Chicago Police Officers! We've been spotted! What can I do?"

"Jordan, do NOT fight back, it will not help our case." Sean said, "You need to find a way to lose them!"

I_I_I_I_I_I

Mew had warned Jordan about the roaming police officers in the area he was in, be he didn't listen. Now he and his Poochyena were going to pay for it. Jordan sped down the sidewalk he was on, more and more people were getting in the way now, it seemed. He looked behind him to see two cop cars chasing him, sirens blaring. He swore. He looked around and found a narrow alleyway a couple feet ahead of him. He made a sharp turn into it, almost losing control of his bike, and resumed his flight. Before him lay a fire escape and a wooden fence barring his path, he sighed. He called Wolfie back into his pokeball and jumped onto the ladder of the fire escape, his bike crashing into the fence before him.

The cops had seen him turn into the alley and stopped their vehicles. Four cops ran out on foot into the alleyway and saw Jordan already halfway up the fire escape. Unlike the few he and Sean had encountered earlier, these four were fit and obviously ready to take down a fleeing criminal. They pulled out their handguns and pointed them at the fleeing boy, "Hands in the air! We have authorization to shoot if any resistance is met!"

Jordan froze. He was on a freaking ladder! How would he put his hands up. He looked up to see how far away the roof was of the building he was climbing, one more flight of stairs and ladders. He could make it!

_Jordan, move up to the roof! I've got you covered._ Said Mew. Jordan looked around, where the hell was Mew? As if reading his mind, Mew answered his question, _I'm behind that cluster of garbage cans. Move. Now!_

Jordan obeyed the pokemon and shot up the ladder. He mentally braced himself for the gunshots he would inevitably be rewarded with. They came, and that made Jordan move faster. The first few missed, but no resistance came from Mew. Where was he?

A bullet zoomed past his ear and slammed into the bricks of the building he was climbing. He was almost to the top, just one more ladder to go…

Suddenly, he heard screams. He looked down to see the cops being surrounded by a inky black shadow. One after another they were knocked out. Night Shade. Mew knew Night Shade.

Jordan reached the top of the roof and looked down. He could see the transport vehicle zooming down the Chicago streets, and it was only seconds away from Sean's church. Jordan pressed the call button on his microphone, "Sean, now!"

I_I_I_I_I_I

The large double doors in the front of Sean's church slammed open as Suicune leaped out, followed by Blade and Umbreon. A beam of ice shot out of Suicune's mouth and created a barrier for the transport vehicle, which Sean now saw was an armored van. The car slammed right through the ice, as expected. Sean smiled as he heard two loud POP's come from the car. The ice broke up into large enough shards to pop the back tires, the car's only moving wheels.

"The car is stalled. We need that EMP, stat!" Sean said into his headset, he was followed by an almost immediate BOOM in the far distance. All of the lights and electronics around him shut off. His headset had fried. Jordan appeared behind him and his Pokemon. He slapped Sean on the back, alerting him to Jordan's presence. He turned around to face his friend and fist pounded him, "We did it!"

Jordan frowned, "Not quite. Mew said that there was an odd energy signature in the car. He just told me that even after the EMP burst the signature is still there. We have to check it out."

Sean nodded, "Right. Where's Julie and Jo?"

"Julie and Jo had met up right when the chase started, Julie jumped in her car. They parked the car two blocks away from here, knowing that Suicune would be able to stop the car. They're safe."

"Alright." Sean said, "Let's go, then!"

Mew appeared in front of them, _Me first._

The group walked towards the wreckage, which involved the armored car laying on its side, the wheels smoking. Sean and Jordan braced themselves, Sean jumping off of Suicune's back. Mew went around to the front of the car and confirmed the drivers were dead. Sean looked around and saw that many bystanders were watching them in a circle now, confused as to what they were doing. Jordan had shaken off the police with Mew's help, so they didn't have to worry about any problems from them. It was just them and the Black Hand now.

Julie and Jo had arrived, all of their Pokemon with them plus Kyuubii. The group circled the armored truck, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the truck began to shake violently. It lifted into the air with some sort of force, and began rumble.

Jo got nervous, "Guys, that thing's going to explode! Everybody's in trouble!" Jo looked around and saw the people just watching, not having a clue what kind of danger lay in front of them. She screamed at them, "RUN!"

Just as she said that the car began to shake even more violently, now looking almost like a blur in the sky. Mew and Suicune worked up a reflective shield around the vehicle, and people started running. Finally, they seemed to have gotten the message.

Mew and Suicune were struggling, "You four have to find cover, now!"

The group obeyed as they ran into the nearest building and slammed the door, their pokemon with them. Jordan called out Wolfie; he knew something big was about to happen.

As if on que, the truck exploded, the resulting energy shattering the barrier Mew and Suicune created. Debris flew everywhere. Smashing into buildings, cars, and people. Nobody was safe as the metal pieces of death flew through the air, Mew teleported himself and Suicune to the top of the building the four were in. Dust rose in the area the car exploded in.

As soon as it cleared, a humanoid shape began to appear, and as the dust got clearer and clearer, Sean and Jo knew exactly who they were fighting.

Giant spoon in hand, Mewtwo was in front of them.

I_I_I_I_I_I

**Sorry about the lateness of the chapter! Finals were just a couple weeks ago, and I had a severe case of "How in the hell do I write this chapter?" going on. But, here you go! It was longer than usual, so I hope it was worth it! **


	25. Changing Minds

**Alright, I have announcement! As of this chapter, ALL OF THE REMAINING CHAPTERS HAVE **_BEEN/SHORTLY WILL BE POSTED! _

**That's right! I finished it! **

**But don't fret if you're sad! Into the Void is the first of THREE books.**

**Enjoy the final chapters of Into the Void!**

**I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 25: Changing Minds**

**I_I_I_I_I_I**

"Mewtwo!" Sean yelled, he looked right at Jo, who nodded. He turned to Jordan and Julie, "We've fought him before, but we never actually beat him. He's extremely strong, so we ended up running from him the whole time."

"What do we do now, then?" Jordan asked.

"We fight!" Jo said, "Not only do we have you two back, but now we have Suicune and Mew, too!" She summoned her sword, "And we have our spirit weapons. Mewtwo doesn't stand a chance!"

While all of this conversation was happening, Mew and Suicune were confronting Mewtwo.

_Mewtwo, why have you joined The Black Hand? _Suicune asked, _You don't have to obey them! You do know their intentions for Pokemon, don't you? They'll enslave us all!_

Mewtwo chuckled, _You really think I serve such petty creatures as humans? They deserve to be exterminated. I'm with Celebi, who is also working with The Black Hand. They plan to awaken Lugia, who will knock down an angel, who will be sacrificed to open the Void and let free our glorious master!_

Mew thought for a second, who could this "master" be? There are many legends in the void, but only some have been put there to be exiled from the world, others are there simply because they need to prevent the exiled ones from breaking free.

The ones that were exiled were Giratina, Darkrai, and Rayquaza. All of them would cause disastrous events if freed.

The Black Hand was trying to awaken Darkrai…could that be their glorious master?

Mew was angered, _You will not awaken Darkrai! Do you realize what will happen to the world? To the humans? To the pokemon?_

_ The weak Pokemon must die. _Mewtwo said plainly, _Only the strong shall survive! Join our cause, Mew and Suicune! With you two, it is impossible for us to lose!_

Suicune growled, _Pokemon and humans can work together! Killing them off would be a waste of a race that would greatly improve society! Humans have indomitable will, and you think that they're weak? You're a fool!_

Mewtwo chuckled, _Look what they have done to world already! Deforestation, pollution, they create deserts when their farming drains the soil! They dry up rivers! They're a scourge to this land that only work to better themselves, and you want to work with them?_

Mew's eye twitched, _No being is perfect! Humans are ignorant of their own problems until they take a drastic effect, but then they work to fix them! Humans are compassionate creatures! You can't just group them all into one stereotype! They're extremely diverse!_

Mewtwo was unaffected, _Even so, they must atone for their mistakes!_

"Shut up!" Yelled a voice from below that sounded strangely similar to Julie's, immediately Mewtwo was slammed by a hydro pump attack from below. It looked unusually big. Mewtwo flew straight up into the air, but stopped himself after flying up about 50 feet. Mew and Suicune jumped down to the street to see all of the four's pokemon and swords drawn.

"I've heard enough of this guy's preaching." Julie said, "This is genocide he's talking about!"

The others prepared for battle as Mewtwo descended down to a few feet above them, _I'm no fool. I know this battle is unwinnable for me. _He began to turn translucent, _but this doesn't mean that the war isn't over!_

Mewtwo disappeared.

"Oh WHAT THE HELL?" Jordan yelled, "We had him! Why didn't we just kill him?"

_He would've escaped, anyway._ Mew said. He turned to Sean, _I'm glad you were able to help, but what about your parents?_

Sean smirked, "Knowing them they'll be running over here soon."

Jo was inspecting the wreckage for any sign of an ocarina, she didn't find one. "Guys, were we trying to stop Mewtwo or capture the ocarina?"

_Capture the ocarina._ Suicune said, now inspecting the wreckage himself.

"Is it there?" Sean asked.

_No._ Suicune said, _This was a distraction. They knew about our plans. But how?_

"It's the Black Hand." Julie said, "I don't think we've been taking them seriously enough."

_Agreed. I don't think any of you would betray us._ Mew said, _We'll just have to take action in a different way. They're summoning Lugia out of Lake Michigan. Our next step would be to fight them there._

Sean sighed, throwing his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache, "I can't believe we fell for this. Now we have a big problem on our hands."

_Why do humans always have to state the obvious? _Suicune asked.

_I think if they don't stop talking, their brains will start working. _Mew said with a smile.

"Hey! I'm plenty smart!" Jo yelled at the legends, who just chuckled.

Julie put her hand on Jo's shoulder, "They're just messing with us. C'mon, lighten up!"

Jo didn't lighten up, she just brushed Julie's hand away and walked off, Pokemon following her.

"Overreaction?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, she'll get over it." Jordan responded.

Sean was about to ask Suicune a not-so-serious question that probably wasn't important to their mission at all when suddenly he was interrupted by an ear-shattering siren coming from behind him.

An amplified female voice came over them like a wave, "This is the police! Put your hands in the air now! Get rid of your weapons and call off all of your Pokemon!"

Mew immediately saw the opportunity in this situation, he shot a thought at Sean, Jordan, and Julie, _Let them capture you and try to persuade them to join our cause._

_ You're crazy! _Jordan thought back.

_It's worth a shot. I can break you out, in any case. _Mew said reassuringly, _The Black Hand won't be calling Lugia until around Midnight, they don't want people to be awake to see the summoning of the legend. _

Without another thought the three dismissed their weapons and called back their Pokemon-including Suicune-, Sean turned his head and saw Jo do the same.

"Three hours. Get us out in three hours." Jordan said.

_Will do. Until then!_ Mew said as he teleported away.

Sean sighed as he was turned around by two SWAT members to see a small army's worth of trucks and cars that came to get them.

"Why are we always getting arrested?" Sean asked as he felt the cold circles of handcuffs enclose on his wrists. He flinched when the SWAT member pinched them, "Hey! Asshole!"

The SWAT member said nothing as he threw Sean into a police car. All four of them were taken in different cars and sent off.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

"Not this again…" Sean muttered as an interrogation officer stepped into the cold stone room. It was soundproof and had a singular window looking into it from inside the building. What was worse was that the chair he was cuffed to was much too small and wooden without any cushions; it made for a very uncomfortable experience. The room reminded Sean of the interrogation rooms used in _Law and Order._

Sean raised his eyebrows when he saw the interrogation officer was the same one he cussed out at his high school when this whole adventure started.

The officer looked at him with eyes that were filled with rage, he smirked, "Obviously you did have something to do with the CPS massacre."

"Ass." Sean said.

The officer's eyes glowed with rage again, "I can do whatever I want to you here."

Sean looked through the window, "No you can't." He said blandly, "There are people watching out there." He turned to face the officer, "You aren't very good at your job, are you?"

The officer slammed his fist on the table, he raised his tone, "Alright, punk, just tell me who you're working for! What are your motives? Why did you feel the need to kill all of those innocent people with your pokemon?"

Sean's eyes now glowed with fury, "Look, you idiot, don't believe everything you hear on the T.V., from the Newspaper, or on the internet!" He started to yell, his voice become scratchy, "It's idiots like you that lead people into shit, you know that? Do you know how much we've been doing to protect you people? Ask anybody who witnessed that site you arrested us at, we were PROTECTING them!" He took a breath, "Not only that, but we've been risking our fucking LIVES for past month to make sure idiots like you don't get hurt!"

The officer was giving a skeptical look, but he didn't interrupt Sean.

"The Black Hand DEFECTED from the government! We were attacking an armored vehicle to stop a package from getting to Lake Michigan that would result in the destruction of this city! I'm FROM Chicago! I have no reason to want it destroyed!"

The officer was intrigued, but still didn't believe Sean, "I can't believe the Black Hand defected. Where's your evidence?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Sean yelled, "You're going to have to believe me, because if you don't and you keep me here, by tomorrow morning this city will have gone to complete SHIT!" He shot the officer a cold look, "And with me telling you that and this conversation being recorded, as they always are, when this city is gone and I'm still locked up here, YOU'LL be the one to blame!"

"That's enough." The officer said, he was starting to believe Sean after what he said, "You could still be lying, though. That's the problem."

"I don't CARE!" Sean yelled, he calmed down, "Can I talk to your chief?"

"What makes you think you can make such a request in your position?" The officer asked.

"I need help from the police. Get your chief in here, please. I won't give out any more information if you don't." Sean was insisting on the fact that he was right.

The officer sighed, "Fine. Stay here, kid." He left.

Sean sighed, "Like I have a choice. You bastards handcuffed me." Sean's wrists were becoming raw.

A few minutes later a fit officer came in. He was older, probably in his forties, had blonde hair and a commanding air about him. He was decorated in pins as chief police officers were. This officer smiled at him.

Good, not another asshole.

"This officer told me everything, Sean." The chief said as he sat down in front of him, "But I'm afraid we need to know exactly what you're trying to say before we can help you with your situation." He was talking to him like a two-year-old. Sean knew he was going to be shipped off to the happy house after this was over if he couldn't convince them he was right.

Sean grew frustrated; he looked at the ceiling and yelled, "MEW! I need your help! PLEASE!"

Mew apparated in front of the chief officer, who fell of his chair in surprise.

_Nice to meet you, sir!_ Mew said, _I'm Mew, the king of Pokemon! It seems that you don't believe Sean._

The interrogation officer was about to go call backup at the sight of a pokemon, but the chief called him off, he climbed back onto his chair, "What exactly do you want?"

Mew relayed the whole story of what's happened so far to the world and the four friends. He told him of the prison break, going into the past, being captured by the Black Hand and being separated, awakening Suicune and being betrayed by Celebi, the awakening of himself, and the return to Chicago. The whole explanation took about 20 minutes.

The officer was shocked, but he couldn't really argue with the Pokemon. He didn't know if Mew was telling him the truth, but from what he's seen of the creatures, they will kill without warning. He decided to believe the pokemon for the sake of keeping his life. The evidence itself wasn't damning, but the fact that Mew was there certainly helped the case. The other three teenagers had relayed the exact same story Mew did; they were all interrogated before Sean.

The officer sighed, "Alright, what do you need?"

Sean was excited, "Really? You'll help us?"

"Why not?" The officer said, "It could kill the city or save it, but I have a feeling that the city would be killed either way seeing how things are going."

"Can you release my friends and give us our Pokemon back?"

"I'll get that done now."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**Done! I'll get the last 5 chapters up shortly. This is it! **

** Don't worry, I'll tell you the name for the sequel once I finish this book. That'll be out mid to late July.**

** I hope you liked it! And please, REVIEW!**


	26. The Siren

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 26: The Siren**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Sean pulled a Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator and plopped himself down on one of the couches at their base of operations. He turned to look at Jordan and Julie working furiously at the computers, trying desperately to make sure the Chicago Police knew exactly what they needed in order to stop Lugia from awakening.

Jo and Megan sat across from him; Jo was flicking through channels on the T.V. They just finished their shift; it was 7:00pm. They had to leave in two hours.

The Pokemon were wandering around the base. Lunar had sat down at Sean's feet while Blade was watching over Julie's shoulder curiously. Sean pat Lunar's head, "Rest up, buddy. We have a big job to do tonight."

Lunar barked happily, "Umbre!"

Jo looked at Sean, "Sean, do you think we're gonna stop the Black Hand?"

Sean sighed, "I don't know. We have to try our best, what I do know is that we have a big advantage now that the police are going in with us."

"Yeah…" Jo said, she smiled, "If we do win this battle, think of all the support we'll get from here on out."

"There's a lot on the line, that's for sure." Sean said.

Suicune walked in through the door, _Mew and I discerned a route for us to use. We'll be using surrounding forestry to cover us. We're going to be in Michigan, that's where the Black Hand is stationing, it seems._

"So what's the plan?" Jo asked, "Do we just jump in there and fight?"

_Of course not. The police can't help us too much outside of Chicago, so they're sending boats out with SWAT members to aid us, but I told them to wait for my signal._

"What would that be?" Sean asked.

_Flash. I won't be calling them until the situation is either handled or going really badly._

"Why such a sparing use?" Jordan called from the back, "Shouldn't we utilize their forces as much as we can to make this easier?"

_They have no clue what they're up against. The Black Hand have Pokemon, too. They also have Mewtwo and Celebi working for them, that's dangerous enough._

"So what is our goal, exactly?" Sean said.

_Destroy the Ocarina before Lugia is awakened, or capture it after he is. Either way, we shouldn't be allowing Lugia to be in the air for too long, he's pretty neutral in this fight if I remember right. He doesn't link up his mind to our psi-network too much, so it's hard to tell._

"The legends can choose wether or not they want their thoughts heard?" Jo asked.

_Yes. That's how Celebi got this plan going._

"Got it." Jo said, returning her attention to the T.V.

Jordan and Julie returned from the computers, "Done." Jordan said, "They're bringing ten boats containing 5 SWAT members each. That's 50 more people than before."

_Good job, you two. _Mew said. They both smiled and took seats on the couches, Julie sitting next to Jo and Jordan to Sean.

_We need to discuss a worst-case scenario._ Mew said, _I don't think it's likely that we will fail, but it's always a possibility, and we can't just ignore it._

"Sure." Julie said, "We just take back the ocarina and send Lugia back, right?"

_That's only a fraction of it. What are we going to do when the angel is knocked down?_

The all went silent. How do you send an angel back to heaven?

"We'll just have to protect it." Sean said, "We don't know what to do to send an angel back, I'm not sure it's even possible. We'll just have to wait it out and defend her."

"Sounds good to me." Jordan said, Julie and Jo nodded.

Sean looked at the clock, 7:30PM. They had an hour and a half.

DING-DONG!

"Pizza's here!" Jo said happily, walking to the door with a wad of cash. When she opened the door Julie could smell the pizza already, her mouth watered.

"I'm hungry." Julie said.

"You can't beat Chicago deep-dish!" Jordan said happily. Jo came back with six large boxes of Pizza.

_Are you four going to eat all of that? _ Suicune said with a bit of distaste.

"Of course not!" Julie said as he put a large slice of pizza in a bowl. She placed it down in front of Suicune, "It's for everybody!"

The four and the pokemon happily ate the large slices of pizza. Sean dramatically rolled back his eyes, "I can't believe how long it's been since I've had this."

"It's been a month!" Jo said.

"Too long." Jordan replied right before biting off a large piece of his pizza. Normally people ate deep dish pizza with forks and knives, but Jordan was able to eat it with his hands. This shocked Julie and Jo, but Sean was used to it.

The time flew by faster than expected, Sean looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:50PM already.

"Time to clean up and go." Sean said, collecting empty dished from satisfied people and Pokemon.

_I've never had Pizza before._ Suicune said, _How long has that dish been around?_

"Hundreds of years." Jo said, "It started in Spain, actually. Many people think it's Italian, but it's not. It didn't have sauce at first, either. It was just cheese and toppings on pita bread."

Julie and Jordan stared at their friend with a bit of shock, how did she know that?

"What?" She asked, "I watch Good Eats!"

Everybody laughed, including Sean, who was listening in.

Sean was done cleaning. Suicune showed them where they can find some new headsets, and they put them on. After testing their headsets and putting on their packs, they were ready. They looked at Suicune.

"Let's stop this." Julie said. Suicune smiled.

Mew appeared and teleported them away.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_A lady with a violin,  
Playing to the seas  
Hearken to the sound of calling_

Who tied my hands to the wheel?  
The Zodiac turns over me!  
(Come to me...)  
Somewhere there my fate revealed...  
I hear but how will I see?

_-Lyrics from "The Siren" by Nightwish_

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The forest surrounding Lake Michigan was dense and forbidding, when inside, the trees blocked out the sun so it looked like it was always nighttime. The bug pokemon there were aggressive, not wanting anyone to invade their home, and the floor was covered with poison oak and poison ivy. Sticks snapped with every other step, blowing any sense of cover one had when entering the forest. The only good thing about the forest was that once you went in, it was impossible to find you unless someone was always right with you or you came out by yourself, which was a feat in itself. It was easy to get lost in as there were no animal paths beaten into the ground, and since everything looked the same, it was hard to tell if you were going in circles.

The four appeared in the middle of this brush, with only one Pokemon called out each so that they don't lose them. This meant that Sean only had Suicune out by Suicune's own discretion. This place was just too easy to get lost in. Jo had Megan (of course), Julie had Bubbles, and Jordan had Kyuubii.

Jo got the chills, "So, how far away are we from the beach?"

_Two miles_. Suicune said, _We didn't want to get so close that Celebi or Mewtwo would be alerted of our presence so soon._

As if reading Sean's mind, Suicune kept going, _Their telepathic sense can only stretch out to about half a mile beyond where they are, so when they find us we'll be close enough to make a break for it._

"More running?" Jordan asked. Suicune nodded, he sighed.

"Let's go, then!" Sean said, "It's almost ten o' clock and we HAVE to be ready!"

The group began to walk through the forest. Mew wasn't there because he needed to keep a surveying eye on the Black Hand. He would appear when they got within a mile of the site.

For a while nothing could be heard besides the heavy breathing of the friends and the snapping of twigs beneath them. Jo heard the cries of Beedrill and Skorupi about, she got scared. She put her shoulders on Julie and hid behind her, "Bugs…"

Julie laughed and turned her head, "Don't worry. The Beedrill will only attack if provoked."

_Actually, Beedrill are aggressive by nature. They'll attack anything that isn't one of them._ Suicune said. Jo squealed.

_They're very territorial. Don't worry, I can sense them. If we don't go into their territories they shouldn't spot us. We won't see them as long as I'm leading._

They continued on in silence. Sean began to notice the sheer amount of mosquitoes buzzing around them. He started slapping his arms and legs as he felt them landing on his skin. Sean never understood why girls liked vampire stories, because they do the same thing that mosquitoes do, they suck your blood!

Sean heard his three friends slapping themselves, too. It was getting pretty loud, and Sean began to worry that the four of them were making a racket.

Suicune stopped suddenly, causing Sean to run right into his back and the others to stop suddenly. Everything was silent for a minute, Suicune was concentrating.

_Celebi has spotted us; and we're just about a mile away. They've been patrolling inside the forest!_

"What do we-" Jo asked but she was interrupted by Suicune.

_Mew is battling Mewtwo right now! I just got word. The Black Hand is going to start soon; surely Mewtwo and Celebi informed them of our presence! We have to get there, now! Sean and Julie, on my back! Jo and Jordan, on Kyuubii's! We're sprinting! Call back your pokemon if they aren't transporting us!_

Everyone did as their told and got on the backs of the Pokemon. "Go!" Jordan yelled. With that, Suicune and Kyuubii sprinted off into the forest.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Clayton turned to the lovely woman dressed in a red and white kimono that was standing next to him. Her black hair flowed down her shoulders gracefully, her tanned, hourglass figure complementing the dress she was wearing. She played the Ocarina beautifully; it made Clayton himself want to cry when the song she played was mournful. She was almost like a bard that could empower the spirits of anybody she passed. That's how well she could play her music.

"Celebi has found the kids. You have to summon Lugia, now."

"But sir," She said, her voice slightly seductive, "Haven't you told me that we have to make sure that Chicagoans can't see this?"

"Yes, but these kids are tough. We have guards, but they have outsmarted us many times before. We have to beat them through time. How long will it take to summon Lugia, Sasha?"

"Twenty minutes of playing should get him out of the water and make him unleash the Siren. How long do we have?"

"Twenty minutes. GO!"

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The forest whizzed past Sean as they sprinted through. The trees became a blur, and Suicune and Kyuubii seemed to gracefully go past any obstruction. His heart raced, he was nervous. What would Celebi do once she found them? Will she find them? How long will it take for The Black Hand to summon Lugia?

He didn't know, he just wanted to get to that beach as quickly as possible.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Sasha's music was beautifully eerie. The song from "The Power of One" played backwards almost sounded like it was meant to be played that way. Clayton's guards that stood around her had earplugs in so they couldn't hear it; the melody had an effect that would put anyone within ten feet of the player to sleep. They got all of their messages via a visor that gave them text messages in front of their eyes.

She played gracefully, her bare feet making faint marks in the sand as she lightly traced

Lugia was being awakened.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Sean gasped when he and Julie were thrown off Suicune. Everything happened in a second. Suicune's hind leg was caught by a thorned vine, pulling him back and throwing Sean and Julie forward. The same thing happened to Kyuubii, showing that it wasn't an accident.

The two pokemon were hanging from two trees across from each other, more and more vines came up to restrain them. Sean noticed vines coming over Julie and pushed her off, only for him to get entangled.

Jo managed to get up with Jordan was stuck, too. The thorns began to prick into the skins of the boys, causing them to bleed. It was slow torture, the pokemon were feeling it, too.

"Run!" Jordan yelled, "Go on without us! You have to stop them!" Julie hesitated, but Jo grabbed her arm and they were off.

Sean struggled to break free of the vines, which were now coming up to his neck, "Ugh! What's going on?"

As if to answer his question a menacing laugh echoed through the forest. In-between Suicune and Kyuubii appeared Celebi. She was the one restraining them.

_You didn't think you could get away with this, did you? _She laughed, _Now I have you all in my grasp, literally!_

"You…bitch…" Jordan muttered between gasps for air. The vines were crushing his chest.

_Shut up._ Jordan was rewarded by an intense squeeze from the vines. He yelled in pain.

Sean realized that his hand was still free; he struggled to reach his waist. He put his pokeballs on in a belt customized for them that Mew had given them. He shot a thought a Suicune, asking him to distract Celebi.

_Celebi, what are your motives? Why do you want to kill humans? _Suicune asked.

_They are a scourge to this Earth! They Pollute, they…_

"SCYTHER!"

Sean jumped onto his feat on launched himself at an unsuspecting Celebi. He tackled her to the ground as Blade cut free Jordan, Kyuubii and Suicune. Sean put his hands around Celebi's throat.

"Let's see how you like it!" Sean began to squeeze Celebi's airway, making her choke.

"Sean! Behind you!" Jordan yelled.

Sean turned his head just in time to see a tree branch grab him and throw him into a neighboring tree. Celebi flew back up into the air, _This is my field! I can control the forests! You all don't stand a chance against me!_

Suicune sprinted behind trees, out of Celebi's sight. Celebi could still sense him, but that didn't matter as Kyuubii launched a fire blast at the legend, who quickly evaded it, causing it to hit a tree.

"Shit!" Jordan yelled. Blade launched himself at Celebi, his razor-sharp arms glistening in the fire that the now-burning tree gave off, Celebi blocked him in mid-air with a psychic attack and thew him into the same tree as Sean.

_Now you're starting a forest fire. I thought you didn't want that, Jordan? Remember your Poochyena?_

Jordan froze, how the hell did she know about that?

The fire behind Celebi was put out with a splash of water as Suicune attempted to bite Celebi with an Ice Fang attack, Celebi floated out of the way, allowing Suicune to hit the ground face-first.

Sean stood up, "We're going to have one Hell of a time."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Julie and Jo made it to the beach, only to see scales rising out of the water.

Lugia was rising.

The two had no choice but to stay behind and plan, because Suicune was the one who had the idea.

"Shit. Lugia's coming out of that water! What're we going to do?" Julie asked. She looked up, the clouds started to thicken. The song must have an effect that calls forth rain. How dramatic.

The two called out their Pokemon. Jo thought for a second. "She has two guards protecting her, and knowing the Black hand they must have some traps around. They only have lights around the woman, maybe we can use Shade to attack the guards?"

"Great idea! But what about the ground? They could have traps."

"Bubbles can soak it. It'll disable or set off anything that will go off."

"Got it. After that we attack?"

"That's the best I got."

Julie smiled, "Shade, go use Night Shade on those guards and that woman!"

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Jordan and Kyuubii were burning down all of the trees in the immediate area with hopes to make a clearing for them to fight in. Sean was fighting Celebi with his sword, exchanging blows with Magical Leaf and Electric Bursts.

Jordan used his sword's element-fire-to make a joint attack with Kyuubii that would immediately incinerate all of the forestry within a 10-foot area of the direction attacked. Suicune would immediately put out said fire. They were trying to create a clearing that would allow them to fight Celebi without inference from the trees she was using to attack. Sean was fighting in one of those clearings.

Within five minutes they had created an area with a 50-foot diameter that had no trees in sight.

At this point Sean yelled to Jordan, "Go! Take Kyuubii and help the girls! We can't have Lugia awaken!"

Suicune nodded towards the two, _We'll handle this._

Jordan jumped on Kyuubii's back and they raced towards the beach.

Sean called out Lunar to help and jumped backwards. Suicune and Blade stood in front of Celebi, with Sean and Lunar helping them create a circle.

"You're surrounded and outnumbered." Sean said, "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

` _I think I'll just send you blasting off again… _Celebi said as Sean was sent flying to the ground by a future sight. He lost consciousness shortly thereafter.

Lunar launched himself at Celebi, only to be knocked away by a Leaf Blade. Blade created a double team and surrounded the legend, its cries filling the air. Celebi chucked, blasting them all away with a psywave.

Suicune remained.

_You're not escaping here alive, Celebi._

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Shade lay asleep next to the guards as the girls desperately fought to stay alive. The ocarina had put the Pokemon to sleep. Lugia was now almost completely out of the water. There were about twenty guards surrounding the girls, guns pointing at them.

Staryu created a mist that covered everybody in sight, even Sasha. Megan took this opportunity to attack. Three guards fell at once when she launched a thunderbolt at them. With that Julie and Jo were able to break through the crowd of guards, knocking two on the head.

"Jordan!" Julie said into her mic, "Lugia is almost completely out of the water!"

"I know!" Jordan responded, "The clouds are starting to thunder! Keep fighting! I'll be there in a minute!"

Right as the rain fell, everything seemed to stop. All of the fighting ceased at Sasha stopped playing her eerie tune.

Lugia let forth a horrid scream; it shook the trees and created whirlwinds around him. The scream could be heard for miles, all of the friends covering their ears at the sound.

Julie's world began to shake, people were becoming distorted, and random areas in her vision were going black. She was sure she was doing this because of Lugia.

Lugia let forth The Siren; a huge wave of despair fell over the souls of Julie and Jo. They fell to their knees.

A bright flash of light was the last thing they saw before they blacked out.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**Check back periodically the next few days, this book is being finished!**


	27. Amaranth, The Fallen Angel Pt 1

**To answer a few questions I got via review and PM…**

**Mewtwo was created by the government, but his high IQ led him to believe he was superior to humans, and so led to where he is now.**

**Note about this chapter: Since an angel fell, there will be religious undertones. I'm not being preachy with this story at all, but there might be a part that offends certain religions (I don't want to call anyone out). I'm not trying to be offensive, just historical and creative, much like the movie Legion. This is a story. As a disclaimer, I have nothing against any religions in existence. I am very tolerant of all of them.**

**Just a reminder, KEEP CHECKING BACK! I will be uploading chapters like crazy and Into the Void will be finished by FRIDAY.**

**Enjoy!**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 27: Amaranth, The Fallen Angel Pt. 1- The Ritual**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

_Baptized with a perfect name,_

_ The doubting one by heart,_

_ Alone without himself_

_ You believe but what you see,_

_ You receive but what you give,_

_ Carass the one!_

_ The never fading rain in your heart-_

_ To tears of snow-white sorrow!_

_ Carass the one!_

_ The hiding Amaranth, in a land,_

_ On the daybreak_

_ -Lyrics from "Amaranth" by Nightwish_

**I**

**_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Jordan had just arrived at the beach when The Siren was unleashed. He saw the guards fleeing from something…but he couldn't tell what it was. He saw Julie and Jo fall to their knees and faint; and started feeling lightheaded himself. He felt Kyuubii shudder underneath him and got of the pokemon. He pat her on the head and tried to reach the woman playing the ocarina.

She was done playing, so she ran away from the scene. Jordan swore as he walk turned into a limp, and he fell to his knees. A bright flash surrounded him as he looked up to the sky. He swore he saw it split in half, the clouds parting and the stars shattering above them.

That was all he saw before he blacked out.

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

"Jordan, wake up!"

"C'mon kid, this isn't over yet!"

_I can douse him with water._

"No!"

This was the clamor that Jordan heard when he woke up. The sun had come out by the time he had woken up. When he opened his eyes he saw Sean and Jo's faces peering over him. They both smiled.

"You're alright!" Sean said.

Jordan took a moment to respond, his brain still felt a little messed up after The Siren was unleashed into the air around him. "Yeah…where's Julie?"

"She's with Mew." Jo replied, "Mew has been guarding Amaranth all night."

"Who's Amaranth?" Jordan asked; an expression of confusion on his face.

"The fallen angel. She fell about 3 miles away from here, and Mew got to her first. He let the Black Hand get to the location and teleported Amaranth into a different spot every time they got close. It was a game of tag, really."

Jordan looked to Sean, "What happened to Celebi?"

"The bitch teleported away in the middle of our battle once the rain kicked up. She said her job was done. She was just trying to distract us, it seems." Sean said with a sigh. "I guess we failed this one. What are we going to do now?"

_It's not a failure_, responded Suicune, _we may have failed in the sense that we let Amaranth fall, but we haven't failed in the sense that we were able to get to her before the Black Hand. All we have to do now is protect her._

Jordan noticed the SWAT members walking along the beach. He sighed; he wished Mew had called them over before Lugia unleashed The Siren. Oh well, it was too late now.

Julie's voice suddenly spoke into his ear, "Guys, Amaranth is waking up again!"

Sean helped Jordan up as Jo and Megan ran to where Julie was hiding with Mew. He put the still-disoriented Jordan on Suicune as they followed her.

Julie was hiding in a small bit of forest with Mew. The Black Hand were still hunting for Amaranth, but now they didn't have a clue as to where they were going because Mew had started teleporting Amaranth at random intervals of time. The Black Hand also wouldn't want to come to the beach because of the presence of the SWAT teams from Chicago. Being close to the beach and concealed at the same time was the best strategy for safety.

Jo had reached Mew first, with Sean and Jordan following closely. Everyone but Jordan had seen Amaranth before, but the only person to ever talk to her when she was conscious was Mew. Jordan let himself off of Suicune in order to get a better view of the fallen angel.

Amaranth was beautiful, she was just as the books and movies described angels. Her skin was almost translucent; her thin blonde hair flowed down gracefully over her shoulders. She was dressed in a white gown that seemed to blow off her figure like a waterfall. When she opened her eyes, Jordan could see an ocean of blue swimming in them. She seemed to have a faint glow around her.

The thing that got everyone the most was the wings. They were huge, definitely twice the size of Amaranth's height in wingspan. They looked like the wings of a dove, only amplified to a human…or angel…scale.

The only thing that detracted from Amaranth's innocent beauty was the gashes on her face and the rips on her gown. A cut went down from her right eye to the top of her lip, and her gown was torn at the shoulders and the bottom of her legs.

Shock appeared in her eyes when she saw the people gathered around her.

"Wha…" she began, her fragile voice trying to make a sound, "Who…"

They all smiled at her. They seemed kind enough, and with the position Amaranth was in, she had no other choice but to try to talk with them. She saw Mew in front of her, she recalled telling the floating being her name before. How long ago was that?

Words that weren't her own invaded her mind, the words had a kind tone, almost reassuring. _Amaranth, we are here to help you. _

She looked at Mew and recalled the same sensation when she was around the floating being before. She calmed herself and looked at the humans who were staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, "It's rude to stare, you know."

The four broke their stare and instead smiled at her. Julie spoke, "I'm glad you're alright! Things were getting pretty bad out there."

Amaranth had realized that she wasn't in Heaven anymore, and she freaked out, "Wait…I'm not in Heaven anymore? Did I fall? What happened? I don't know what to do!" She looked around frantically, "Where's Gabriel? Michael? Where are all of the seraphim?"

Jordan put a hand on Amaranth's shoulder, "Surely you saw what was happening down here, right?"

Amaranth nodded, "Yes, but I'm not sure what was going on."

_Lugia unleashed The Siren to knock an angel down from Heaven. You seem to be the unlucky angel that was knocked down._ Suicune said.

"Oh…" Amaranth looked at the ground.

"Can you go back?" Sean asked.

"Not without help from a priest who knows the ritual."

"Ritual?" Jo asked, "What kind?"

Amaranth looked at her, "Not a demonic one, but a ritual nonetheless. You see, it is said in the Bible that when an angel falls from Heaven, they cannot go back up for they have betrayed God. What isn't said in the Bible is that if an angel falls from Heaven from the force of something on Earth or otherwise, they can go back up as long as a priest performs the sacred rite of rebirth, and then we must live a normal human life to return to our seats in Heaven."

"Baptism?" Julie asked, "Do you have to be baptized? That's being 'reborn' in religion."

"Part of the ritual is very similar to baptism, yes," said the angel, "But there's more to it than that. It takes at least four hours to complete."

"Who would know about this ritual?" Sean asked, "We need to get you back to heaven."

"Sean," Julie said, "She has to die like a human would."

"Oh…" Sean said, "But still, let's get this ritual done. Who can we go to?"

Amaranth looked at Sean, "A Catholic priest."

"Why Catholic?" Jordan asked, "Why wouldn't a non-denominational priest know what to do?" Jordan was part of the non-denominational religion, and he was very religious. He was almost offended by the mention of Catholic priests knowing something his didn't.

"Look." Amaranth said, "Catholicism was the first Christian religion. Therefore all of the original rights and creeds and rituals are stored in their texts and teachings. Non-denominationals stay away from many of the Catholic traditions, as does any protestant faith. When Martin Luther broke from the Catholic Church, all of the secret rituals were lost in the protestant faiths, for he wasn't a priest. The Catholic priests have to know these rituals before being ordained, but never speak of them. Many humans consider it ridiculous that an angel would fall from Heaven if it wasn't intentional. Either way, all Catholic priests know it. Since they were the first, they know it all."

Jordan was angered, but he didn't say anything. Sean raised his eyebrows; it looked like he was right to be confirmed into his religion.

"Amaranth," Sean began, "You're being hunted by the Black Hand. They want to kill you to open The Void. If we get this ritual done and you're captured, will you go to Heaven once you're killed?"

"Yes." Said Amaranth.

"Mew." Julie said, "Is there a Catholic church around here?"

_I can sense one about 10 miles away. I can teleport us there, but that'll be the last of my energy, I won't be able to get us anywhere for another few hours._

"Do it." Jo said, "If you can do it without getting hurt, do it. We need to get this ritual done, now."

_Alright._

In a flash, they were gone.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The group appeared in the back of the church. It was built in a cross shape. The back, called the atrium, had big double doors leading into it from the outside. In front of them were two glass doors leading into a hallway-like setup. Pews lined up in rows on the right and left sides of the church. They faced steps that lead up to a square altar with candles surrounding it. There were three chairs behind it for the priest and his altar servers.

Behind the altar was a priest, he wasn't fat like the stereotypical one. He was fit, probably a runner. He was preparing the altar for the evening's services. He didn't see the group apparate in the back of his church, so he continued his duties.

Sean and Julie walked in and blessed themselves the holy water found in the back of the church and walked down to the priest. Jordan and Jo, not used to Catholic customs, didn't do so and followed after them. Amaranth walked behind them with Mew and Suicune taking up the back.

The priest noticed them once they got up to the front of the church, Sean and Julie knelt in front on the altar and crossed themselves. Jordan and Jo looked at each other and shrugged. The priest looked at the four teens curiously, but was shocked when he saw the pokemon, and even more so when he saw Amaranth.

"Excuse me," said the priest, his voice sounded firm and commanding, "But our morning services concluded ten minutes ago. If you wish to come for worship, then you must come back at 7 o clock tonight."

"I'm sorry, father," Sean began, pulling Amaranth in front of him, "But we need you perform the Right of Rebirth on this angel. Her name is Amaranth."

The priest looked at Sean in shock when he mentioned the rite, and ran down to check out the angel in front of him.

"Oh my Lord…" exclaimed the priest, "Your angel has appeared in front of me…"

"Please," Julie said, "Amaranth is in big trouble. She fell from Heaven due to an Earthly force, and she is being hunted."

The priest looked back at the pokemon, "What are those creatures?"

Mew floated to the man, _my name is Mew, and I am the king of Pokemon._ Mew then relayed the entire story of the group's adventures to the man, much like he did to the police officer back in Chicago.

The priest thought for a second and tugged at Amaranth's wings, "Well, it seems you are telling the truth. And these wings aren't fake; either. I will perform the right. But I need an altar boy…"

"I'll do it. I've gone through that training." Sean said.

"Excellent. Then you know what to do. Go in the back and put on cassock and meet me in the back." Said the priest. He looked at Amaranth, "Get yourself cleaned up back there, too."

"Right." Said Amaranth. She and Sean walked up the altar and went into the back of the church. The priest turned to everyone else.

"My name is father McCarthy, by the way." He shook everyone's hands, "God bless you all. You are a very brave group of teenagers. Please," he motioned to the pews in front of the church, "Take a seat."

The group did.

Father McCarthy went to the back of the church and began the preparations for the Rite of Rebirth.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

They waited for an hour, but eventually the three came out from the back of the church.

When the group came out from behind the church, everyone saw Sean first. He was wearing a brand-new white cassock with a green rope tied around the waist. In his hands was an incense burner that lay on a chain. Smoke was emitting from it. Amaranth lay herself down on the altar in the church, something that is normally never done in the Catholic religion. Father McCarthy came out in golden robes with a glass bucket that was filled with holy water. He pulled a rod that sat in the bucket out and began to throw water on Amaranth while Sean stood there with the incense burner.

"Oh Holy God, please allow your daughter to return to your divine home…" said the priest. Once he was done throwing the water on Amaranth, Sean exchanged the incense burner for the bucket with him. He then proceeded to walk around the altar, flinging the burner on its chain. The smoke covered the area around the altar to the point that it covered the area around the altar, making it hard to see into it. It smelled like Lilacs.

Sean kept a very solemn look on his face. Once Father McCarthy finished circling the altar three times he stopped. He looked at Sean, "Please, go get me the christen oi…"

What happened after that caught everyone off guard. The doors in the back of the church broke down, and gunshots were heard. Amaranth rolled off the altar so that it would protect her from gunfire. Everyone ducked at the sound of the guns, except for Father McCarthy.

Sean and Amaranth were behind the altar when McCarthy fell to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest.

"Father!" Sean yelled as he went to apply pressure to the wound. He didn't know what was happening behind him, but he couldn't let McCarthy die.

Meanwhile, Mew had uprooted all of the pews and turned them so that the wooden chairs would provide cover from the gunshots.

"My God…" Jordan said, "We need to get Amaranth out of here!"

Bullets flew over their heads and shouts were heard. Jo whispered something to Megan as she looked above the pews to see what was going on.

Black Hand mercenaries were laying siege to the church. Many of them held rifles and were firing at the altar, the stone that protected Sean and Amaranth from the guns was chipping away. There were about ten mercenaries, all heavily equipped. Jo saw three armored vehicles behind them.

_I've got this! _Suicune said, he summoned a wave of water in front of them, aimed at the guards. The wave washed right over them.

"What?" Julie yelled, "They weren't even affected!"

"Mew, can you do anything?" Jo asked.

_My energy has been depleted. I can't do anything more._

"Shit." Jo said. She summoned her sword and called forth a large mass of rock in the aisle leading to the altar. She ran behind it, Megan following behind her. Jordan and Julie went with her and motioned for Suicune and Mew to stay put, Suicune didn't say it, but he was losing energy, too. They needed that for later.

"Alright, Megan you…" Jo began, but was interrupted by an explosion from the back of the church. Twenty more mercenaries arrived and grabbed Amaranth from the resulting hole in wall; they kicked Sean out of the way.

"Agh!" Sean grunted, clutching his stomach in the place he was kicked. The guards stopped their assault, they had Amaranth now.

Suicune ran towards Sean and told him to get on his back, Sean jumped on and Suicune dashed after the guards, who already loaded Amaranth into a vehicle.

The armored truck in front of them sped off on the open road, Suicune dashing after them. Sean summoned his sword and put up an electric field around him in an attempt to blow up any bullets that came by. Two mercenaries began shooting bullets from the window of the car, with them exploding only inches from Sean and Suicune.

They ran for half a mile before Suicune lost his energy and fell onto the asphalt. Sean skidded across the open road, Suicune behind him. The car got away, Sean swore he could hear the mercenaries laughing.

They got Amaranth.

The end of the world was at hand.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**Please note that the Rite of Rebirth is something I made up.**


	28. Amaranth, The Fallen Angel Pt 2

**I plan for Into the Void to be finished by Midnight CT. Expect chapter 29 in about two hours, and 30 two hours after that.**

**I had to leave you guys with some suspense, right?**

**And I had to have a reason for people to come back and read it, and then increase my hit count .**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 28: Amaranth, The Fallen Angel Pt. 2- The Void**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Entei and Raikou stood on the beach of Lake Michigan, right where Sasha played her ocarina and summoned Lugia out of the water. Their manes flowed without wind, and an aura of power emitted from both of them as they stood together. They were concentrating on something, their eyes were closed and they seemed to be deep in thought.

_I found him! I found Suicune!_ Entei said proudly.

_Let's inform Matt and Parker! Come!_ Raikou said.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

"Of COURSE it didn't work out!" Jordan yelled, "This is complete BULL! Catholics don't know a thing! What does a little bit of incense do, huh? And splashing holy water on her? This ritual would never have worked! I can't believe Amaranth thought it would! All angels that fall from Heaven are automatically servants of the devil! That's why Amaranth was taken by the Black Hand!"

Jordan started ranting right after Amaranth was taken. He was raised being told that Catholics didn't "get it right". There were many things Catholics did that he was told were utterly pointless. He didn't believe that anybody but God himself could do miracles, so that's why he didn't believe in saints. Catholics are always more open to the topics of evolution, when Jordan believed in creationism. There were so many opposites with his and the Catholic religion that he couldn't believe it when Amaranth had said that only a Catholic priest could save her. He came to the conclusion that when fallen angels come down from Heaven, they are servants of the devil. And now that the Catholic church had tried to help Amaranth, he naturally thought Catholics served the devil, too.

Jordan's rant was rewarded by a slap in the face from both Julie and Jo. Jo was the same religion as Jordan, but she thought he was going extremely over the line.

"I don't know if it would have worked, but it was our only shot," Jo said, "And how can you not believe an angel, a servant of the Lord?"

"She fell from heaven!" Jordan yelled back, "Everything happens for a reason, and the reason Amaranth was the angel that fell from Heaven was because she was going against God's word! God made her fall when Lugia let forth The Siren! Catholics work for the devil!"

Jordan didn't even notice Julie's tears falling to the ground before him. He looked at her face and saw it drenched in what she had produced, "I can't believe you, Jordan!" she said as she covered her eyes and ran outside of the ruined church. Jordan was unaffected.

Jo turned her attention to the still alive Father McCarthy. Thankfully he hadn't heard Jordan, Mew was tending to his wound. Jo shot a though to Mew asking if he would make it, and she sensed a wave of sadness coming from the pink pokemon. A tear ran down Jo's cheek. This mission was falling apart, quickly. Sean was gone, Jordan and Julie are having a feud, and Amaranth was taken away.

How could this happen? Things seemed to always work out for them before.

She fell to her knees and began to feel salty tears stream over her cheeks. She didn't sob; she just let the tears roll. They were such a great team, but everything was going to Hell right in front of them. How in the world could they move on? The Black Hand had Amaranth, they were now hours away from the opening of The Void and the end of the world as they knew it.

She muttered to herself, "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I'm feeling…I'm feeling…" She couldn't continue. Saying "I'm feeling fine" would've been a lie. She felt horrible, she failed. Megan was trying to comfort her.

"Pika?" Megan said, walking around Jo in circles, jumping on her back and climbing on her head, "Pika Pika?" Tears began to fall from the yellow pokemon's face. Why was this happening?

After a long period of silence between everyone in the area, a familiar voice was heard.

"We're back!"

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Cramer sat in his office in New York City. He had just received word of Lugia's Siren being released. He knew what was going to happen, and he had a decision to make.

You see, Cramer was indeed the leader of The Cleansers, and up until now most of their operations were being held in New York City. He knew the Black Hand were about to open The Void, and he knew the Black Hand were going to try to obtain control over Darkrai. He couldn't let that happen, it would put his group at too big of a disadvantage. The flipside was that if he tried to stop the Black Hand, he would be working with those kids, the kids he was trying to capture and kill for their involvement with strong pokemon.

It was a double-edged sword, but he knew he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

He picked up his phone in his office and called his secretary.

"Mobilize the troops. Get my jet ready. We're going to Chicago."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

It was noon when Matt and Parker returned with Sean and Suicune. They had accomplished their mission of awakening Raikou and Entei. They had found Sean and Suicune on the side of the highway, Sean trying to awaken the injured Suicune. Matt and Parker arrived and gave Suicune some citrus berries that they had retrieved, and in a short amount of time the three were heading back to the church.

When Jo heard Matt calling into the church, she was put in awe of the sight of the three Legendary dogs together. Matt and Raikou in were in the Middle, Parker and Entei to his left, and an injured Sean and Suicune to his right. It looked almost like a move poster with the sunlight shining upon them.

The two saw the bleeding priest and Matt rushed over to him, followed by Parker. Sean was left behind to slowly get off Suicune, his road rash was all along his left leg, and he was waiting for a wish to take effect.

Parker called out his new pokemon -Illumise- and had the bug cast wish on Father McCarthy.

Mew was overjoyed at the sight of the boys with their legendary dogs. He immediately started a conversation with the dogs about the current situation and what the next course of action should be.

_ The problem is,_ Mew said after explaining his plan to stop the Void from opening, _we don't know where The Void will be opened, and it could be anywhere. I can't just scan all of Chicago, that would take too much energy._

_ Raikou and I felt Celebi nearby, and heard her thoughts going to Mewtwo. She said she couldn't wait for all of the wealthy people in Chicago to finally get what they deserved. I guess she thinks the rich are greedy._

Julie overheard this conversation and returned into the Church, holding Sean's hand when they met up, "The rich get what they deserve? Where would the rich need to be?"

Parker spoke, "Michigan Avenue. Watertower place."

The group looked at Parker in surprise, "What?" he asked, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty wealthy myself. Whenever I go shopping with my family in Chicago, we always go to Michigan Avenue." He smiled, "Nothing is cheap there."

Jo recollected herself once she saw McCarthy's wound closing. Wish was taking effect, she stood and faced Entei, "But why would they want to open The Void in front of everyone? Wouldn't that give them away?"

_That won't matter once Darkrai comes out. I think they're trying to scare the people of Chicago into submission by opening The Void in one of the most popular places in the city._ Raikou said.

"That makes sense…" Sean said. He looked around, "Where's Jordan?"

Julie elbowed Sean in the chest when he mentioned his best friend's name. Jo looked behind her, he was there before. Sean looked at Julie in shock, he was about to ask her why she elbowed him but didn't. Jordan sometimes crossed the line when it came to speaking out about what he believed or thought, maybe he said something.

"He couldn't have left, could he?" Jo asked. She looked at Mew; "Can you sense him?" Mew nodded.

"Then where is he?" Sean asked.

"I think I know." Jo said, she began to leave the church, "I'll be back."

"Good luck!" Matt yelled back. She waved. Megan followed behind her excitedly, she stopped crying!

"What happened with Jordan?" Sean asked.

"Don't ask." Julie said. Sean stopped talking.

_So, what now? _Entei asked, _Mew, can you get us to Michigan Avenue?_

_ Not right now._ Mew said, _My power will be restored in a couple of hours. The Black Hand might have a while before they open The Void._

"And if they open it before we get there?" Asked Matt.

_We're going to have one Hell of a fight._

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Jo found Jordan sitting with Kyuubii and Wolfie in a garden not too far from the church. Jo saw this garden when they arrived, and she thought it would've drawn Jordan there if he left. She sat down Next to him, Megan starting to play with Wolfie.

"She's becoming less and less human, isn't she?" Jordan said, not wanting to allude to what he said earlier.

"It looks like it…" Jo said, tears now re-forming in her eyes, "I try to have conversations with her like I did when she was human, but the mind of a Pikachu I guess is becoming too small for her. She can't uphold all of the information she had when she was a human."

She felt a warm embrace come from Jordan, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine."

Jo wanted to succumb into the embrace, but she found what he said to be a perfect segway into her point. She pulled away from his hug, "Jordan, nothing will be alright unless you apologize to Julie and let your beliefs go."

Jordan became angry, "How can I turn my back on God?"

Jo looked at Jordan, "Look, I'm non-denominational Christian as well, but I believe Amaranth. I think Lugia's Siren forced her out of Heaven." Jordan still wasn't phased, "Look, if we don't stop Amaranth from being sacrificed, the Void will open. You know that."

"Yeah but…" Jordan began. He was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on his own. When he came to realize it was Jo that was kissing him, he melted into it. It was a short, but when Jo broke off Jordan came to think that trusting her was a little easier.

Jo put her head on Jordan's shoulder, "I've liked you for a while. Will you do this for me?" The flowers in the garden had seemed to take on colors she hadn't seen before. The field had exploded into shades of blue, purple, and yellow. She smiled; she attributed this to the fact that she just kissed the boy she's liked for a while.

Jordan pecked her on the cheek, "For you, of course."

Jo smiled, "Then let's go."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Jo's voice came into Sean and Julie's ears, "I'm bringing Jordan back. Don't worry. He's fine now." She forgot to take her hand off the mic when apparently Jordan was trying to hold her hand, "No, don't hold my hand! They can't know yet!" The mic cut off.

"Looks like somebody's got a hot date." Sean said. He looked at Julie. She nodded her head, she knew about this crush for a while.

"Wait, what's going on?" Parker asked.

"Jo and Jordan are a couple. But don't let them know you know that! Jo kept her hand on the mic." Sean said. He looked at Julie, "Can you forgive Jordan, please?"

"I guess." Julie said, she smiled at Sean, "If you keep him in line."

"What?" Sean asked, "When was he my responsibility? I don't even know what he did!"

"You don't need to know. Just keep him in line." A smiled spread across Julie's face; a smile that told Sean 'there's no way I'm telling you'. Sean sighed and looked at Mew.

"What's the plan?" he asked. That phrase was becoming a buzz phrase.

_I think we're just going to do some kick-in door fighting. I'll meet up with the police and ask for help from the National Guard if we can get any._ _We need to go to every extreme to stop The Void from being opened._

"Works for me." Sean said. He noticed his road rash had gone. Suicune walked to his side.

_I'm ready. Illumise had cast wish on me, too._

Jordan and Jo appeared at the front of the church, Matt waved and yelled at them, "Hey, look! It's the lovebirds!"

Jordan's face turned red while Jo's mouth dropped open. How the Hell did they know? She then remembered about her forgetting to pull her hand off the mic when she told Jordan not to hold her hand. She shook her head and continued to the group in the back of the church. She didn't want everyone to know for privacy's sake, but she didn't care anymore. Jordan would've told Sean and Sean would've told Matt and Parker.

Jordan waved at Parker, but not at Matt (the one who called him out).

"We're going to fight the Black Hand at Michigan Avenue, but there isn't going to be a plan. We're just going to kick down the door and fight, so to speak." Sean said. Jo didn't have anything against that plan, and neither did Jordan.

Mew looked at Raikou and Entei, _I can teleport us to our base of operations if you can give me some energy. I'll take McCarthy with us._

The dogs nodded and looked into Mew's eyes. An aura shot out from both of them and merged into Mew's body. It lasted a few seconds, but soon Mew had more than enough power to teleport them to Chicago.

_Let's go._ Mew said. In a flash, they were gone.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_Reaching, Searching, For something untouched_

_Hearing Voices of the Never Fading calling_

_-Lyrics from the song "Amaranth" by Nightwish_

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Five hours later Sean, Matt, Parker, Julie, Jordan, and Jo were all talking in the base. They had been doing reconnaissance duties ever since they got back, and once they finally found out what time the Black Hand were planning to start the ritual to open The Void, they decided to take a break.

They were going to sacrifice Amaranth at 7:00PM, right when people started to leave Michigan Avenue, their day of shopping completed. They were leaving in an hour; it was 5:30PM now. The pokemon were relaxing in the mini-living room with them. The rest was just what they all needed, and Father McCarthy was in the hospital. Mew had teleported him there. His wound was healed, but needed blood to recover what he had lost with the gunshot.

Mew, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou were off at a "Priority Meeting" with the Chicago police. They were discussing the plan of action for stopping the opening of the Void.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

_Mewtwo and Celebi are bound to be there. Your guns won't mean anything in the immediate area of Amaranth's sacrifice._ Mew said, _The dogs and I will be working on bringing down whatever field they'll create to stop them from hitting the soldiers._

"Alright then." The police chief said, "Are the kids in a safe place?"

_For now, yes. _Mew said, not continuing any further.

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

_They will be going in and trying to save Amaranth._

"WHAT?" The chief yelled, he slammed his fist into a wall, "We can't just let them run in there and fight!"

_We can and we will. _Mew said, _I'm not making those teens stay out of this. They are the heroes of light and we need them to help us. They are more powerful than you know._

"But it's not legal!" The policeman said.

_Neither is the Black Hand, but look what they're doing._

The chief sighed and resigned to the idea of the six teens fighting. He wasn't going to convince Mew otherwise.

_Alright then. _Mew said,_ We can leave…_

He was interrupted by a slamming of the door behind them. The group spun around to see a man walk into the room. The dogs growled.

_What do you want? _ Asked Suicune.

"My name is Cramer." The man said, "And I have troops to help you."

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

-6:45 PM-

Michigan Avenue was as busy as ever that evening. People bustling from store to store, buying clothes, books, electronics and decorations for their homes. Excited chatter from the top tier of society filled the street; many of the people were going out to dinner at this time of day.

It was at this time that the armored Black Hand truck pulled over on the side of the street. It was a large truck; there was an attachment on the back that was the size of half of a semi's trunk. The car stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of everything. The trunk opened and guards started pouring out of it, all of them armed. One of them carried Amaranth out on a pair of wooden poles, her arms and legs tied to each end of the poles. They pulled out a crude wooden table and put up traffic cones on either side of the car, ensuring that nobody would run into them while they were sacrificing Amaranth. The few bystanders looked on in awe.

It was illegal to park on the side of Michigan Avenue, making a very angry man even more angry. His little boys had convinced his wife to spend more money than she had on her debit card without her realizing it, and now he had to pay overdraft fees. When he saw the car pull over, he was angry. He broke from his family and knocked at the window, "Hey, buddy! You can't park here! Open up!"

The window rolled down and revealed two Black Hand guards.

"What's with the getup? Who do you think you are, the MIB? Get off of this stre…"

Those were the last words the man said as the guards shot him down in front of his family his little boys screamed and ran to his body, where they would have been shot if their mom hadn't jumped in front of them and taken their bullet.

The guard who had just killed their parents looked at the two boys. They were young, no older than 8 or 9 years old, and they looked like they were only a year apart in age. They began to cry and yell at the man. He aimed his gun at the elder boy's head, looking him in the eye.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to cry in public?"

At that moment the two boys were swept up by two separate bodies. They looked like dogs. Matt and Parker rode Entei and Raikou down separate sides of Michigan avenue; one boy in each hand, returning to the group at the end of the street, which included cops, national guard members, troops from The Cleansers, and the four teens that were giving the Black Hand so much trouble. Mew was in front of them.

Clayton stepped out from the back of the truck, holding two pokeballs in his hands. He pulled out a megaphone, "Ah, hello children! Have you come out to play?"

"Don't give us that cheesy bullshit!" Sean yelled, "You know what we've come here for."

"Yes, I know." Clayton said, rolling the two spheres around in his hands, "But I'm afraid you can't have her. Amaranth is our ticket to Darkrai!"

"You're a fool!" Jo yelled, "Darkrai will overcome you, you can't just control him like you think you are with Mewtwo can Celebi! A legend has to consent to capture, you can't weaken it enough to make it yours!"

Clayton laughed madly, "We'll see about that." He looked around at the bystanders that were watching the scene, there were hundreds.

"Well, heroes…" He said, "I guess this is our final showdown. Let's see how many people you can save." He threw his pokeballs into the air, "Guards, Mewtwo, Celebi, attack the civilians and begin to open The Void! Show the world the Black Hand's power!"

The guards began to open fire on the people on the street, screams and cries were heard as they scrambled for cover in different stores. Glass was shattering up and down the streets. Blood began to stain the sidewalk.

"Oh, SHIT!" Jordan yelled. He got on Kyuubii and pulled Jo on. Sean did the same with Julie on Suicune, "GO!"

The small army sent to defeat the Black Hand charged.

I_I_I_I_I_I

Matt's voice appeared in Sean's ear, "Sean! Me, Parker, Jordan and Jo are going to help the civilians! Raikou just told me that Mew is going to handle Celebi and Mewtwo! You worry about Amaranth!"

"Got it!" Sean said. He looked at Julie, she nodded. She switched pokeballs with Sean for a second, then switched back.

"Shade! Get these guards!" Julie yelled, throwing the pokeball hundreds of yards ahead into the group of Black Hand members. Gengar appeared from the pokeball and a black haze appeared from its mouth at the group of guards beginning the ritual. The haze dissipated around them.

"What?" Julie said, "How didn't that work?" Shade had disappeared and was floating back to Julie by the time the guards caught on. They began to fire bullets at the two, Suicune used a reflect and the bullets merely bounced off them.

Clayton laughed and spoke into his megaphone, "We have created a new technology that prevents any pokemon moves from affecting us! You can't hurt us!"

Sean looked down at Suicune, "You're going to have to help Mew and the others. Julie and I have to take care of this."

Suicune nodded and stopped about 100 yards from the site of the Sacrifice. He ran off, making his protective reflect go away with him.

Clayton laughed, "You think you two can stop me alone, without any pokemon?"

They summoned their swords and looked around them. A furious battle was taking place between Mew and the Black Hand's legends, with Suicune on the way to help. The soldiers and police that were assisting them were busy taking care of civilians (they were The Cleanser's top priority) and their friends were busy fighting of bullets. Jordan was making good use of Kyuubii's fire spin, making all bullets melt before contact with them or the civilians.

Sean looked at Clayton and slammed his sword into the ground. It broke. Sean gasped and looked at the broken blade that now lay in front of him and the hilt in his hand. Why had he done that?

Soon, the broken blade gained a new hilt. It was now the size of a dagger, and the hilt with the broken blade gained a new one, becoming a second dagger. Sean looked at his new weapons in awe, picking up his new dagger.

"Is this my new weapon?" Sean asked. Julie nodded. Sean smiled, "It's just my style." He looked back at Clayton, "Let's go!"

Sean and Julie broke and went off in separate directions, planning to meet in the center without words. Bullets flew at both of them, but Julie had created an icy shield around herself and Sean had created an electro-magnetic field. Clayton got scared and ran to the table Amaranth was put on.

"Is it ready?" He asked.

"Amaranth may be killed, sir." A guard said. Amaranth didn't respond, she was sedated.

"Get me the knife!" Clayton said. He heard screams from his guards as they were killed by Sean and Julie's attacks. Sean threw one of his daggers at Clayton, but it missed and hit the guard behind him in the chest. Clayton ducked as a burst of lightning came forth from Sean's hand and connected with the hilt of the dagger. The dagger came of the guard and went back into Sean's hand. He began to charge at Clayton.

"Guards!" Clayton yelled. Five guards appeared in front of him to stop Sean while Clayton took the knife that lay next to Amaranth. Clouds appeared over Clayton's head.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" Clayton said as he heard the screams of his guards, "The soul of Amaranth, an angel from Heaven, shall be released!"

He stuck the knife into Amaranth's heart. She woke up and screamed the most blood-curdling scream ever heard in the history of the world. Her soul and her body separated as her body floated up into the air.

Sean saw this while killing the final guard, "AMARANTH!" he yelled, "NO!"

The soul and body of Amaranth turned to face each other, and a loud voice was heard. Part of it was Amaranth's, but another part sounded like a demon was speaking through her.

"Let the day of revenge come!"

At that point a black, swirling vortex appeared a few feet above the table and Amaranth's soul and body were sucked in. It began to pour rain as a large, green dragon-snake creature flew out of the portal, followed by a gray dragon-snake who had a black, rippled stomach.

Rayquaza and Giratina were released.

In the center of this vortex, two red, malicious eyes could be seen.

"Behold! Darkrai! Ruler of dreams!" Clayton yelled.

And with that, a black energy pulsated from the void. It consumed everyone fighting to make it go away, and scattered them all throughout the city.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**With Matt and Parker's return, I wish to announce the spin-off fanfic that will come to you July 15****th****! The Matt and Parker chronicles! This will detail their journey and will consist of 5 chapters. **

**Two chapters left! They will be up my Midnight CT! Enjoy!**


	29. The Battle For Chicago

**Chapter 29: The Battle For Chicago**

**I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Julie woke up completely dazed from Darkrai's attack. Shade was right next to her, his red eyes showing worry about her condition. She looked up at the sky and saw that it had stopped raining, but the clouds had turned black and no stars were visible. She came to and looked around to see where she was. She was in a dark alleyway, but nobody was in there. She got a bit scared, but got over it. She had to do something, The Void has been opened! But…what would she do? She had a splitting headache and couldn't think straight.

She looked around to see a line of National Guard and some U.S. army vehicles going down the road. They must be heading to Michigan Avenue. She checked her microphone, it still worked. She sent out a message.

"Can anyone hear me?" She asked, "Please, is ANYONE there?"

Matt's voice came on the line, "Right here, Julie." He said, "I've met up with Jo. Parker and Sean are meeting up at Wrigley Field, because they both said they were close to the stadium. Jo and I are going to head to Michigan Avenue and wait for you three. Jordan is heading over on his own."

"Which legends are with you?"

"I have Entei and Sean and Parker have Raikou and Suicune with them. I guess Darkrai switched mine and Parker's pokemon, because now I have Vibrava and Illumise."

"Okay." Julie said, "What about Mew?"

"No sign of him."

"I hope he's O.K. There are some army Jeeps driving by here. I'll try to hitch a ride to Michigan Avenue."

"Alright. Over and out."

Julie called out Bubbles and summoned her sword. She ran over to the sidewalk where the camouflaged vehicles were driving by. She saw three different vehicles. One was an army truck transport; a nylon tent covered the bed of the truck which contained soldiers. Another was a standard tank. The other was a Jeep with two turrets mounted on the bed in the back with two soldiers driving it. The vehicles were all moving pretty fast, so Julie decided to make a break for a Jeep.

She sprinted down the sidewalk and saw the aftermath of Darkai's attack, which she now recognized as Dark Pulse. Every building's windows were shattered, buildings were beginning to crumble, people were filling the sidewalk as they ran out of the doomed towers. Julie had to push through these crowds at first, but eventually they began to separate like the red sea when they saw she had a sword and two Pokemon following her.

She expected them to boo her.

They were clapping.

"You can do it!"

"You go, girl!"

"Help our city!"

"You are definitely NOT a fuck-face!"

She wondered how they knew about her helping the city. Maybe the Chicago Police Force had asked the news stations to stop trying to kill her friends?

Those questions could be saved for later. She saw a Jeep whizzing down the road behind her. She broke through the crowd and jumped into the middle of the street, sending a wave of water down at the jeep to catch the soldier's attention. The Jeep stopped and wave washed over its windshield. The soldiers in the Jeep talked for a second and addressed her.

"You match the description for the one known as Julie." The driver said.

"Yup. Can you get me to Michigan Avenue?" Julie asked kindly.

"We were told to follow any orders you give." The soldier said, he smiled, "That sounds like an order to me. You look a bit scratched up. Get in the jeep bed, we'll have a medic heal you up."

"Tank you sir!" She said. She called back Bubbles and Shade (but kept her sword drawn) and climbed up into the bed of the Jeep. She said hello to the gunners and sat in a corner, drawing her knees to her chest and laying her sword over them.

The jeep started going at its fast pace again. Julie didn't live in Chicago, so she asked the driver a question, "Hey, how long until we get there?"

"20 minutes at this speed. Do you need us to go faster?"

Julie thought for a second, but she didn't think the others would get there before her, "No. This is good."

The medic was the in the passenger seat of the Jeep. He unbuckled himself and climbed into the bed. He pulled a box with a red cross on it out of the seat he just came out of. He examined her, "Your elbow seems pretty bad, and your leg needs a bandage."

Julie looked at those areas in shock; she hadn't felt the pain at all! Her elbow a deep gash, almost to the bone, and her leg had a large scrape going from the top of her ankle to her knee. Suddenly the pain hit her and she moaned, "Yeah…" she began to sweat. This pain was pretty intense, "Do you have anything for headaches? My head feels like it's tearing itself apart."

The soldier nodded and handed her a couple of advil pills. She produced water in her cupped hands and consumed the advil with it while the soldier worked on her knee. He was disinfecting it first. Julie was clutching her arm, creating water to trickle down it to clean out the deep wound. She didn't know how she had gotten these marks, but she thought it could have been due to the Dark Pulse's teleporting her, she probably fell and hit something on the way down when she appeared out of nowhere. That would explain the headache.

The soldier was now wrapping gauze around her knee. She looked up into the sky and could see planes flying overhead. She saw paratroopers flying down from the air, their white canvases filling the sky like stars.

"How long has this been going on?" Julie asked the medic, "I mean, the army isn't too fast to mobilize, right?"

"It's been five hours since The Void opened. We have a few stations around this state and we have more reinforcements coming in." The medic said, now crawling toward her to tend to her arm.

Julie's headache was going away and the pain in her arm and leg had subsided to a dull throb. She sighed, "Thank you."

"It's my duty." The medic said. He looked up at her and smiled, "Don't worry; we'll get you to Michigan Avenue in no time. You and your friends are the real heroes."

Julie smiled, "Thanks again. But you guys are helping out so much; I don't even know how to get back to Michigan Avenue."

"Well, that's not a problem anymore." The guard said while going back to his medical kit, "I'm going to need to stitch that arm. It's a small needle, so the advil probably numbed your arm enough that it won't hurt when I stick the needle through it."

"Alright" Julie said. She had so many questions, "What has been going until now?"

"A lot of things." The medic said, "The Black Hand has a ton of Pokemon at their side, and Celebi and Mewtwo are death sentences when you see them. We have some search parties looking for you and your friends. My buddy over there reported that we found you." He nodded towards the guard, "I'm surprised nothing has attacked us yet."

"Me, too." Julie said. The medic crawled back with a needle and some stitching, "This should only pinch a little bit." He said as he began to sew up her arm. She winced initially when the needle went in, but the pain soon subsided and she got used to it.

She remained quiet until the medic stopped stitching up her arm. She needed seven stitches. Not too bad, she thought.

"Alright. There you go. Keep that out of water for a little bit." The medic said, "I'll put some gauze over it to absorb some of it if you come into contact with some."

"How long until it's healed?" Julie asked.

"About two weeks." The medic said.

Julie pulled out her arm and checked her poketch. She turned on the pokeradar and examined her surroundings.

What she saw wasn't good. A least a dozen Pokemon were approaching the back of the Jeep.

Shit, she thought. She looked at the gunners at the back of the Jeep as the Medic crawled back into his seat and buckled in, "We have a ton of pokemon coming our way! They should be coming from behind!"

"How do you know that?" One of the gunners asked.

"I have a radar that tells me when they're close. Look out!" She yelled. She pointed high into the sky and the gunners saw exactly what she was talking about. Twenty Pidgeots were diving right at them.

"Open fire!" One of the men screamed as they fired at the attacking birds. They squawked and scattered throughout the skies. They gunmen had gotten two of them, but the others were now so far apart that it was hard to concentrate fire on one part.

Their bodies began to glow blue, Julie knew they were preparing for Brave Bird attacks.

"You have to attack one at a time!" She yelled, now standing up, sword in hand. She started firing icicles out of her hand, blindly firing into the night sky. She hadn't had much practice with any of her new abilities, so she tried her best to hit at least one.

The birds all charged as one with blinding speed. An icicle found its way into a Pidgeot's wing, sending it spiraling to the ground.

The gunmen couldn't land a hit. One bird made it to the Jeep and hit the trunk, causing the Jeep to jump and swerve a bit, the driver was excellent, but he was getting worried, "Don't let those bogeys hit us!"

"Right!" Julie yelled at the time as the soldiers. The medic had now pulled out a rifle and was firing at the birds as well. Collectively, their projectiles had created little room for the Pidgeots to move, and one by one they began to fall. Soon, only a few remained. The city rushed by Julie like a blur, all she could see were the kamikaze-like Pidgeots trying to kill them.

She couldn't believe that she trained one to level 70 in the games, she felt so attached to the idea of Pidgeots that it was almost painful to hear their squawks and cries as they fell out of the sky.

The turrets had run out of bullets, Julie was losing her breath (using her powers did require energy) and the medic was reloading his gun. There was nothing stopping the one Pidgeot that remained from hitting the front tire of the Jeep.

The tire exploded with an ear splitting "POP!" and send the Jeep flying forwards. The driver struggled to regain control, but the bed was slowly lifting off the ground (for the speed that they were going at it was slowly, but in reality it was very quick). Julie began to lose her footing on the bed.

"Dammit!" the driver yelled, "Just a left turn away from Michigan Avenue!"

From there everything happened in a split second. Julie looked to her left and saw buildings rising up into the sky. The Jeep was now losing speed as the bed lifted up. She looked at the driver, "I'm sorry! I'm getting out of here!"

"Go! This Jeep is going to tip any second!"

Julie jumped off the out of control car just before it fully tipped over. She hit the asphalt and rolled to keep the momentum going. She heard an explosion behind her as well as a heat wave hitting her back. She stopped rolling when she got to the sidewalk. She didn't have any major injuries, just a few scratches.

She looked behind her at the wreckage and a tear rolled down her eye. She heard gunfire and explosions on the other side of the buildings behind her. She turned around and sprinted into them. She got in the back entrance of an antique shop and had the intention of coming out on the other side so that she would be on Michigan Avenue.

Julie ran right through the front door and felt an odd aura around her. Something was odd. She stopped and looked around. There were antiques of all kinds around her. Old guns, rocking chairs, you name it, it was there. The shop was simple and small; it was a hallway with antiques lining either side. A cash register and a desk lay at the far end. It was dark, so she couldn't see much.

She continued further and stopped right in her tracks. A chill went down her spine.

_"Meeting Celebi is a death sentence."_

_ "You will die if you continue on this journey."_

In front of Julie was Celebi, and immediately she recalled the words of the guards and her brother.

_Well, would you look at this…_ Said the green fairy, _Julie fell right into my hands! Now I can kill you right here and pick off your friends later!_

Julie summoned her sword and pointed it at Celebi, "Bitch is the only word that describes you. You gain our trust, you attempt to get us killed while we still trusted you…" tears began to roll down her eyes, "…you tried to kill Sean when he awakened Suicune, you joined the Black Hand and opened The Void with them, and now you've killed millions of people!" She screamed at Celebi, "Sean was right! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING SOUL!"

Celebi laughed, _Emotions. You humans and your emotions. Without emotions, you would be so much more powerful. Your will is indomitable, and your power is limitless, but your emotions weigh you down. They always have. They always will._

"Oh yeah?" Julie said angrily, "Let's see how weak my rage is!" she lashed her sword out at Celebi, which turned into a whip. Celebi flew out of the way. The whip snapped right where she was and ice appeared in front of it. It fell apart and hit the ground as soon as the whip pulled away. Celebi fired a razor leaf at Julie; she ducked and watched as it sliced a rocking chair in half. She spun around and created a wave with her hand, water quickly rising out of the ground. Celebi glowed and dimmed instantly.

The water formed around Julie's whip, her eyes flashed with anger, "TAKE THIS!"

She lashed out her whip as the water took form of a large dragon. It covered the entirety of the hallway and attacked Celebi. The green pokemon was launched out of the store at hundreds of miles per hour, sending her smashing into a building at the other side of the street she came in from.

Julie breathed heavily, that attack took a lot out of her. She grunted in satisfaction and she turned around to go into Michigan Avenue.

She was hit by an unseen force and launched out into the street of Michigan Avenue. She screamed as she hit the pavement and was knocked unconscious.

She landed only five feet away from a moving tank.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	30. Into the Void

**This is the LAST CHAPTER for Into the Void! Thank you all of my faithful readers!**

**I_I_I_I_I_I**

**Chapter 30: Into the Void**

**I_I_I_I_I_I**

Sean watched in horror as his girlfriend was launched in front of a tank. He ran to her.

"JULIE!"

The tank rolled over her before Sean could get to her. He fell to his knees and stretched out his hand, "JULIE!"

As the tank rolled continued, Sean expected to see Julie's body. There was nothing where her body should have been.

"Huh?" Sean asked, suddenly more confused than upset and angry. He looked around and saw Mew with Julie only a few feet away from him. Parker appeared from behind him. He was relieved; too, he saw the entire incident. Sean ran to Mew and Julie and examined the unconscious Julie. She had some stitches from who-knows-where and her leg had some gauze around it. Her nose was bleeding, but other than that she seemed to be O.K.

Sean called out Lunar and Blade as Suicune ran up to the scene.

_I'll heal her. _Suicune said. Water began to coat Julie. This wasn't a pokemon attack, Sean was sure, but Suicune said it would help.

"Mew, what do we do?" Parker asked as he rode up on Raikou with a Golem and a Hitmontop at his side. The battle was taking place before them. U.S. Army soldiers attacked Black Hand troops as the Army tried to get to the swirling Void above them. Mew had requested that they get to it for some reason and secure the area around it.

_We help the soldiers, but the Black Hand has pokemon dampeners on them. Only extremely powerful attacks will work on them._ Mew said.

"Wait," Sean said, "I thought no pokemon attack could hurt a Black Hand member now?"

_That's not true. Clayton said that to demoralize you. I see it didn't work._

Sean smirked. Explosions and cries from soldiers could be heard from the chaos surrounding him. He checked his pokeradar. His stomach dropped.

"Guys…" Sean said.

"What?" Asked Parker.

Sean looked straight up into the sky and saw Mewtwo descend onto the battle, throwing tanks into buildings around them without any thought. He stopped any Army bullets and threw them back at the soldiers that had fired them.

"Mewtwo!" Sean yelled. He got on top of Suicune and ordered Blade and Lunar to attack. Suicune leaped onto a flying tank and jumped off of it. Sean slashed at the unsuspecting Mewtwo, cutting his arm. Mewtwo screamed and flew back as Sean's Scyther launched itself at him and his Umbreon fired a shadow ball.

Mewtwo dodged both attacks and looked at Sean with anger, who was now with Suicune in the middle of the street.

_You think you can take me alone? You're a fool!_

"He can't take you alone! But we can take you together!" Parker yelled as his sword shined brightly with a white glow. Raikou launched himself at Mewtwo much like Suicune did, but Mewtwo was expecting it this time. Mewtwo flew out of the way and picked up a tank. He threw it at Parker.

Parker braced himself for an attack but instead felt a wave of heat over his body. He looked up to see a wave of fire blocking the tank. It melted and hit the ground. Parker turned around to see Jordan mounted on Kyuubii. The compressed oxygen that the heat created was so powerful that it stopped the tank from hitting him.

"Don't look at me!"Jordan yelled, summoning his brand-new six-fluted pole, "Mewtwo's the one that tried to hit you with a tank!"

Mew launched a purple ball at Mewtwo. He sensed it and summoned his spoon, and whacked it and sent it back at Mew with three times the energy it has originally contained. Mew couldn't avoid it and was slammed into a wall building, dust rising out of his impact point.

Mewtwo laughed, "I have defeated your king! Now you shall all die!" Sean, Jordan and Parker were simulontaneously raised off their pokemon. Mewtwo began to choke them.

Suicune, Raikou, and Ninetales launched themselves at Mewtwo, he sent a psywave over them and caused them all to hit the ground. The three boys were losing air as Mewtwo began to strangle them. The dropped their weapons, they dissipated once they hit the ground.

Sean was able to see into the void when Mewtwo raised him into the air. He saw Darkrai's body slowly coming out of the void; chains were keeping him from exiting into the real world. Sean started to gag.

_Once Darkrai breaks free of his chains, he will be able to rule the world!_

Sean could see Clayton standing below the void, his arms raised in a "V" towards it. "Yes! Yes! Come out, Darkrai! Join your new master in your NEW WORLD!"

Sean could not believe how cliché this whole adventure was becoming. He was starting to lose consciousness.

_Now, prepare to meet the inky blackness off…_

"Shut up!" Matt yelled as a tornado formed below Mewtwo. Mewtwo was sucked into it and broke his grip on the boys that were in the air. Their respective pokemon caught them before they hit the ground. They gasped for air so loudly Matt and Jo heard it.

Jo summoned a rock from the ground that hit the still-spinning Mewtwo in mid-air. He screamed in pain.

"Got him!" Jo yelled. Megan sprinted out from behind her and launched a thunderbolt at Mewtwo. Mewtwo recovered from the previous attack and dismissed the thunderbolt with a swipe of his spoon. He picked up Megan and threw her straight onto the roof of a building.

"MEGAN!" Jo yelled she clutched her sword; he melted and molded itself around her fingers. She had obtained a brass knuckles like weapon.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she ran towards the floating Mewtwo. She jumped into the air, attempting to hit him, but he shot a psybeam at her and she hit the ground. Mewtwo picked up a metal bar from the ground and raised it over Jo.

_Did you not know? The Void gives me an unlimited source of power! You cannot possibly defeat me!_

The bar came down at Jo, right before it hit her she heard a scream.

"JO!"

A large jet of water swiped the metal bar that was meant to kill her away. She turned to see Julie and Bubbles standing there.

"Did you think you could have all of the fun without me?" Julie asked. She ran over to Jo and picked her up right before Mewtwo could hit them with yet another tank.

Julie ran towards Sean, Matt, Jordan, and Parker, who were now on all of their respective mounts and had all of their pokemon at their side (except for Wolfie. Jordan didn't want Wolfie in battle). Julie placed Jo on Kyuubii and she mounted Suicune behind Sean.

"Unlimited power or not, we can still defeat you!" Julie yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Parker! Matt! Sean!" Jordan yelled, "Start the attack!"

Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and Kyuubii split off in four directions. Everybody's normal pokemon did the same thing. Mewtwo launched different attacks at them. Suicune dodged two rolling tanks as he tried to get behind Mewtwo. Raikou deflected two chunks of rock thrown at him with Matt's help. Entei summoned fire out of the ground when two Black Hand soldiers charged at him. Kyuubii deflected a ball of energy thrown at her using her nine-tailed power.

Soon all of the pokemon had surrounded Mewtwo, the void circling above him.

Sean opened his mouth and screamed, "ICE BEAM! SHADOW BALL! ENERGY BALL!"

Julie took in a deep breath, "HYDRO PUMP! NIGHT SHADE!"

Jordan shouted, "FIRE BLAST!"

"ROCK BLAST! THUNDERBOLT! FOCUS BLAST!" Matt cried.

"BLIZZARD!" Jo commanded.

"BUG BUZZ! SIGNAL BEAM! FLAMETHROWER!" ordered Parker.

All at once these attacks erupted from the pokemon, the combined power of them could not be resisted by Mewtwo for he could not draw enough power out of The Void in time. They all hit him simulontaneously, he wasn't able to move in any direction since the attacks came from all sides. When the bright light from the attacks cleared, Mewtwo was there. He was wounded, but still breathing. His hand clutched his chest. A dark aura from the void began to fill his body.

_Fools! I told you, I cannot be defeated!_

Right as he said that he was hit by a large bolt of electricity from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw Megan descending onto them, unleashing a Thunder attack on the legend. Mewtwo cried out in pain and then fell silent.

Mewtwo hit the ground, motionless. Kyuubii caught Megan on her back. Jo picked her up.

Mew regained consciousness and saw the scene. He floated over to Mewtwo.

_You…you killed Mewtwo…_ said Mew.

Everyone gasped. How did they do that? Was Mewtwo really dead?

"YEAH!" Jordan yelled, getting off of Ninetales. Everyone dismounted from their pokemon to check out the body. Jo nudged Mewtwo with her shoe, there was no reaction.

"I can't believe it…" she said.

Mew looked at the Void and gasped, _DUCK!_

Instantly, the world went black.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I

The darkness lasted only for a second, but it was an infinite darkness. It was the most terrifying thing that the kids had seen. When it cleared, Mew had opened the forcefield covering the kids and the pokemon and allowed them to move freely. Everyone around them appeared dead. Sean looked up and saw that Darkrai was no longer in The Void.

"He's gone…" Sean said.

_Darkrai will have unlimited power as long as the void stands. When he arrived everyone in the immediate area was sucked into his Dark Void. They are all sleeping, but their consciousness remains in The Void._

"Really…" Julie said. Jordan looked at Mew.

"Is there any way to close The Void?" he asked.

_You must go into it and recover Amaranth's body and soul. You then may exit it and The Void will be closed._

Suddenly, a certain song popped into Sean's head.

_I wanna be the very best…_

Sean looked at everyone, who were all shocked at the mention of entering the void. That would mean that the darkness that they had just witnessed would be around them all the time.

_That no one ever was…._

Sean looked at Lunar, who nodded his head. It seemed Lunar could read Sean's mind at times.

_To catch them is my real TEST…_

_ To train them is my CAUSE…_

"Guys…" Sean said.

_I will TRAVEL across the land, SEARCHING FAR and WIDE…_

"Let's go!" Sean said, "We can do it!"

"What?" Julie asked, "Are you CRAZY?"

"No!" He looked at their pokemon, "You see, it's POKEMON to understand…"

"What?" Jordan asked.

"The POWER that's inside!" Sean got excited.

Everyone except the legends were looking at him oddly. Sean had realized that the Pokemon Theme was a prophecy that was inscribed in one of the tablets that was found in one of the digs to recover pokemon-related artifacts. They made it the theme of the show.

"Pokemon…we've Gotta catch 'em all!" Sean said.

"Sean what exactly are you getting at?" Jo asked.

Sean pointed at everyone, "It's YOU and ME!"

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY!" Sean yelled, he ran to Jordan.

"You're my BEST FRIEND in a world we must defend!"

He ran to Jo, "A heart so TRUE!"

He looked at everyone, "OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH!"

Everyone seemed to get what he was getting it. He put his hand out, "You teach me and I'll teach you!"

Everyone put their hand on top of Sean's. They yelled in unison, "POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" In a sports-team style they threw their hands in the air.

They knew what they had to. They had to trust in the powers of the pokemon they had to stop Darkrai from taking control over the world. It was their mission, and they had to get the power of all of the pokemon combined to stop him.

That meant they had to go into the Void.

Mew looked at Matt and Parker, _I know what you're thinking, but you two are not going into The Void. You need to stay behind here, in this world, and defend it with me. Sean, Jo, Jordan, Julie, Suicune and their Pokemon…including Megan…will be the ones going into the Void._

"Got it!" Matt and Parker said in unison.

Julie and Jo hugged the two together, "Stay safe!"

"I think we should be worried about you." Matt said, "We can handle this."

"Right." Julie said. Sean had gotten on Suicune and called back his other Pokemon. Jordan was on Kyuubii. Jo joined Jordan and Julie joined Sean. The two girls called back their pokemon, as well.

"No time to waste!" Jordan said.

"Don't screw anything up while we're gone!" Sean yelled at Parker and Matt. They each gave him a thumbs-up.

_Save Amaranth! Close the void!_ Mew said.

And then, together, Suicune and Kyuubii jumped into the black, swirling vortex and disappeared instantly.

And there they went. Into the darkness.

Into the Void.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

**It's OVER!**

** I'll release the first chapter of book 2 by the end of July. It will be called "Driving Hope". I hope you guys enjoyed Into the Void!**

** Track me if you wish to be updated as soon as Driving Hope is released!**


	31. Author's Letter: After the Void

**Bonus Chapter: Remembering Into the Void, a year later**

So, it's been a bit over a year since I finished the first book in my 3-part fanfiction series. And honestly, I never thought I would do it. Granted, Driving Hope's development was been extremely slow, but I was able to chronicle at least a third of this grand adventure that has been floating around in my head.

It's funny how things work when you're writing without a plan. Morbid Reality was supposed to be the first chapter of a 5-chapter story about Sean and Jordan's journey to find what the Void was and close it. That's really all it was supposed to be. Once chapter 4 popped into my head, though, I knew the story had to go on. Julie was the first ORIGINAL character to be placed in the story (everyone else is an avatar of someone I know) and after I came up with her and…Bubbles (Go Squirtle!) I knew that I had to continue the adventures of these three. I quickly came up with Jo and Megan, the two that rounded out the group of four friends who were destined to save the world. Those were the only characters originally intended to be in the story, and at that point I had planned on making Suicune wake up towards the end and helping in a final battle against the terrorists.

Then I wrote chapter 11 and everything was changed. I decided to split the group in half at chapter 14 and introduce two new (equally as important) allies; Matt and Parker. After everyone re-groups, I realized that the story was not going to be as simply as defeating some terrorists. I created The Black Hand, The Cleansers, The Terrorists, and then I made Celebi betray the group and show her genocidal intentions. I now had 4 factions working against the heroes, and chapters 20 and 21 were meant to be the recap sections.

Megan was always originally human in my mind, that part wasn't made up on the fly like The Cleansers or The Black Hand.

After I wrote chapter 22, I had every chapter left planned out. I knew the book was going to end with Sean, Julie, Jo and Jordan entering the Void in a last-ditch effort to save the world from its destruction while Matt and Parker stayed behind to defend it. I didn't know that it was at that point where the fiction's popularity would skyrocket to a level I couldn't predict. Sure, it's not the BEST (far from) fanfic around, and it's not the most popular thing on the site, but it exceeded what I thought it would be. Writing this has also helped my abilities as a writer and made me confident enough to start writing my own novel (which, I am happy to say, has 10 chapters written and has a good 35 more to go).

It took me a year to write Into the Void and Driving Hope will take even longer than that, but I promise to you all that I WILL finish this series. It's for my own sake as well as yours; my story needs to be written. The chronicle of these 6 heroes must be finished.

For everyone who just finished Into the Void and is moving onto Driving Hope after they finish this little bit of rambling, and for everyone who has stuck with these characters and my writing for the past 3 years…

Thank you.

Thank you so much.

I love you all.

has done so much for me, and so have you guys. You're the best fans anyone could ask for, you're not the largest base, but you're loyal. I get messages kicking me in the ass to continue these adventures all the time, and I can't thank you enough for just caring that much about a fanfic. It means a lot to me.

I wish I could meet you all personally and give you guys a big hug.

Driving Hope will be complete by the end of August. I promise this here and now.

Thank you, thank you all.

-Thunderstarter


End file.
